Rozabella The Mystic Falls Cinderella
by RedRoSe1864
Summary: The story is set in Mystic Falls, a small Kingdom in 1782. Every story begins with 'Once upon a time" but this one has a set date in history. This is a story about love, faith, a peasant girl, a royal boy, an evil stepmother, stepsisters who thrive for power and a fairy with magical powers to help true love prevail. Join Damon and Elena on their journey to find one-another.
1. Chapter 1

**When you're reading this story, ignore the fact that America was founded in 1776 and that in the United States there is no Monarchy. This is a fictional story that has its own setting so let your imagination run wild.**

**Enjoy!**

**The story is set in Mystic Falls, a small Kingdom in 1782.**

**Every story begins with ''Once upon a time" but this one has a set date in history. This is a story about love, faith, a peasant girl, a royal boy, an evil stepmother, stepsisters who thrive for power and a fairy with magical powers to help true love prevail.**

**~~Lena the Cinderella~~**

**~~Rozabella The Mystic Falls Cinderella~~**

**The Gilbert Mansion**

**-The attic-**

The thunder ripped through the bedroom window causing the wooden frame to bang heavily against the walls of the room. The brown haired girl that was curled under the covers jumped up, her heart racing in her chest as she gazed around the room trying to come to terms with what was happening. A loud roar of thunder echoed through the house before she heard screams from down stairs.

"ELENA! ELENA! ELENA!"

She rushed through the door upon hearing the voices of her stepsisters. As she exited the attic and headed down the unsteady stairs slowly the voices continued to call for her. She could hardly see where she was going; the occasional flashes of lightning helped her work out her path. As she got to the end of the staircase she felt someone grab her hand.

"What took you so long, you stupid girl!" Rebekah, her older stepsister yelled as she dragged her by her hair in the direction of the living room.

"Elena! Where have you been?"Yelled the dark haired girl, who was her other stepsister, Hayley.

"I-l was asleep." She answered still in shock.

"You fell asleep, huh?" Rebekah yelled as she yanked her hair making Elena squeal out in pain. "What about the barn? Have you looked at the barn, you stupid, stupid girl!" She yanked her hair again.

"Your-your mother told me not to. She said to keep it open all night so that the animals can get some fresh-" She was cut off by Esther, her stepmother.

"I told you to keep it open overnight so that it wouldn't stink so much!" She yelled in a strictly British voice. "But clearly when heavy rain and lightning started it should have been a sign for you close it, you uneducated and completely useless brat!"

"I-I-I'm sorry.." Elena said in a small voice.

"Go do it now before I strangle you!" Esther yelled.

Elena stared horrified at her request. Surly she wasn't suggesting that she go outside while lightning and thunder were roaring, was she? "Now?" She squeaked.

"YES NOW! GO!"

"But-but I-I'm scared." She protested, her doe eyes full of tears. She hated thunder and lightning, it had killed her mother and ever since then Elena could hardly breathe when a storm raided through Mystic Falls. Her father used to distract her when she was little by telling her fairytales until the thunder stopped but then he died and she was left to fend for herself.

"You're scared of a little thunder?" Esther laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, child!" She rolled her eyes. "Get out of the house now and go close the barn doors!"

"Please don't make me!" Elena begged, her brown eyes tearing up.

"Elena, don't you dare-"Esther was cut off by a male voice.

"I'll do it."

It was Mathew Donavan. The boy who had came to live with Elena and her father when she only 5 years old. Matt, as she liked to call him, was like a brother to her. He loved Elena dearly and always looked after her. He was an orphan when Grayson, Elena's father, took him in. He helped around the property in exchange for a bed to sleep in and food to eat. By the time that he was thirteen, he worked extremely hard to show that he was grateful for what he had been given, which is why Grayson gave a piece of his property to Matt when he turned 16 and that same year he died from a snakebite.

"What was that Mathew?" Esther questioned in a calm British tone that indicated that she was angry.

"I said I'll do it." Matt stood his ground.

"If I wanted you to do it I would have called you, not her!" She yelled, pointing to Elena. Esther had turned into a complete monster when Grayson died. When she married Grayson and first came to live with them she was nice to Elena, but after his death she stared to despise the child. She would often beat her with a thin piece of wood that bended easily and it normally left marks for months on the girl's skin. No one understood why she hated the poor child, but she did. She had never laid a finger on her own daughters, but she took pleasure in punishing Elena. Her excuse was that Elena was disobedient and needed to be punished. The town's people didn't interfere since Esther Gilbert was one of the richest women in town.

"She's scared; she lost her mother in a storm because she was hit by lightning." Matt said in a calm voice not wanting to anger the woman even further. He was still working on her property to earn his bread.

"Oh so that's the story of her death, how tragic." She rolled her eyes before narrowing them in Elena's direction. "I guess that's what you get for abandoning your family and marrying a man just because of his money."

"My mother didn't marry my father for his money! She loved him!" Elena yelled. She could take anything thrown at her as long as it didn't touch her parents.

"Sure she did." Esther gritted her teeth. "She was a commoner! An immigrant who didn't have enough food to survive until Grayson took her in!"

"I heard she was a prostitute." Hayley added.

"No she wasn't!" Elena yelled at Hayley before turning to Esther. "She wasn't an immigrant! My father met her in Bulgaria on his trip there and they got married before she moved to Mystic Falls!"

"Raise your voice one more time and I swear to god I will strangle you, child!" She hissed at Elena, her eyes popping out of their sockets. "You have the nerve to speak to me like that!" She yelled before walking over to the fire place. She picked up the bendy stick before approaching Elena. "I will show you, you little worm!" With that she grabbed Elena by her hair and twisted her around before she started to whip her bottom with the stick.

Elena cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she was whipped. She could hear giggles and laughter coming from Rebekah and Hayley. Matt stood helplessly watching the girl getting beaten by the evil woman. He couldn't do anything to help her because he knew that his family would be punished for it later. He had a wife, April, and a daughter Anna that he had to protect.

After what felt like hours but it was only a couple of minutes, Esther released her as she hissed. "Now, go and do what you're told!"

"I bet she can't even sit on her ass anymore." Rebekah added with a smirk before starting to laugh.

"GO!" Esther yelled as she pushed her in the direction of the door.

"Please don't make her, Mrs. Gilbert, she's always been afraid of thunder. I will do it." Jenna peeped in. She was Elena's nanny. When Isabella died, Grayson found a nanny to look after Elena for when he went on long business trips since she was only 4 years old when Isabella died.

Esther banged the stick against the wooden table before screaming out. "I will not listen to this nonsense anymore!" She turned to Elena. "You get out now if you don't want me to keep whipping you."

Elena was sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks as she whispered. "I-I'll-do it."

"GO THEN!" She hissed pointing to the door.

Elena slowly walked, tears in her eyes, fear in her heart as she took every step. When she came to the door, her shaky hand reached for the handle and she turned it. She didn't even get the chance to open the door when a loud roar of thunder and lightning erupted through the house. She jumped out of fear and stopped in her tracks.

"GO!" Esther yelled.

She cried silently as she pulled the door open. It was a big storm outside, trees were swishing from side to side, and dirt was being carried by the wind. She stepped out, shaking and feeling like she was about to die. She could do anything. Any kind of job, she never complained, but when it came to walking outside in this storm she was scared out of her mind. She took slow steps out into the garden, the wind blowing her hair onto her face. Her tears dried almost instantly from the gusts of wind. As she approached the barn, she saw Matt closing the doors. He turned to her and yelled. "Get under the patio!"

She nodded her head before she ran in the direction of the patio and waited for him. After he had closed the door, he ran over to her. "Here is the key."

"Th-thank you." She sobbed out.

"You have nothing to thank me for, baby girl. It's okay." He smiled at her as he hugged her quickly. "Go back in. I'll get inside through the back door. They didn't see me sneak out."

"Okay." Elena nodded her head before slowly heading in the direction of the front door. She was scared as the thunder whizzed through the sky and the lightning shined. As she approached the front door and opened it she found Esther, Rebekah and Hayley standing there with smirks on their faces. "Took you long enough." Esther snorted before grabbing the key from her and walking off.

"You're such a scaredy-cat." Hayley teased.

"Oh don't tease, Hayley." Rebekah said with a smirk on her face. "She lost her mummy in a storm."

"Shut up." Elena hissed at then before heading back up-stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Rebekah questioned.

"To sleep."

"Remember that I need you tomorrow bright and early to iron my dresses!" She yelled behind her.

"How could I forget?" Elena muttered as she rolled her eyes. For the last month all that they talked about was the arrival of Prince Damon Leonardo Salvatore from Italy. The Salvatore family ruled Mystic Falls. King Giuseppe and queen Rozalia were at the head of the town, even though Mystic Falls had a mayor of its own, the Salvatore family had the biggest influence and input when it came to making decisions. Their oldest son Prince Damon Leonardo, was at age now and was expected to marry in the next week which is why the King had organized a ball for all the girls who had reached the age of 16 to attend so that his son could choose his queen. Hayley and Rebekah had received their invitations a month ago and have been talking about it ever since.

As she made her way into the attic, which was her bedroom since her father died, she quickly walked over to the window and closed it before lighting up a candle. She held the candle as she grabbed her little booklet and walked over to the bed. She got under the blankets before opening the book and starting to read, trying to take her mind off the events. Her backside was hurting so much that tears were glistening in her eyes but she ignored it as she read the passage.

**_September the 18th of 1766_**

Her soft locks remind me of velvet, she's such a beautiful child, just like her father. She's only 7 months old but so clever for her age. She coos at me like a little bird in the mornings, she reminds me of what I have gained by leaving my home and my family. In her big brown doe eyes I see the reflection of my soul. The reflection of what I first fell in love with. I see Grayson every time I look at my beautiful little girl. She has his eyes but I'm positive she has my glow in them. She has that beautiful pure glow of innocence and beauty. I can see her at age, in her wedding dress smiling at me, ready to start a life of her own.

Even more tears streamed down her cheeks as she read the passage. It was the only thing she had left of her mother. The only thing father had left of her, and he passed it onto Elena on his death bed telling her that it contained something very important for her. She read it every night, it was a constant reminder of what she had lost so many years ago, but also a reminder to fight and keep hope that one day she would leave this place and start a life of her own, just like her mother said. She had hope that Mr. Fell would take her in…at least she would be his personal assistant.

She laid on the pillow, tears in her eyes as she read over the passage again and again until she grew tired and fell asleep with the little booklet clutched to her chest.

**The Royal Salvatore Palace**

**-The Princes Bedroom-**

The young man had hardly gotten any sleep last night what with all the thunder and lightning irritating him and now his mother was pulling back the curtains and letting the rays of sunshine light the room up. "Mother, please…"

"Hush, Damon, it's time to get up." Rozalia told her oldest son as she approached him and took a seat beside him on the bed. She raised her hand and ran it lightly through his black raven hair. "The maid will be here soon with your breakfast."

"In bed?" Damon asked, opening only one eye.

"Don't be cheeky, you know the rules."

"You keep forgetting mother that I haven't been home since I was 12. Those rules don't really apply to me."

"Oh, what about the holidays? You have always spent the holidays with us, Damon, and might I add it wasn't your father's idea or mine to send you to Italy to study, you wanted that my boy."

"Yes, I wanted freedom. If I had stayed here, father would have made me get married when I turned of age, I escaped two years." He smirked.

She ruffled his hair smiling. "You haven't changed at all. You're still the cheeky little boy who used to steal all the cookies from the kitchen when our guests arrived."

"I really don't remember that." Damon smirked as he sat up on the bed.

"Well I do." Rozalia smiled at him as she stroked his cheek gently. "You need to get ready. You have to give the speech today."

Damon's mood instantly changed. He didn't want this. He despised this idea. He wanted to bring Katharina, his best friend from University, and marry her but his father refused saying that he needed to choose a girl from Mystic Falls. A born and raised citizen from their land and now he was expected to attend a ceremony and give a speech in front of the entire town about his intentions. He was to greet all the girls of age and personally invite them to the Ball which was in less than five days. "This is being forced upon me."

"Damon, we don't have a choice."

"Why not marry Stefan, he'll be of age soon and leave me out of it?" He yelled throwing the covers and getting out of bed.

"It doesn't work like that and you know it." Rozalia said to him sympathetically.

"I don't want to just marry a girl that I will never love." He stomped his foot angrily.

"Well, find a girl that you will love. You can choose anyone my boy." Rozalia smiled at him as she stood up.

In that moment Kyra, the maid walked in. "Oh I'm sorry for interrupting." She bowed in front of Damon and the Queen.

"Okay fine. I'll marry Kyra." Damon gestured to the woman. "She's nice to me and-" Rozalia cut him off.

"Apologize to Kyra right now!" She hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, Kyra, I'm just trying to make a point." Damon smiled apologetically.

"That's alright, my lord."

"Damon, remember?" He smiled at her.

"You're just like your mother." She smiled at him before glancing at Rozalia.

"He is, but he's stubborn just like his father." The queen said with a smile on her face. "Ignore him, Kyra, he can be a pesky little bug."

"Tell me Kyra, do you believe it's fair that I should be forced upon marriage just because I am of age?" Damon questioned trying to make his point.

"Way past of age." Rozalia added.

The maid looked from the queen to the angry young prince. "It's not my place to say, Damon." She said in an apologetic tone.

"Well, I'm the prince and I give you the right to tell me what you really think."

"Damon, don't be silly. This is pointless." Rozalia told him as she walked up to him. She moved a part of lose hair that was on his forehead to the side as she said. "I suggest you spend this time looking for the girl you want."

"I've already made my decision. I want Kyra." He smirked at the maid.

"Well, my lord, I'm already taken." Kyra peeped in knowing that it was okay to speak freely because Rozalia and Damon weren't very formal when they were around the staff, only the king was.

"Bad luck my boy, but keep looking." Rozalia smirked back at him. "There has to be a girl here that you will be fond of."

"You married father not because you were fond of him but because you were in love with him."

"Yes, but I knew your father since I was 12."

"Well, I've know Katarina since I was 14."

"But Katarina isn't qualified."

"Why not? What difference does it make if she's a citizen of Mystic Falls or not? Upon marriage to me she will become one."

Rozalia huffed. She stared at her son as she said. "It's still not a marriage out of love."

"At least it's friendship."

"This is pointless, Damon, and you know it. You need to get ready for your speech so no more arguing and wasting precious time."

"But-"

"No more!" She hissed. "Eat and bathe. We haven't got much time left. I let you sleep in. I should have woken you an hour ago but I let you sleep in, now don't be disrespectful." She pointed her finger in his direction.

Damon huffed, knowing that it was useless fighting with his mother because she wasn't the one in charge. His father was and there was no way he was going to change Giuseppe's mind about this marriage. He had already started going on about how Damon had wasted two years instead of looking for a wife in Mystic Falls.

When his mother left the room he took the tray from Kyra and sat it on the table before walking over to his window. He could see the entire town, every mansion, house, cottage, and even the barns. He watched it for a while realizing that one girl, of age, was in less than five days going to be his wife. He hardly knew any of these girls; they had all seemed interested when he arrived yesterday. Some of them were standing on the side walk watching as his carriage passed, others were lined up in front of the castle watching him get out of the carriage and waving. It all seemed foreign to him. In Italy he was treated just like any other citizen. All the girls he had been with were just looking for fun. Katarina was carefree and fun. She used to sneak around and get in trouble along with him. She never stared at him as if he was a prize, these girls did.

"Look for a born and raised Mystic Falls girl, Damon. Don't pick her because she's a lady or because she's rich. Pick a girl with a heart, I'm sure there must be at least one." Kyra said from behind him.

"I-I don't know how to. I've never been in love. How do I know it's real?" He questioned.

"You'll know when you meet her. She'll take your breath away with her beauty and with her kindness."

"It all seems like a fairytale, but this is real life. I-I can't just-" She cut him off.

"Yes you can. Your father is a good man. He has given you a choice to choose any girl from Mystic Falls, and my god there are many of age, but be wise with your decision." She told him softly with a smile. In that moment the maid was called by one of the staff members. "Eat your breakfast and bathe. You have to be ready in an hour. I must go now." Kyra said to him before exiting the room.

"Great." Damon mumbled rolling his eyes as he looked back out of the window. "I wonder which one of you will end up being my wife."

**The Gilbert Mansion**

**-Rebekah's Room-**

"Pull her hair back and braid it." Esther said to Elena as she brushed Rebekah's long blond hair.

"No, mother! I want to curl it!" Rebekah yelled as she spun around on her chair to face her mother. "I don't want to look like all the others! I want to look special so that he will notice me!" She hissed.

"Then what are you going to do for the ball, Rebekah?!"

"I'll figure something out. It's better that I catch his eye now." She smiled, her chin held up high.

"I suppose you're right." Esther said folding her arms over her chest. "Elena, make her hair curly." She told Elena before turning around and leaving the room.

"With a rose in the back, Elena." Rebekah added.

"Okay." Elena said as she placed the brush down. "I'll go get the cotton strips." She said before walking over to the cupboard and taking out the box of cut cotton strips. She returned to where Rebekah was sitting and placed them beside her. "You're going to have to wet your hair."

"Fine." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"But be aware that it might become frizzy when it dries since your hair is naturally really frizzy."

'So what are you saying?" Rebekah yelled. "Can you make my hair nice and curly or not?"

"I…I don't know, I've never tried it before." Elena answered honestly.

"Yes you have! You've done it to Hayley many times!"

"Yes, but Hayley has naturally straight hair…you don't."

"Are you calling my hair horrible, you little worm?" The blond hissed.

"No, all I'm saying is that your hair might not curl like you want it to." Elena explained suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at the girl.

"That depends on you!" Rebekah hissed. "Do you want me to look ugly in front of the prince? Do you?"

"No, you do not understand what I'm trying to tell you." Elena rolled her eyes.

"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" Rebekah hissed. "MOTHER!"

"Yes dear?" Esther yelled from somewhere outside of the room. In a few seconds she was inside the room staring at her daughter. "What seems to be the matter, dear?"

"Elena is making fun of me and my hair. She's rolling her eyes at me and taunting me, mother!"

"ELENA!" Esther approached her with her hand raised. "I will not have you put down MY DAUGHTER!" With that she slapped Elena across the face. It stung like a bitch.

"I didn't!" Elena defended herself as she stepped back. "I'm just trying to explain to her that her hair might not curl the way she wants it to."

"And why is that? My daughter has beautiful blond hair! She'll have beautiful curls!" She hissed.

"Her hair is frizzy."

"She has beautiful hair!" Esther yelled.

"I didn't say that she doesn't have beautiful hair, all I'm saying is that she-" She was cut off by Jenna.

"Mrs. Gilbert, may I suggest taking the girls to someone with more experience like Lila, after all Elena is just a girl she doesn't know very well." Jenna said in a soft voice looking over at Elena and giving her a signal to stay quiet.

Esther placed her hand on her chin as she thought for a second. "I suppose so, after all this is an important event." She looked over at Rebekah as she said. "Come on, I'm taking you to Lila, she's the best…she does my hair." She smiled as she pointed to the monstrosity that was her head.

"Yes, your hair is absolutely beautiful." Jenna added with a fake smile.

"Thank you, Jenna." Esther smiled happily. "Come along, dear, we have to hurry."

Once they were out of the room Elena walked over to Jenna and asked. "You do realize that it's 7 o'clock in the morning. Lila is probably not even up yet."

"Well, let's see if she has the guts to tell Mrs. Wicked Witch of Mystic Falls to leave." Jenna smirked. "I couldn't care less about Rebekah's hair, what I'm concerned with are those marks from last night." She pointed to Elena's backside.

"I-I'm fine." Elena said avoiding eye contact.

"You are not fine, my child." Jenna shook her head. "Now come, let me see."

Elena slowly walked over to the woman before lifting her dress up. "It's not that bad. I've had worse."

"It's still red, but the skin isn't broken which is good. I'll put a wet cloth on it to clean it out." Jenna told her before exiting the room. She returned with a cotton cloth and a bowl of water in it. She wet the cloth before placing it on her back side. It stung and Elena yelped.

"I'm sorry, I have to clean it." Jenna said in an apologetic voice.

"I know…."

She held the cloth on her marks for a while before pulling it away. "You should avoid sitting down for a while and sleep on your tummy."

"I will." Elena nodded her head.

"How are you doing? Did you sleep at all last night?" Jenna asked.

"A little." Elena answered honestly.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Jenna said as she brushed her brown hair away from her beautiful face. "Are you excited about the ball?"

"I'm not going." Elena looked away as she answered.

"What? Why? You're of age, Elena. You should be-"

"I'm not allowed." She answered.

"What do you mean you're not allowed to? Of course you are! All girls from Mystic Falls are attending, sweetheart."

"I didn't receive an invitation and Esther is making me look after the house while they attend."

"Nonsense!" Jenna yelled frustrated. "You must have received an invitation! All girls did, even Genevieve has received hers and she's sick. We all know the poor child won't make it." She shook her head sadly before looking up at Elena. "You had to have received an invitation, Elena."

"I didn't, and it's because when the man showed up to the mansion asking if Esther had any girls of age she only listed Rebekah and Hayley. She never mentioned me." Elena said sadly."But I don't care. It's just a stupid ball where every girl is going to try and persuade the prince to marry her." She rolled her eyes. "You know rumors are going around town that he doesn't even want to get married. I can't blame him though."

Jenna smiled at her as she asked. "And since when do you believe in gossip?"

"Since Caroline Forbs told me." She giggled before adding. "She said that he's very bad and wicked."

Jenna chuckled. "And what do you think?"

"How should I know, I've never met him." She smiled a sparkle in her eyes. "He's probably just like King Giuseppe." She rolled her eyes before imitating the king. "I am your king, and I will do what is best for this town-errr Rozalia, my queen, get me my trousers."

"Elena!" Jenna scolded her but couldn't help but laugh herself. "Don't let anybody hear you say that." She pointed her finger in Elena's direction. "The king is a nice man, and I'm sure his son is wonderful too."

Elena giggled as she added with that sparkle in her eye. "I'm sure he is."

**The Gilbert Mansion**

**-Outside in the garden-**

"Come along girls!" Esther called as she stood in her blue gown in the middle of the garden.

Rebekah and Hayley walked out of the house with their heads held high, they could hardly see where they were going.

"Here comes the gruesome twosome." Matt whispered in Elena's ear making her giggle. The entire staff was standing outside waiting for them to come out. Rebekah was dressed in a green gown with shiny diamonds. She had her hair pulled back into a bun with a red rose in the back. She looked like one of those evil witches from fairytales. Hayley had half of her hair pined up while the other half was down resting on her shoulders. Her dress was a light yellow color that made her look like a fairy.

"Hayley, walk like a lady!" Esther scolded as she watched her daughter almost trip over her dress. Hayley kept her head down watching every step she took. "HAYLEY! For the love of god, head up, and walk confidently."

"I can't! These shoes are making me wobbly!" She cried frustrated.

"You're so dumb you don't even know how to walk properly." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Rebekah, don't' speak to your sister like that!" She hissed at her daughter.

"What? It's true." She rolled her eyes. "I don't want her anywhere near me when we get to the town square. I don't want Damon to think I'm an invalid like she is."

"Enough!" Esther hissed as she turned to the staff. "Don't they look lovely?"

Everybody nodded their heads and said that they looked lovely. Most of them didn't mean it but said it anyway because they knew that they had to in order to keep their jobs. Elena, Matt and Jenna kept on giggling and whispering amongst each other little comments on how ridiculous the girls looked and how Esther was acting.

The carriage soon arrived and stopped in front of the yard for them. Once they had gotten in and were off to the town square Jenna turned to Elena. "I will do your chores before they get back, you go with Caroline and have fun."

"What?" Elena questioned not understanding.

"I said, go and have fun, but be back by nightfall so that the Wicked Witch doesn't ask questions."

"But-"

"No buts, Elena." Matt interrupted. "You are going." He smiled at her. "Caroline is up in the attic waiting for you. Take the back roads and hurry." He told her.

She stared at them for a second completely shocked and overwhelmed before jumping up and embracing them into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" She squealed.

"Go!" Both Jenna and Matt said to her with smiles on their faces. She rushed quickly into the house and headed upstairs to meet Caroline.

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**-The foyer-**

As Damon stepped down the stairs, all dressed up and looking dashing, he was greeted by his brother, Stefan, and his father.

"Damon, you look dashing my boy!" Giuseppe smiled slapping his son on the back.

"Thank you, father." Damon tried to smile. He was in no mood to act happy about this but he also knew that there was no point in putting up a fight.

"You certainly look good, brother." Stefan added, his green eyes smiling up at Damon. "You're quite the ladies man I've heard."

"Of course he is!" The king beamed. "I've heard stories from Romano that you have acquainted with quite a few ladies while you were in Italy." Romano was Damon's monitor. He went everywhere Damon went to make sure that the young prince was safe.

"Oh let's leave that part out, after all, he needs to get married. We don't want the bride running off upon hearing that the Prince has had so many women friends." Rozalia said as she made her way down the stairs.

"We certainly don't want that." Giuseppe agreed.

"Then it's about time we left for the ceremony." Rozalia said as she locked her hand through her husband's.

"I simply cannot wait." Damon said sarcastically in a low tone so that Stefan could only hear.

"Your facial expression doesn't give anything away, brother." Stefan teased.

"For once in my life I wish you were born first." Damon smirked at him.

"Oh, but don't believe that I will have much luck either. I'll be coming of age next year." The younger Salvatore said sadly.

"Then start looking for a girl." Damon told him, realizing that he should have done the same.

"I'll try to persuade father to give me a little more time, perhaps two years." He smirked at Damon.

"Not very likely, son." Giuseppe added as he turned to face them. "You have had more than enough time to fool around, now it's time to settle down." He pointed to Damon. "Not to mention that it's a disaster for a royal to be seen at a Brothel."

Damon's eyes widened and so did Stefan's. "What? Where did you hear this father?" Damon asked shocked. It wasn't true. He had never been to such a place. He had enough female company that he never felt the need to visit such a place. "I assure you that it is not true. I have had female company and indulged in it but I have never visited a Brothel."

Giuseppe smirked at his son. "Just making sure." Damon rolled his eyes. His father's humor could be shocking sometimes. "After all, you don't need to. You are stunning just like your mother. I have no doubt that women would be after you."

Damon looked over at Stefan who was holding in his laugh. "I will have you hanged if you so much as squeak." Damon pretended to threaten his brother.

"I'm so lucky not to be you." Stefan smirked.

Damon slapped him around the head.

"Enough fooling around. We must behave like royals." Rozalia said to her two sons.

Once they were outside two carriages were waiting for them. One was for the King and Queen, the other for the two Princes. They all got into the carriage and headed to the town square. Damon watching out the window as they passed little houses, people greeting them and waving. It all seemed so wonderful…but there was one thing missing…a girl…a girl that he would love.

**The town square**

**-Behind the carriages-**

"Isn't he just perfect?" Caroline beamed as she peaked from behind the carriage while pointing to the boy who was standing beside the king. "Look at how handsome he is?"

"Yes, I suppose he does look good." Elena agreed as she looked at the man dressed in a guard's uniform.

"He's the head of security and I've also heard that he's the Prince's best friend." Caroline beamed.

"You know that you are of age now. What if the prince picks you at the ball? You might end up as the prince's wife instead of the guard's wife."

"That's not going to happen. I won't be at the ball."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"I'm going to sneak out…I can't risk it." She said softly. "I like Prince Damon, he's nice-"

"And you're gorgeous. If he's going to pick anyone it's going to be you." It was true. Caroline was the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls. Her family was already acquainted with the royals and her living standards were pretty good. She was a nice girl even though she was rich. She loved to gossip but in general she was a sweet girl and the only friend that Elena had. People mostly believed that Elena was Caroline's little helper, but it wasn't like that. They were real friends.

"And that's why I'm hiding. I can't risk it. I will sneak out as soon as I get to the ball so that he doesn't see me."

"And is that why we're hiding behind a carriage?" Elena asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes!" Caroline smiled. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I shouldn't even be here. Jenna and Matt are covering for me. I have to be back home by nightfall."

"That's enough time for us to have some fun." The blonde giggled.

They watched as the King gave some speech about his son before the young prince stepped on the podium. Elena had to admit that he was extremely handsome. She had never seen him before but he took her breath away. He had beautiful black hair and he was tall. She couldn't really make out his face from such a distance, but she could tell that he was good looking by the reaction he was receiving from all the other girls.

"And now they've gone wild." Elena added with a smile.

"Who wouldn't? Even I would go wild if I wasn't in love already." Caroline added before chuckling.

**The town square**

**-The podium-**

"Thank you all for coming." Damon greeted when the crowd of girls stopped cheering. "I assume you already know why you're here. All of you have received an invitation to the ball but I wanted to invite you all formally myself." They started yelling and cheering again so he stopped. He decided to wait until they were calm again before continuing. "At the ball, 79 of you will attend but only one of you will become my wife." They started to cheer again and it was starting to annoy him. "Please can you girls calm down?" He spoke in a loud voice trying to get their attention but it was no use. Some of them were yelling 'I LOVE YOU' others were saying 'PICK ME' and so on. How did his father expect him to marry one of them? They were all wild and completely out of their minds.

"PLEASE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" Giuseppe yelled as he stood up but received a glare of disapproval from his wife. The town square grew quiet instantly. "Thank you. I know you are all excited but let's keep the excitement in until until the ball." He turned back to Damon. "Continue."

"Thank you, father." Damon said before turning back to the crowd. "I here stand asking every girl out there who already has found her companion to not feel obligated to attend this ball. You are all young ladies now, and please do take responsibility for yourselves. I am your Prince but I wish to not intrude to those of you who are already being courted and very much in love." He smiled tightly hoping that somehow over night every single one of these girls would fall in love but he could tell by the glares they were giving him that that was not going to happen. "As for the ladies who are very much single, I am honored to see you attend." They gave a little cheer, not so loud this time since the king was still standing next to his son. "Thank you once again for attending this public invitation." He said before smiling at them and waving. They started to cheer again loudly but Damon just turned around and headed to where his mother and brother were sitting.

"I think the majority of these girls are preposterous." He told them.

"Damon!" Rozalia scolded. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not. Did you miss the part where they were screaming and shouting at me?" He asked his mother in disbelief.

"They're just overwhelmed." She said to him as she stood up. "This doesn't happen very often so they tend to get a little overexcited."

Stefan smiled as he added. "Don't worry brother, Romano will always be by your side. Your safety will be ensured."

"You won't be joking or laughing when you come of age and when father forces you to marry but the only choice you have is a bunch of lunatics." He hissed at Stefan before saying to his mother. "I'm going with Romano for a drink."

"Behave, Damon" Rozalia told him, "and be home by nightfall."

**The Mystic Garden**

**-Sitting by the open market-**

"At least he said that those who were already being courted didn't have to attend." Elena said as she popped a cherry into her mouth.

"My father would have had a heart attack if I refused to attend the ball. He wants me to marry the Prince." Caroline said sadly.

"Would it be such a bad thing? I mean you haven't even spoken to the guard. What if he's not fond of you? You would be missing an opportunity to marry a very handsome royal."

"The guard has noticed me…he always notices me. We haven't spoken yet but he's always looking at me when we cross paths." The blonde said happily.

"How romantic." Elena teased.

"It is!" The blonde squealed. "You should try to find yourself a man, Elena." She giggled before adding. "If I were you I'd crash the ball…actually it wouldn't be crashing since you're of age and you should be invited."

"Don't be ridiculous." Elena shook her head. "He wouldn't even notice me."

"Well obviously when you're dressed like that and with bushy hair." The blonde pointed out. "But you're so beautiful, Elena." She ran her hand down Elena's long hair as she said. "If only you'd dress up and do your hair nicely, you'd be stunning…better looking than I am."

"Don't be silly, Caroline, I could never compare to you." Elena blushed.

"You don't see it, Elena, but you're a natural beauty." The blonde told her with a smile.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not going." She shook her head. "And besides, the Prince is such a wuss."

Caroline chuckled before asking. "Why do you say that?"

"He was literally scared of the girls." Elena rolled her eyes. "How do you expect a man like that to rule and protect the people."

"He's still young." Caroline added.

"I know, but he's just so…"

"What?" A voice came behind them.

Both of the girls turned around and were met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes and dark black hair. They stared in horror at the man before saying in union and bowing before him. "Your majesty."

"He's just so…what?" The Prince ignored their bowing and tapped his foot as he waited for an answer.

"I'm so sorry your majesty." Elena apologized with her puppy-dog eyes as she stared up at him. He was even more beautiful up close.

"I will dismiss this if you honestly tell me what you were going to say"

Elena gulped staring at him. "I-I was going to say wonderful." She smiled. It was true, he was wonderful, but it wasn't what she was going to say at the time.

"You're lying." Damon told her before looking her up and down. She was wearing an old white dirty dress, her hair was all messy but her face was child-like beautiful. "What happened? Didn't have time to bathe this morning little girl?" he decided to taunt her since she was gossiping about him.

Elena stared back at him. She opened her mouth to tell him that she had awoken this morning at 4 am to get the girls ready, but then stopped and narrowed her eyes before snapping. "No, actually, I didn't but at least I'm not scared of a bunch of girls."

Damon smirked. "And there we have it. The real answer I was looking for."

"Elena!" Caroline nudged her. "I'm so sorry your majesty, she's never like this. She's just a little ill today." She smiled apologetically at Damon before grabbing Elena's hand. "Let's go!"

Elena stood up to her feet and turned to leave but Damon stopped them. "Wait."

They both turned towards him. "Are one of you by any chance attending the ball?"

"No." They both answered.

"Great." He smiled. "Now, tell me girls where is a good place for me to hide out until the dragon girls stop coming after me." He asked glaring at them.

"Dragon girls?" Elena repeated in a low voice so that he wouldn't hear before chuckling softly.

"Is something funny, little one?" Damon asked raising his eyebrow at the girl with messy hair.

"So you're admitting that you're afraid of a bunch of girls?" Elena asked before she could stop herself. "And you've even give them a name. Dragon Girls."

"Elena! My sweet Jesus, what is wrong with you, girl?" Caroline hissed at her.

Damon just laughed. "At least the little one is honest." He turned to Caroline. "You just lied to me about the ball." He smirked.

"I-I-I didn't lie…I'm just…" She stopped talking and turned completely red.

"I knew who you were, Miss Forbes." Damon added a smirk on his face. He knew her, his father had already pointed her out as soon as the ceremony was over. He admired her beauty and that was the reason he decided to come and talk to her. She really was beautiful with her blonde hair and blue eyes…but that wasn't the only thing he was looking for. He turned back to the dirty girl and smirked. "Yes, I'll admit they scare me."

Elena stared at him for a second before starting to laugh. He was honest and funny, maybe she had the wrong idea about him. Damon watched her laugh, she had a cute laugh and her nose reminded him of a little rabbit's nose when it scrunched up. The girl was clearly innocent and honest which he admired.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I think Elena needs to lie down. She's clearly not okay." Caroline said as she grabbed Elena's hand in an attempt to drag her away.

"Oh please, call me Damon and don't drag the funny girl away." He smiled at Caroline. "She's making my day much more pleasant."

"I have a name you know." Elena said to him as she pulled out of Caroline's grip.

"Elena, right?" Damon smirked.

"Yes, Elena…The Elena." She smiled and giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Elena…The Elena." Damon smirked at her as he extended his hand a gesture that surprised Caroline.

"I have germs." She teased not extending her hand.

"You might be right about that." Damon played along.

"We don't want the Prince to get germs so I'll keep my hands to myself." She smiled at him again before giggling.

He couldn't help but laugh at her. Caroline just stared at them. Looking from Elena to the Prince and wondering if she was going crazy. This was not happening. She wasn't seriously making fun of the Prince, was she? Caroline wanted to just turn away and run off or if it was possible for the ground to open and swallow her alive.

Damon and Elena both turned to Caroline with raised eyebrows. The blonde stared at them, crimson red, as she said. "El-Elena we should-"

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. At least we can save him from the girls." She smiled at her friend before looking back up at Damon. "Don't worry; I won't let them swallow you alive as long as you don't mind hiding out in a barn," She leaned in closer making an adorable disgusted face, "with pigs and cows…you can get germs."

"I'll survive." Damon whispered back with a smirk.

**In the barn**

**-Sitting on the hay-**

"So you're helplessly in love with my guard?" Damon asked Caroline as he twisted a piece of hay in his hand.

"I'm sorry your majesty-"

"Call me Damon, Caroline." He offered with a small smile.

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat before saying. "Damon, I know this is rude of me to ask but I beg you not to choose me."

He pretended to consider it for a moment before making a serious face, deciding to taunt her a little bit. "What's wrong with me? Why don't you want to be my wife?"

Caroline stared, her blue eyes full of fear. "No your majesty, it's not like that. You're an extraordinary handsome, smart, and wonderful man. I-I'd be honored to be your wife…it's just that I…"She stopped herself from talking knowing that if her father ever found out he would literally murderer her. She stared Damon in the eyes as she said. "Like I said, I'd be honored to be your wife if you choose me."

Damon eyed her, she was very brave and honorable, as he smiled. "Do not worry Caroline, I'd never take you away from true love."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry? I don't quite understand?"

He laughed as he stood up and approached her. "Nicklaus Mikaelson is my friend first and then my guard. I would never stand in his way, in the way of true love, Caroline."

"Does that mean…" She asked, her voice hinting on her insecurity.

Damon nodded his head smiling. "I will let him know that he is one lucky man to be loved by a woman like you."

"No! You cannot say anything." She panicked.

Damon raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Because he doesn't know…we've never talked before." She confessed turning red from embarrassment.

Damon stared stunned by her confession. "How-how can you be in love if you do not even know him?"

Elena peeped in. "It's love at first sight." She smiled at Caroline who looked completely flushed before turning to Damon. "They've never talked because they didn't need to. A simple look is enough to completely capture a person and fill their heart with love." Elena smiled as she explained.

"Forgive me but I don't quite understand this sort of love. How can you love someone who you know nothing about? It's absurd!" He cried.

"It's passionate and pure…and real." She smiled at Damon as she added. "A simple look can tell an entire story."

"You sound like Shakespeare." Damon smiled at the dirty girl with bushy hair. "You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

"On the contrary, my Prince." She giggled, "I am anything but romantic." She jumped on the hay and bounced like a ball. Damon shook his head and laughed. She was so childish and he loved it because she reminded him of Katarina. She was carefree just like her. This girl was making his day. She fell back and got comfortable on the hay before saying. "Life is too cruel for me to believe in romance and happily ever after."

"Elena, don't say that." Caroline intervened. "You will meet someone and fall in–"

"No, I won't. It's simply not written into my destiny and I'm okay with that." She pretended to smile. In reality she wasn't okay with any of it, but refused to let the other people around her see it. She was well aware that her life would never change for the better. She smiled at Caroline as she said. "Perhaps, I will get lucky and Mr. Fell might take me in as his personal assistant. He's been hinting at it for almost a year now but the Wicked Witch won't allow it."

"Mr. Fell? The old man who owns the dark castle?" Damon asked, his blue eyes wide in horror.

"Yes, that would be him." Elena nodded.

"You cannot go with him!" Damon shouted. "That man is not to be trusted!"

"He's not a bad man." Elena defended. "He's simply different."

"He's evil!"

"Oh in god's name, where did you hear that? Just because he dresses funny and hardly talks to people doesn't mean he's evil." Elena rolled her eyes at the Prince.

"Elena, don't trust him…promise me?" Damon asked, his eyes pleading with the girl. He felt this huge pressure in his chest when she mentioned Mr. Fell. He didn't want her to end up with such a dark and mysterious man.

"You're being ridiculous. He's just an old man who happens to like spending time on his own, away from the towns people." She shook her head. "He used to be my father's friend."

"Used to be? Why past tense? Surely your father wouldn't give you away to him-" Elena cut him off.

"My father is dead."

"Oh…" Damon closed his mouth. He hesitated not knowing what to say. He swallowed thickly before uttering. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you…it was a long time ago." She said sympathetically.

"You cannot go with him! You deserve to find a man who you will spend the rest of your life with, not to be someone's personal assistant. What does that even mean?" Damon demanded suddenly getting upset with the girl. He wouldn't allow this.

"A personal assistant is someone who tends to all the needs of her master." She explained.

"And you want to be his slave!" Damon yelled.

"I don't have a choice! He's better then that Wicked Witch!" Elena yelled back.

"Of course you have a choice! Find yourself a nice suitor! There are plenty of men out there, and when you're of age, I am sure they will gladly take interest in you! I'm sure you'll be able to find someone." He tried to convince her.

"It is not that simple!" Elena shot back. "I am not a lady! I am a servant if you haven't noticed."

"Elena! No, you are not!" Caroline yelled.

"Caroline, do not!" Elena pointed her finger in Caroline's direction warning her. "That is not my home anymore! I am simply a servant there!" She refused to let herself believe that that mansion was her home. It stopped being her home when her father passed away.

Damon stared at the two girls. They were at war with their glares. He cleared his throat before turning to Elena. "There are many male servants that I am sure would be delighted to go steady with you."

"Oh please don't lie to me. You're a Prince and you should never lie to your people." She pointed in his direction with her little finger.

"I am not lying. I am simply telling you that life has more to offer. You should explore." Damon explained.

"I would be very grateful if we started a new subject, I'm quite getting bored with this." Elena said as she jumped up on the hay and started to bounce again. "I want to enjoy my free days thinking about happy times and laughing." She declared as she jumped on the hay and started to twirl like a ballerina. "I am happy right now and that is all that matters!"

Damon watched her with amazement. This girl was full of surprises. She started to sing, didn't care that it sounded terrible, and jumped up and down like a bouncing ball. Caroline laughed at her and clapped her hands.

"You are one extraordinary creature, Elena…The Elena." He said more to himself then to her.

**On the way back to the Gilbert Mansion**

**-On the road-**

"I think you should go to the ball." Elena blurted out as she walked down the path next to Caroline.

"What? No! You heard Damon. He told me that he wouldn't choose me, so what's the point."

"The point is that you'll get to see the guard. I bet Damon will even introduce him to you." She smiled.

Caroline blushed, a small smile creeping its way onto her lips. "You think?"

Elena nodded her head, her bright and wide smile making her look like a little child.

Caroline skipped as she twirled. "I can't wait!" She sang song.

Elena skipped also smiling. "Today was a great day." She declared.

"Oooh reeally?" Caroline smirked in a teasing voice. "Have you changed your mind about the prince?"

Elena giggled. "He's so not what I expected." She chuckled before saying. "I still think he's a wuss though."

"Oh please, don't lie to me. You like him."

"I do, I didn't say I didn't like him…all I'm saying is he's a wuss." She smiled brightly.

"Elena…" Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I said you like him as in-"

"NO! He's a Prince for god sakes, Caroline!" Elena shook her head.

"So?"

"Don't say such silly things…I'm a servant girl." She rolled her eyes.

"This isn't England. You don't have to be royalty to marry a royal." Caroline smiled. "Besides you'd be a good princess."

"Shut up!" Elena slapped her hand playfully. "Don't say those things in front of people and especially not in front of the wicked witch."

Caroline stopped in her tracks when an idea popped into her head. "Why didn't you ask him to take you in?"

"What?" Elena turned around to face her with confusion.

"I mean, why didn't you ask him to take you in as a servant? You'd be treated well in the castle."

"Because I don't want anyone's pity!" Elena shot back a disdainful grimace on her face.

"It's not pity! It's a favor. You'd meet someone nice there and Damon would make sure of that." She smiled at her friend as she came closer to her. "He's a nice man, he could help you."

"NO! I don't want his help!" Elena argued. In all honestly she didn't really know why she was acting this way. Caroline had a point. She could have asked for help but there was a part of her that didn't want to ask him. He was nice…nicer than any boy that she had ever met before apart from Matt, but every time she thought about it, it just made her feel sad. She didn't want his pity, she didn't want him to see her so weak and helpless…she wanted him to smile at her like he had done today. A huge grin was on his face when she was just being herself and she wanted him to see her like that always, not a scared little girl who cried every night.

"Well…we're here." Caroline said in a soft voice when they reached the back of the house.

"Thanks for today…I really enjoyed it." Elena smiled as she hugged Caroline.

"It was my pleasure." She smiled. "I really hope you change your mind about the ball."

"Let's not push it." Elena smiled when she pulled away.

"You deserve to go." Caroline pushed.

"What I deserve isn't in my hands anymore." Elena said sadly before putting on a smile. "But it's okay. I'm okay. I don't need to go to the ball. Besides, it's not for me. I-I don't wear fancy dresses and shoes."

"You should."

"It's not written in my destiny, Caroline." Elena smiled. "It's okay. It's what life is."

**The Royal Salvatore Palace**

**-The Princes Bedroom-**

The sun was setting, a dim lamp was lying by his bed as he sat and stared out of the window. Today he had spent the day with two very interesting girls. One was very lady-like while the other was child-like. He smiled remembering Caroline's happy face when he promised to introduce her to Nicklaus. He didn't understand the kind of love she had for the man but it wasn't his place to judge or ask unwanted questions. She had never even met him but she was in love with him. In that that moment Damon wished that he could meet someone and fall in love with them instantly.

"My beautiful son, how did you spend your day?" Rozalia asked as she approached him and took a seat next to him.

"Quite well, mother." Damon smiled. "I got to know two ladies."

"Oh really?" Rozalia smiled. "Is one of them by any chance Caroline Forbs?"

Damon shook his head. "You had me followed?"

"No, but Romano told me." She smirked. "So, do you like her?"

"She's in love already." Damon answered.

"Nonsense." Rozalia shook her head confused. "Her father said that she-"

"He doesn't know." Damon turned to his mother. "She's a girl who's helplessly in love with Nicklaus."

Rozalia's eyes widened. "Nicklaus? Nicklaus Mikaelson?"

"Yes." Damon smiled. "From what I've heard he fancies her as well."

"Oh my…I had no idea." Rozalia said a little stunned. "So you're not going to choose her?"

"No, I can't…I'd never stand in the way of true love." Damon told her honestly.

"Oh my dear boy, your heart is pure gold." Damon smiled at her as she cupped his cheek. Rozalia smiled as she asked. "Have you met someone else today that you might be fond of?"

Damon chuckled before saying. "I met a girl who is rather very cheeky but child-like also." He shook his head remembering Elena bouncing on the hay and singing. "She's like no one I have met before." He smirked remembering their meeting. "She called me a wuss and challenged me."

"Oh really? Not very lady-like." Rozalia added but smiled.

"She's no lady. She's a servant that I'm very worried about. She has no sense of what her future will be like. She's willing to be taken away by Mr. Fell."

Rozalia gasped. "Oh my! Tibias Fell?"

"Yes…she claims that he's a good man. I'm very worried about her. She doesn't know where she's going with her life…she's very confused and child-like…she's unaware of the consequences of trusting too easily." Damon said worried.

"But surely her family wouldn't give her away to that dreadful man." Rozalia spoke softly.

"She doesn't have a family…I mean her father and her mother passed away." Damon said sadly.

"Poor child." Rozalia spoke softly.

"It's eating me up inside." Damon confessed. "I want to help her…but I don't know how."

Rozalia smiled at his generosity. "My boy, you are as good as gold." She cupped his cheek. "You are meant to be king."

"Not now, maybe someday." Damon smiled at his mother before asking. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Is she of age?" Rozalia asked.

"No." Damon shook his head.

"Then there is nothing we can do."

"But what if they give her away? Can't we do something?"

Rozalia thought for a second. "What is her name?"

"Elena."

"Elena…?" she waited for him to tell her Elena's last name.

"I don't know. She just told me her name was Elena. The Elena."

Rozalia smiled. "Okay, so The Elena." She teased.

"I didn't ask for her full name." Damon rolled his eyes. "What can we do, mother?"

"I'll ask around, but I can't promise you anything." She stood up to leave before adding. "I'll help with The Elena, if you promise to go wife hunting tomorrow."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'd rather spend the day with Elena rolling in the hay."

**-A WEEK LATER-  
>-THE DAY OF THE BALL-<strong>

**The Gilbert Mansion**

**-The Living Area-**

"Elena, you missed a spot, there is a line there." Hayley pointed to the hem of the dress.

"I can't get it out." Elena said angrily. It was no use. She had ironed it over ten times by now but the cease was still there.

"Well, try harder!" Hayley yelled.

Elena huffed angrily as she started ironing over the crease again. She pressed really hard into the material trying to get it out. When she lifted the iron the crease was barely visible. "Thank god." She murmured before placing the iron down onto the stove and getting up to her feet. She grabbed the dress and carried it into the parlor. "Here, your dress is done." She handed it to Hayley.

"Oh goody." She smirked happily taking if from the girl. She looked at the dress and inspected it very careful to make sure that there were no creases before looking up at Elena. "You can start my bath now."

Elena just nodded her head before leaving the room. As soon as she was out Esther walked in. "Let me see darling." She smiled as she took the dress. "Divine. You will look exquisite in this."

Hayley smiled happily before saying. "I hope he chooses me mother."

"If he asks you to dance, do accept, but if you see him with your sister do not interfere." She said in a threatening voice.

"Yes mother." The girl nodded her head.

"Good…Where is…" She looked around the room for Elena.

"She's gone to start my bath." Hayley said.

"Good."Esther nodded her head. She took a seat on the sofa before saying. "She will have chores to do tonight."

"Good. I don't want her with the rest of the staff waiting in front of the castle. It's so embarrassing."

"Of course, I won't let that happen. She will have enough chores to keep her busy the entire night."

"That's good to hear." Rebekah said as she walked in. "She hasn't been working hard enough…look." She pointed to her dress that had a crease on the hem.

"She did the same to me!" Hayley cried.

"Oh my…this won't do!" Esther yelled. "ELENA!"

In less than a minute, Elena came running into the room looking annoyed and tired. "Yes?"

"You little worm!" Esther hissed. "Look!" She pointed to Rebekah's dress, showing her the crease. "What is that?"

Elena stared at the barely visible crease and huffed. "If Damon's going to like her, which I hardly doubt he will, that crease won't make a difference."

"What did you say you little ungrateful worm!" Esther hissed.

"You troll!" Rebekah yelled making a move to slap Elena. Esther grabbed her before she could reach for her. "Don't! I'll deal with her! Go take off your dress and bring it here! The brat is going to iron it again!" She hissed as she grabbed Elena. Rebekah took off in the opposite direction while Elena just stood there staring at the witch. "What?" She asked when Esther wouldn't stop staring at her.

"You will never say that about my daughter again! She will be his wife!" She hissed shaking the girl.

"I don't care!" Elena cried. "Let me go!"

"No! You are to do your chores!"

"No!" Elena yelled yanking out of her hold. She had never said ''no'' before but now she just had this surge of power. She didn't know where it came from; all she knew was that it was too much and she needed to speak her mind for once. It was about time for her to show them that she wasn't a rag doll to be dragged around and beaten and yelled at all the time. "I won't iron her stupid dresses anymore! I wish Mr. Fell will just come already! I want him to take me away from all of you!" She yelled with a murderess look on her face.

Esther just laughed. "You think I'll let him just take you away? Don't be ridiculous, Elena."

"I want to go! I am of age and you can't stop me!" Elena yelled back.

"You will leave when I let you leave!" She yelled grabbing her hand. "Keep your voice down you little brat!"

"No! I have had enough of you and your stupid daughters!" Elena yelled. "I hate you! You treat me the worst!"

"Because you're disobedient."

"No, I listen to you! I do everything you say, but you still hate me! You hate me because I look like my father!" Elena yelled. Esther gasped, her eyes full of anger before she raised her hand to slap Elena but the girl placed her free hand up to sheild herself. In that moment Jenna rushed into the room. She looked scared and frightened.

Esther looked over to the nanny before shoving Elena away from her. "Get out of my sight, worm!"

Elena squinted her eyes at the woman before turning around and running out of the room. Esther turned to Jenna with a murderous look on her old face. "You will make sure that she doesn't step foot off this property tonight. She will have chores to do and you will make sure that she does them! Am I clear?"

"Yes." Jenna nodded her head.

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**-The foyer-**

Giuseppe huffed as he stared at his wife and his eldest son. "No. I have given you more than enough time!"

"But I don't know who to marry! I don't love any of them!" Damon yelled.

"Then just pick one!" Giuseppe yelled back.

"Peppi!" Rozalia scolded her husband. "Do not say that!"

"What do you want me to tell him? I've given him time! The ball is tonight, Rozalia!" He shook his head in disbelief. His son and his wife were out of their minds if they thought he was going to change his mind about this.

"So you expect me to just choose any woman and marry? You expect me to live with this choice for the rest of my life?" Damon yelled, feeling sick of this.

"Two years you wasted! Two years! You could have found a wife by now!"

"But he hasn't." Rozalia added.

Giuseppe stood up and approached them, a stern look on his face as he said. "Tonight is your night. Every woman will be there. Look carefully and choose the one you want. Don't hesitate to choose the one who's in love with another man, like you did with Miss Forbes."

"What was I supposed to do? Marry Caroline even though she loves my best friend?" Damon stared in disbelief.

"Yes, if she's the one you want! She wouldn't have had a choice! You are the prince!"

"Well, I'd rather not be the prince if I have to take someone's happiness away."

"Damon, watch what you are saying!" Giuseppe yelled.

Damon's blue eyes turned a shade darker, his facial expression became harder as he said. "I will marry, father. I will pick a bride tonight and my decision will be solely on what you want."

"Good. Then the matter is settled." Giuseppe held a hard face as well, but a part of him felt guilty for making him do this. Rozalia shook her head her eyes staring daggers at her husband. Damon didn't say a word, he just turned on his head and headed out of the foyer.

"Nice…very nice." Rozalia muttered.

"Don't even start." The king held his hand up.

"Oh I have nothing to say." The queen shot back angrily. "I'm speechless."

"We all know that this day had to come."

"Yes, but you could have broken it to him lightly." She hissed.

"He wouldn't have heard me." He poured himself a drink as he added. "This way he knows what needs to be done."

**The Gilbert Mansion**

**-The attic-**

She sat on the bed holding the little booklet as she prayed. It was already dark, a candle was lit by her creating a soft glow. She was locked inside the attic with no escape. Esther had locked her in and taken the key with her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared down at the only thing she had left of her mother. The prayers were just above a whisper. "You gave me life, and I thank you for that, but I am so miserable here…I hope you are happier up their mother. Sometimes I think about what it would be like if I had a chance to be with you…up there." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I miss you so much. I-I hardly remember you but I miss you. I miss father too. I hope you two are together…happy. " Another tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the little booklet. "Sometimes I wish that someone might come for me. Someone I will fall in love with…but it seems useless, especially now that I've met him." A third tear rolled down her cheek and right onto the little booklet. "It hurts mummy…I think I might love him…but I'll never be with him. Tonight he's going to pick a bride at the ball."

"Is he?" Came a voice somewhere in the dark. Elena jumped upon hearing the voice and grabbed the candle.

"Who's there?" She asked frightened but there was no reply. She waited for a little bit to see if there was a reply but there was none so she walked over to the window to check if it was closed properly. As she got closer, the light from the candle reflected on the glass window and showered a face. Elena jumped back frightened. "Who are you! Come out!" She demanded.

"If you wish." The voice said as the room lit up brightly. It lit up so much that anyone could have been fooled that it was broad daylight. A girl with black hair and dark brown skin stepped in with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a white long gown. "Elena, am I right?"

"Y-yes. Wh-Who are you?" Elena asked as she took a step back frightened.

"I hardly doubt you would believe me if I told you." The girl said with a small smile.

"J-Just tell me." She choked out.

"Okay…I'm your wish for tonight." She smiled as she took a seat on the bed.

"My-my wish?" Elena asked confused.

"Mhmm."

Elena eyed the girl carefully. The girl's skin was glowing, literally glowing, her face looked so perfect and it was glowing like the rest of her. "Why-why are you glowing?"

"Because I'm a fairy." She smiled.

"A fairy?" Elena stared at her. No this was not happening. This was some game. She turned away from the girl as she huffed. "No, I am not in the mood for games whoever you are."

"This is not a game Elena Rozabella Gilbert." The girl said gaining Elena's attention.

"How? How did you know about my middle name? How? Only I know about that…" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I told you, I'm a fairy." The girl said softly. "Rozabella." She rolled the name off the tongue perfectly. "Your mother chose it." She smiled as she came to stand right next to Elena. "You are beautiful as a Rose, Elena."

"What are you-"

"-doing here?" The girl raised her eyebrow before smiling. "I'm here to give you your dream night, Elena." She placed her hand on Elena's cheek softly, and the girl didn't even flinch. "Tonight you get to go to the ball as Rozabella."

"What? No." Elena shook her head. "I can't go. I'm not-"

"-allowed?" The girl raised her eyebrow again. "Nonsense. Esther is not your mother, and you're of age. This night is your night." She smiled at Elena as she gazed right into her eyes. "Isabella sent me."

Elena's eyes widened at the mention of her mother's name. The brown haired girl smiled. "I can see the dead, Elena." She said softly. "Your mother wants you to go to that ball."

She shook her head. "No…I won't. I can't." She backed away from the girl.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be there." She said softly.

"Because of the prince that you've fallen in love with?" The girl asked.

"No! I am not in love with him." Elena denied it. "I simply can't go."

"Yes you can, and you will." The girl said before starting to chant something. Elena stared at her, she couldn't understand a single word that was coming out of the girls mouth. All of a sudden she saw a flash of bright light forming on the girl's hands. She mumbled something else before blowing on the bright light. It started turning different colors. Elena stared amazed at what she was seeing. The colors were changing and floating all around her. They then started to fall all over her. Every time a new color fell, she felt like she was getting sprinkled with water. When the last one fell she felt something wanting to resurface from inside of her. The girl chanted only two words over and over. "Decus naturalis." She felt the power inside of her becoming unbearable, she spread her arms wide feeling the need and then it popped. A huge sprinkle of color bursted around her.

"And there we have it…Rozabella. " Said the girl with a smile on her face.

"Wh-what happened?" Elena asked looking at the power of the bright colors still falling around her.

"Look in the mirror, Rozabella." The girl told her.

Elena eyed her for a second before making a move to turn around. Instantly she felt the weight of the material that was wrapped around her body. She looked down and gasped. A long white dress with gold thread was hanging on her body. She then felt her feet adjusting to the shoes she was wearing. She picked the dress up and stared at her foot. A beautiful white little slipper was carving her left foot. She turned quickly to the mirror and that's when she nearly fainted.

Her hair was up in a bun, a tiara on the top of her head with sparkling diamonds. The dress was so long, a real ball dress with diamonds and sparkles all over it. Her face looked completely different. The only thing that made her realize that it was her face was her eyes. They were still brown and doe. Her lips were rosy as well as her cheeks. Her eyelids had this gold glitter on them.

"You are so beautiful." Said the girl from behind her.

Elena stared at herself in the mirror. "How? How is this possible?" She asked still in disbelief.

"Magic." Answered the girl as she smiled. "You shouldn't ask questions, all you need to know is that the Prince is waiting for you at the ball." She stared right into the reflection of Elena's eyes as she added. "When the clock strikes 12, you will return back into your former clothes. Make sure that you tell the Prince who you really are…he'll love you either way."

Elena stared at the girl…the fairy. "No…I can't go. He can't know that I love him…I can't…"

"Yes, you can and you will." The girl smiled. "He is as miserable just as much as you are. Tonight he's supposed to find a wife, and if you don't show up he'll marry someone he'll never love…and you'll be left to suffer for the rest of your life."

"No, this isn't real!" Elena shook her head and closed her eyes. This was all a big dream. She didn't want to believe it. She wasn't pretty and she wasn't going to the ball. When she opened her eyes she was in the garden with the fairy. A huge white carriage was right in front of her. "This will be your ride, and it will return you here." Said the fairy. "Do not hesitate, Elena. This was meant to be. You are meant to be there tonight."

"But-"

"No. If I can make this happen, then you should trust my judgment." The girl smiled. "Remember when the lock strikes 12, you are to return because the spell will break." And with those words she disappeared into thin air.

"Wait! Where did you go?" Elena asked as she looked around. "Fairy?" She called out but there was no answer.

"My lady, are we ready?" Asked a man from the carriage.

Elena turned to face him, stunned and not sure of what to say. She opened her mouth to ask him where the fairy had went but then closed it realizing that it sounded silly."I…Where are we going?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"To the ball of course. Mrs. Bennett hired me." He smiled softly. "Your fairy." He added with a small smirk.

"So you saw her too?" Elena asked to make sure she wasn't crazy.

"Yes, my lady." He nodded his head. "Now come along. We're already late."

Elena looked around one last time. This was real. She was wearing a dress and a carriage was waiting for her. She looked up at the man. "Okay…let's go." She said softly still uncertain of what this was.

**The Royal Palace**

**-The Ball Room-**

Damon had danced with so many woman that he lost count. Every single one of them looked the same to him. All of them were dressed up, smiling and acting like ladies. He simply couldn't decide which one to choose. He looked over at Caroline who was standing in the corner of the room watching Nicklaus. He walked over to her and smiled. "May I have this dance, Miss Forbes?"

She looked a little panicked before nodding her head. "Of course, my lord." She extended her hand and Damon took it. They started to dance to the music, softly swaying as he asked. "So, have you spoken to him?"

"No…I can't. My father is here." She said softly.

"As soon as I pick one, I'll introduce you to him." Damon promised.

"Thank you." She smiled happily. They continued to dance around the ball room when Caroline asked. "So which one have you decided on?"

"I still haven't." He answered as he looked around the room. All of the girls were staring at him like he was a prize. "They all look the same, I simply can't choose. I keep thinking that one of them might be a little different." He answered.

"I can see what you mean." She said as she looked around. Every girl was smiling, a huge grin and showing teeth, and watching him like hawks.

"So, how's Elena?" Damon asked as he focused his attention on Caroline again and tried to ignore the stares he was receiving from the rest of the girls.

"Elena is Elena. I came to see her today, but she wasn't allowed to see me. She was locked in the attic."

"What? Why?" Damon asked concerned.

"Her stepmother is a real witch and she locked her in." Caroline explained. "She's really mean to Elena. She makes her do everything around the house and then she…" Caroline stopped talking when Damon's gaze wandered off. "Damon?" She asked but there was no response. She turned her head to see what he was looking at and there it was. A girl with the most beautiful white dress Caroline had ever seen was standing and receiving all the glares from everyone. She was stepping through the double doors while the guards held them open for her. She had a tiara on her head that shined so brightly. Caroline turned back to Damon who was in a trance. "Would you like to dance with her?" She asked.

"Wh-What?" he asked as he looked at Caroline. "Did you see her? She's so beautiful…" He said as he looked back up at the girl.

"Go dance with her." Caroline told him.

Damon didn't seem to hear her. He just stared at the girl. "She's so beautiful…oh my god." He said softly.

Caroline gripped his arm a little tighter gaining his attention. "Go dance with her then."

Damon nodded his head like a child."Yes, I'll go do that." With that he let go of Caroline and headed towards the beautiful girl. As soon as he met her stare he felt this cluster of emotions wanting to burst out of his chest. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Her face was carved like an angel's. She looked so innocent and confused as he approached her.

"Welcome, my beautiful lady." He smiled bowing in front of her and taking her small hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"My lord." She smiled softly slightly blushing. She quickly made a move to bow in front of him but he stopped her.

"There is no need. You are the princess and I am just one lucky man to have the pleasure of laying my eyes on you." He said softly as he gazed into her eyes. He felt this feeling of resemblance. It's like he had seen her somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thank you.' She blushed again and bit her bottom lip.

"May I have this dace, my stunning lady?" Damon asked as he extended his hand.

"Of course." Elena said as she placed her hand in his. She felt the tingle instantly. It was like a little spark of electricity. He led her to the middle of the dance floor before taking the lead. As he twirled her around he asked. "What is your name my beautiful lady?"

Elena hesitated for a moment. She could tell him her real name, he'd pull away immediately. It pained her heart that he was looking at her with so much amazement and…and love in his eyes now, but if he knew the truth he wouldn't even take a second glance in her direction. So she settled for the name her mother gave her. "Rozabella."

"Rozabella." He repeated. "Your name suits you. It's a reflection of you, my beautiful maiden." He smiled.

Elena blushed at his words. He was handsome enough to make her blush, but his comments were making it a great deal harder. "Thank you, Damon-I mean, my lord." She quickly corrected herself.

He smiled. "No, do not apologize. You will always have the privilege to call me by my given name, Rozabella." He twirled her around before bringing her back in. She giggled and laughed…and it seemed familiar but he still couldn't put his finger on it. It was like he had met this girl before…a long time ago but he simply couldn't remember it. "You have such a beautiful smile." He complimented.

"Thank you, my handsome Prince." Elena complimented as she smiled back at him.

He watched her closely, steering into her eyes as he said. "I never thought I'd say this…I never imagined to ever fall in love at first sight."

As the words left his lips Elena's face turned to horror. Damon noticed it. "What's wrong?" he panicked.

"No, my lord, you cannot fall in love with me." She told him, avoiding eye contact. This was not what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to come here and see him and that was it.

"Why not?" Damon asked, fear in his voice. "Do you-do you already have a suitor?"

"No, no, it's just-" He cut her off.

"Then Rozabella I will marry you." He told her, a smile on his face. "I-I am sure that I love you. I may know nothing about you, but you have captured me as soon as I laid eyes on you."

Tears were forming in her eyes. This was her dream come true. The man she was in love loved her back…but if only he knew who she really was. She felt him place his palm gently onto her cheek. His eyes staring right into hers as he spoke the words that were holding his biggest fear. "Please don't tell me you don't want to marry me."

Elena stared back at him, fear in her heart. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to become his wife this night, but she knew that it was wrong to lie so she told him what was part of the truth. "I am not the right woman for you."

"Let me be the judge of that." Damon told her. "I want you. I am sure of it. I will choose you." He told her seriously.

"Damon, please don't. You can't, I beg you." She begged with her teary eyes.

"Why not? Do-do you not want to be with me?" He stared back at her, pain in his heart. This girl held so much power over him.

"No I do, I-I love you." She answered honestly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

His face lit up at her words. That's all he needed to hear. He was going to marry her and that was final. "Then you have nothing to fear. You will be my bride." He smiled, as he cupped her wet cheek. "Do not cry, my beautiful Rozabella. I will give you anything you desire, my love, I promise."

Elena's eyes were flooding with tears. She wanted desperately to become Rozabella but she knew what the fairy had told her. She looked up at the clock and it was five minutes to midnight. She pulled away from him as she said. "I will always love you, Damon, my prince, but you deserve a real lady…and I am not that." With that she turned around and started running for the entrance.

"Rozabella!" Damon yelled as he ran after her. He followed her out of the ball room and down the steps. He could see her running to a carriage. She quickly got inside before taking off. He placed one hand against the wall breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched the love of his life disappear. He stared into the darkness as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Who was that son?" Giuseppe asked.

"My bride." Damon answered before turning to face his father. "I need to find her."

"All right…what's her name?"

"Rozabella."

**_I hope you guys like it. It's always been a dream of mine to write a Cinderella story…so here it is. Tell me what you think. Do you like it? _**

**_Review and I'll shortly (in a couple of days 5-7) update with Part 2. :)_**

**_Promise!_**

**_XoXo RedRose1864_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read this chapter please take the time to read my note.**

**Fist of all i would like to apologize to all my readers who are upset with me for not updating my other stories. I have been going through a rough time for the past couple of months. I am not using this as an excuse for not updating my stories but more like the reason why i haven't been able to sit and write. The only reason I decided to upload Rozabella is because i lost all my other stories when my computer crashed. Two of them were beautifully developed but i decided not to post them till i was finished with my other stories that are already uploaded on fanfiction. I know it's frustrating for all of you to wait for an update but please bear with me. I'll update as soon as i can. Right now i'm kind off an emotional wrack and it's affecting my writing. **

**Also i'm quite disappointed about the number of views on this story. I thought that this would be quite interesting to write. I know it's a little cheesy but it's a classic Cinderella story. The only reason i'm uploading this chapter is because i already had it finished. I hope that you guys will take the time to review and let me know if you want this story to be continued or not. **

**A special thank you to my dear friend myallconsuminglove for her wonderful editing skills. You are a life saver. Also, thank you for being there for me and for being such a great friend. XoXo **

**PART 2**

**The Gilbert Mansion**

**-The attic-**

Just like the fairy had said, everything disappeared when the clock stroke 12. She walked out of the carriage with bushy hair and the dirty old white gown. Her eyes were stained with tears, pain in her heart as she walked back into the mansion. And as she walked up the steps to the attic, she found her attic door open. She wondered how it was open when Esther locked it. As she entered the room she rushed over to the bed and started to sob. It was too much…seeing him and being with him. The things he had said made her so happy but sad at the same time.

"I love you, I do!" She cried. "I want to be with you, Damon, I swear I do, but if only you knew who I really am…you'd hate me." She sobbed into her pillow so much that she didn't even realize when she fell unconscious.

The fairy stood by her and shook her head. "Life can give you a push, Elena, but you need to fight for what you want."

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**-The foyer-**

"We only have a name, Damon." Rozalia said to him. "How do we find her?"

"I don't know…I'll go to every house if I have to and I'll ask to check for her. I'll recognize her." He said as he paced the room. "I'll never forget that face."

"She wasn't on the guest list. She didn't have a formal invitation." His mother told him sadly. "What if she's not from Mystic Falls, son?"

"She is! She has to be!" Damon said angrily. "I won't lose her! I can't!"

"Okay, calm down…we will see what we can do. First you need to find out if anyone has seen her since last night. Maybe she left town." Rozalia told him sadly. It all seemed a little unbalanced to her, the girl just took off last night. Everybody saw her run off. What if she was sent to seduce his son, to make him give up his position? The woman was very worried because Damon seemed to have fallen in love instantly.

"I don't care. I will find my Rozabella!" He said angrily as he paced the room.

A soft knock on the door caused the young prince to stop pacing the room. He turned to the door and was met with his guard and best friend. "Damon, I have something." He said as he walked into the room. "This was handed at the front entrance by the girl when she arrived. It's an invitation."

Damon took it from Nicklaus and stared at it.

_**Invitation to the Royal Salvatore Annual Ball**_

_**~You are, Rozabella Gilbert, here by invited to join**_

_**Prince Damon Leonardo Salvatore**_

_**at the ball that will be held at the Royal Salvatore Palace**_

_**on the 15th of March at 8pm.**_

_**May you attend and bless us all. ~**_

_**From: Prince Damon Leonardo Salvatore**_

"It's different from all the others." Damon said as he looked at the writing and the invitation. This invitation was directly from him, but he hadn't sent it, all the others were from his father, the king.

"You're right." Rozalia said as she stared at the invitation.

"Gilbert." Damon said softly as he stared at his mother. "Who are the Gilbert's?"

"They were at the ball last night. Two daughters. Rebekah and Hayley Gilbert."

Damon tried to remember who the girls were but he couldn't. "Could they possibly have another daughter?"

"No, not that we know of." Rozalia answered.

Damon nodded his head. "So, it's possible that they have another daughter. Good!" He smiled happily. "Let's go, Nicklaus."

"What? Where are you going?" Rozalia asked confused.

"To get my wife." Damon said happily before turning and heading out of the room.

**The Gilbert Mansion**

**-The Front Yard-**

"I am sure you met one of my daughters!" Esther smiled happily as she led the prince into the house. "They're both divine."

"I'm sure they are." Damon smiled as he headed into the living room. Two girls stood right in front of him. They both bowed before saying "My lord."

"Hello ladies." Damon smiled tightly realizing that neither of them was his Rozabella.

Esther smiled as she turned to Damon. "So, which one is it, my lord."

Damon swallowed thickly. This was going to be awkward. "Do you by any chance have a third daughter?"

"No." Esther shook her head.

"Oh…" Damon nodded his head. "And you're the only Gilbert family in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, my lord." She smiled before saying. "So which one of my daughters have you come to take as your bride?"

Damon smiled tightly before saying. "Errr…It's seems to me like we've made a mistake. You see, I was looking for Rozabella Gilbert."

Rebekah stared at him as she asked. "Rozabella Gilbert? There is no one by that name in Mystic Falls, trust me, I'd know." She smiled flirtatiously as she walked over to him. "Why don't you take a seat my lord and I'll get you a fine piece of apple pie."

"No that wont-"

"ELENA!" Rebekah yelled at the top of her voice cutting Damon off.

In a few seconds a girl came running into the room "Yes?" She said.

"Good you're here." Rebekah smiled. "We have a guest. This is the prince, Elena." Rebekah gestured to Damon while he turned around.

When Damon's eyes landed on the girl with messy hair he instantly felt that electricity again. "Elena?"

"Damon…" She stared back at him completely stunned.

"Oh dear lord! Forgive her, my lord, she's clearly ill." Esther said to Damon as she walked over to Elena and grabbed her by her hair. "What is wrong with you? Who gave you permission to call him by his given name, worm?" She hissed as she pulled on her hair roughly.

"Aww." Elena cried as she tried to get free.

"Let her go, now!" Damon yelled as he approached the woman. She immediately let go of Elena's hair. He had a murderous look on his face. "How dare you touch her?" He demanded angrily as he stepped in front of the girl.

Esther stepped back, her eyes wide with fear. "I-I'm sorry my lord. She's just- she's just so disobedient that the only way to keep her in control is to punish her."

"Really? How would you like it if I pulled your daughter's hair out!" Damon demanded.

The woman looked down at the floor as she apologized. "I'm sorry my lord."

He didn't say anything to her, he just turned around to the frightened girl behind him. "Elena…" he said softly when she didn't look up at him.

"I-I should go." She mumbled as she made a move to walk away, but Damon grabbed her hand stopping her. As soon as he touched her hand he felt the electricity again. "Stop." He told her. She did, but didn't look up.

Damon started to speak. "I'm looking for someone…maybe you can help me."

"I can't." She said as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Please." Damon begged.

"Don't, please don't." She begged and that's when he heard the familiar voice again.

"Who said that?" Damon asked as he looked around the room for any sign of Rozabella but there wasn't. Only Elena was there along with Rebekah, Hayley and Esther.

He focused his attention back on Elena. "Please…if you know where she is…just tell me."

"Don't…" She mumbled as she tried to pull away.

"Elena, I'm begging you." Damon pleaded with her. She wasn't looking up at him so he decided to make her see how much he wanted to find this girl. She had to see his pain. "Look at me."

"No…"

"Look at me." He demanded but she didn't. He placed his hand on her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Listen to me. I need to find…" He stopped talking when his eyes met hers. He stared at her, right into her eyes and that's when he saw it. "It's you." He said softly.

Her eyes started tearing up but she didn't say a word. He watched closely making sure that he wasn't imagining things. "It's you…it really is you." He said in amazement. His hand pushed away her busy hair revealing her entire face and that's when he was met with Rozabella again. It was her, the traces of that natural beauty were there if you looked closely. It was there all along, right in front of him. "You're Rozabella." He said more to himself then to her.

"I'm sorry…" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled Damon's hands away from her face. "I'm sorry I lied…I'm so sorry." She apologized as she stepped back.

Damon just stared in utter shock. This was the last thing he expected to see. Elena was Rozabella. If someone had told him this he would have told them that they were out of their mind. He couldn't believe that he didn't see it sooner. Last night Rozabella did remind him of someone-Elena, but he dismissed it completely.

She watched him while he stared at her with confusion on his face, and she couldn't take it. This was the worst possible way for him to find out. She quickly turned around and ran out of the room.

Damon stood there completely lost. He watched her run out of the room, her cheeks stained with tears. His heart broke, she wasn't of age yet…so he couldn't marry her. He took a deep breath as he turned around, anger boiling up inside of him as soon as he laid eyes on the woman. "Are you her guardian?" He asked Esther.

"Yes my lord, I'm very sorry for her behavior." She apologized.

"You should be sorry about your behavior." He hissed. The woman didn't utter a word. She just stood there with her head down. He walked over to her as he said. "Don't ever lay a finger on her again, do you understand?"

"Ye-yes my lord."

"If I find out that one hair on her head is missing I'll have you hanged!" He threatened.

The girls gasped at his words while Esther stared up at him with fear in her eyes. He stared her down as he said. "You will not touch her, and when she comes of age you are to let her completely go. She is not your property!"

"I'm not holding her here. She can leave whenever she wants." The woman answered frightened.

Damon stared back at her. "So you are telling me that if I want to take Elena away I can?"

"Why would you want her? She's just a stupid servant girl!" Rebekah yelled as she approached the prince.

"She's not stupid and I don't care if she's a servant girl!" Damon yelled back at her. "If only she was of age I-"

"She is." Said Hayley.

Rebekah and Esther yelled at the same time. "Hayley!"

Damon turned to the other girl with a raised eyebrow. "Elena is of age?"

"No-no." She quickly said trying to cover her mistake.

"Do not lie to me! Is she of age?" Damon asked again, his face hard and his voice full of authority.

Hayley hesitated before nodding her head.

Damon turned back to the two women. "Tell me Elena's full name."

Rebekah hesitated before saying. "Elena Gilbert."

"I said her full name!" Damon demanded.

"I don't know!" Rebekah cried. "She doesn't have one."

Damon watched the girl to see if she was lying, but it appeared to him that she wasn't. He walked over to the mother and asked. "Do you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Who were her parents? Names?"

"Grayson and Isabella Gilbert." Esther answered avoiding eye contact.

"Isabella…Rozabella." Damon said more to himself then to the people around him. It all made sense now to him. She came to the ball disguised as Rozabella. He took one look at the older woman before asking. "Where is Elena's room?"

"Up stairs…in the attic." Esther said hesitantly. "But my lord, she's not well. That child is a demon."

Damon stopped in his tracks as he turned to face her. "The only demon here is you!" He hissed as he headed out of the room. He quickly started to climb the unsteady stairs to the attic. As he got closer, he heard cries and sniffling. His heart broke at the sound of it. She sounded so scared and upset. He paused in front of the door listening. She was weeping and sobbing so much inside he couldn't take it. He swung the door open and walked in.

She jumped out of her bed, her cheeks red and stained with tears as she stared back at him. She fell to her knees immediately when they started to shake. She continued to cry, on her knees in front of the man she loved so much. The man she had lied to.

Damon stood there completely shocked, not knowing why she was acting like this. He slowly walked over to her and bent down to her level. "Elena…please stop crying."

She shook her head sobbing. "I-I shouldn't have come…I'm-I'm so so-sorry."

"You're Rozabella, aren't you?" He asked, just to make sure.

She nodded her head helplessly. His face lit up, his heart beating faster in his chest at her confession. He had found her…and the interesting part was that she had been there all along. The girl with the messy hair and dirty gown was his beautiful Rozabella. "Hush, don't cry little one." He said softly as he reached up to touch her soft cheek. It was so wet that his thumb started to slide down it. Her scared doe eyes looked up into his and Damon smiled. "You're of age, aren't you?"

She just stared back, not knowing how to answer his question. Damon took it as a yes and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me? You said you weren't of age when I asked you if you were going to the ball."

She shook her head. "It wouldn't have made a difference. You wouldn't have cared…I wasn't pretty, I was the funny girl with messy hair, who's ugly." She sobbed.

"You are beautiful, inside and outside." Damon told her as he held her chin between his fingers forcing her to look at him. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life."

Her doe eyes glistened from tears as she stared into his ocean blue ones. "I'm not a lady."

"Yes you are. You will be my lady." Damon told her as he placed his hand on her upper arm and pulled her up to her feet. He gently cupped her cheek as he said. "You're of age, Elena Rozabella Gilbert, and I have asked your guardian to take you away." He told her.

Elena's eyes widened even more. Confusion washed over her face. Why would he do this after what she had done to him? She had lied about her age and about whom she really was but yet he was still here. "Why?" She whispered.

Damon smiled, bringing both of his hands to her cheeks and wiping the tears away. A smile was on his face as he answered. "If I didn't make it clear last night, I'll make it clear now. I love you."

She gasped, her lips parted and her eyes glistened even more. "But-but I lied." She whispered.

Damon smiled. "You did send me on a wild goose chase, but all that matters is that I have finally found you." He cupped her cheeks. "I should have seen it at the ball. You were Rozabella, but I did sense that there was something familiar about the girl I was dancing with… I couldn't put my finger on it, but now I know. You giggled and you laughed like the girl who was bouncing on that hay stack…and your eyes. I'll never forget your beautiful eyes ever again. I can't believe I didn't see it before…I feel so ashamed." He confessed.

Elena's words got stuck in her throat. She had never heard anyone say such beautiful things to her before. She didn't expect him to tell her any of this…she expected him to scold her and accuse her of lying and ruining his night, but he didn't. All he did was complement her.

He smiled as he said. "You can't run from me anymore. I'm going to take you back with me, I'm not letting you stay here…or go with Mr. Fell. "

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'm going to take you back to the castle with me." He smiled before getting on one knee in front of her. "My beautiful Elena Rozabella Gilbert, make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me?" Damon said with a huge smile on his face. His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for her answer.

She gasped, her heart leaping in her chest wanting to break out of it. She stared at him completely lost. This was something that she had never imagined would happen to her.

"Please…I'm begging you. I've never felt this way about someone before." Damon begged.

Fresh tears flooded her eyes as she whimpered out. "Ye-yes!"

Damon jumped to his feet and grabbed her into a hug, holding her tightly to his body. She held onto him for dear life and kept praying that it wasn't a dream. "I love you, I love you so much!" She cried into his neck.

He cuddled her to his chest as he whispered. "Do not cry my love. No more tears, you will be happy from now on."

She pulled back to stare at him. Her hands reached out to touch his perfect skin, his blue eyes captured her soul instantly. "I loved you from the moment I met you…you were the type of man I dreamed of." She confessed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No more crying my bride to be. I will make you happy. I promise." He told her as he gazed into her eyes, into her soul. He leaned in a little closer to her face, he looked briefly down to her lips before taking her into a soft kiss.

Elena was in shock…she didn't know what to do. She had never been kissed before. She felt his soft lips touch hers but she didn't move hers. She didn't know if she was supposed to. Damon pulled back a little to find her looking at him like a little lost puppy only with red blush all over her cheeks. He smiled. "Don't be shy. I'll marry you. You have nothing to be afraid of." He told her softly as he cupped her cheek.

"I-I'm not afraid…I've just never been kissed before." She confessed.

"Good." Damon smirked. "Now you're all mine." He whispered in a voice that made her blush even more. "Come along. Let's go back to the castle. We have to make arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Elena asked.

"Yes, about the wedding." he smiled brightly. "It has to be as soon as possible."

"Oh." She smiled up at him before giggling. "I-I'm getting married." She said out loud to see how it felt.

"Yes, you are." Damon smiled. "Now come along." He said as he took her and made a move to lead her out of the attic.

"Wait!" Elena said as she stopped. "I need to get my stuff." She told him as she pulled away and headed over to the old shelf.

"You need nothing. I will get you anything you need, my love." Damon said as he followed after her.

"No, I have to take some things." She said as she grabbed the little booklet that her mother left her before walking over to the shelf and pulling out a white oak chest. She opened it up and smiled. "Look." She pointed inside. Damon walked over to where she was standing and looked inside the chest. There was a little pink blanket inside with the letter E sewed on it. "It was mine when I was a baby." She smiled. "I want to take it."

"Of course, take anything that has any meaning to you." He told her as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"That's all I have…that is left of my mother and father." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, love." Damon whispered softly, pain in his voice as he ran his hand up and down her back gently.

"It's okay…" She said softly as she placed the little booklet into the chest and closed it. "I'm ready." She told him.

He took her hand in his and they left the attic together. As they walked down the stairs, Esther, Rebekah and Hayley were standing and staring at them. Damon held onto Elena tightly as he said. "I believe you owe an apology to my bride?"

Esther stared at them with shock in her eyes. Damon raised his eyebrow at her. "I'm waiting?"

"I'm sorry, Elena." She said through gritted teeth.

"Elena?" Damon said in an offended voice. "For today she will be just Elena, tomorrow she'll be you're Highness."

They all gasped at the same time. "You're marrying her?!" Rebekah yelled.

"Yes, and keep your voice down!" Damon yelled back. "I am your prince after all. Have some respect!" He lectured. He never really wanted people to fear him because of inheritance, but people like these should. They had hurt his Elena and he wanted to hurt them back.

"Rebekah!" Esther hissed at her daughter.

"You little witch! What did you do to him?" She yelled at Elena as she made a move to grab her. "I will rip your hair out, you little worm!"

Damon pushed Elena behind him as he stood in front of the crazy girl. "Don't you threaten her! How dare you!" He stared her down before calling. "Nicklaus!"

The door opened and his best friend walked in. His face straight and his voice full of authority. "Yes, my lord?"

"Take this lady-" Damon was cut off by Esther.

"Please don't, I'm begging you, my lord." She pleaded with him.

Damon ignored her as he turned back to Nick. "Take her down to the prison-"

"No." Elena said from behind Damon. She stepped out and looked at Rebekah. "I'll spare you, one last time, but I wish to never see you again." She said with determination in her voice. Rebekah could see that she was serious by the look in her eyes. Elena then turned to Damon as she said. "We should go."

"Elena, you shouldn't let them-"

"I won't." She turned to Rebekah and Esther again as she said. "Today is the last day that I will see you. I suggest that you stay away from me from now on. I will not tolerate you Esther or you Rebekah." They stared at her with horror in their eyes. "Am I clear?" She raised her eyebrow.

Esther just nodded her head, but Rebekah stared daggers in Elena's direction. "Rebekah?" Elena asked.

She huffed before saying. "Fine."

She didn't push it, she just turned to Hayley and said. "I suggest you learn from your mother and sister's mistakes. You're not that bad, but if you continue to listen to them, you'll end up just as wicked as they are."

Nick smiled at that before saying. "Nicely said your Highness."

Elena blushed at the compliment but smiled at the young guard before turning to her prince. "It's time we finally left."

"I couldn't agree more." He smiled at her as he took her small hand in his and led her to the door.

The three women just stood in there completely lost and confused. They still couldn't believe that Prince Damon Leonardo Salvatore was going to marry Elena, the servant girl.

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**-The foyer-**

The king and queen were sitting on the sofa together and discussing the situation they were dealing with.

"She didn't even have an invitation." Rozalia said.

"And he's helplessly in love with her…but doesn't even know who she is! Dear god!" The man grabed his head into his hands. Damon was giving him a big headache.

"He's gone to the Gilbert House to ask about the girl. We found this." She handed him the invitation.

The king read over it and looked up at his wife. "Rozabella Gilbert! I've never heard of her! I didn't write this!"

"I know, and neither did Damon." She said suspiciously.

"So who wrote it then…and how did she get in without a real invitation."

"I don't know." The woman shrugged her shoulders.

In that moment the sound of laughter echoed through the hallway. The queen stood up and so did the King upon hearing their son's voice. "-will love you. After all, I don't think there is a person out there that wouldn't love you!"

"Nonsense. Look at me. I'm all dirty, they are going to think I'm from the swamp."

"Don't be silly. You're beautiful, inside and outside."

Rozalia and Giuseppe looked at each other confused and in that moment Damon walked into the Foyer with a girl. She had bushy hair, her gown was dirty and her feet were in a pair of old slippers. She was holding a white oak chest in her hands.

"Mother and Father…I'd like you to meet my bride." Damon said happily as he placed his hand on the girl's back while rubbing it gently.

She looked shy and kept looking through her bushy hair. Rozalia was the first one to speak. "Hello dear." She tried to smile as she approached the girl.

"Your majesty." Elena bowed in front of the queen feeling butterflies in her stomach. This was very scary for her. She had a fear that the king and queen wouldn't approve of her…and that she'd have to go back to living with the wicked witch. Damon told her not to worry but she couldn't help it.

"You must be Rozabella?" Rozalia asked looking up at Damon suspiciously.

"Ummm…I'm-I'm-" Elena was cut off by Damon.

"She's Elena Rozabella Gilbert. The daughter of Grayson and Isabella Gilbert." He explained.

Giuseppe's eyes widened at the mention of her parents. "Grayson Gilbert's daughter?" He asked.

"Yes." Damon smiled.

Giuseppe came closer to the girl and stared at her face. She was the spitting image of her father. "My god, it can't be." He whispered.

"It is. She's their daughter. Her parents passed away when she was young." Damon said sadly as he rubbed Elena's back reassuringly.

Rozalia spoke up. "Where have you been this entire time, child?"

Elena looked at them confused. "I've been living with my step-sisters and my step mother." She answered honestly.

"But-but they said you were dead." Giuseppe whispered.

Damon's eyes widened. "What? Who said that?"

"The day her father died there was a fire in the barn. Esther said that it was a tragic fire and that they couldn't save the girl because the flames were too big for anyone to get inside." Rozalia said as she gazed at the girl. Either she was pretending to be the daughter of Grayson Gilbert or Esther lied about her death.

"Unbelievable!" Damon shouted angrily. "That woman is unbelievable!" He turned to his parents as he said. "She's violent towards Elena. She pulled her hair right in front of me! She lied about her death!"

Elena stood puzzled in the middle of the room. She couldn't believe this. Had Esther really said that she died? Rozalia broke Elena out of her thoughts. "If this is not true then we must put a trial against this woman."

"Yes! That's what we'll do!" Damon said angrily. He gently rubbed Elena's back as he said to her. "You don't have to listen to this, my love, you can go and try to relax a little. You've had enough worries for today."

"There's one more thing." Rozalia said hesitantly. She watched the girl for a few seconds before asking. "Who gave you the invitation?"

Elena hesitated for a second. She couldn't tell them that a fairy showed up at her house and turned her into a beautiful girl and gave her an invitation, so she decided on saying. "A woman…it was the night of the ball." She fidgeted with her hands nervously. "She came to my house when everyone was gone and gave me the dress and the invitation."

"What is her name?" Giuseppe asked.

"I-I don't know." Elena answered honestly.

Damon looked from his mother to his father confused. He didn't understand why they were asking these questions all of a sudden. "Why are you asking her all these questions?"

Rozalia looked at her son before looking at Elena. "Just a precaution."

"There shouldn't be any precautions." Damon said to his mother offended. There wasn't a more innocent person then Elena. He hated this interrogation; he couldn't even imagine what she must have felt like. "I want to know when we are setting the date, father?" He asked his father.

Giuseppe's face lit up. "Finally!" He smiled happily. "As soon as possible, my boy!"

"Let's make it in three days." Damon smiled, a happy grin on his face.

"That's awfully fast, Damon." Rozalia told him as she watched Elena from the corner of her eye.

"I don't care! I'm in love and I want to protect my bride form the evil she's been living with for all these years." He said sadly as he pulled Elena into a hug.

She was tense, fear overtaking her because of what she had just heard and from the way the king and queen were looking at her. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Damon noticed it so he gently placed his hand on her chin and pushed it up. "Love…what's the matter?"

She faked a smile. "Nothing."

Before Damon had a chance to ask her if she was sure his mother spoke up. "Elena, my dear, why don't we go and get you cleaned up."

Elena looked up at the woman, fear in her eyes but she still nodded.

Damon smiled as he said. "Go love, mother can show you your chambers."

"Her chambers?" Rozalia asked confused. It wasn't traditional for the bride to stay with her future husband until they were married. It was preposterous.

"Oh yes. She will not go back to that house. She is to stay here at the castle." Damon told his mother as he watched the woman he was hopelessly in love with.

Rozalia didn't comment on her son's request, instead she glanced at the girl and said. "Follow me, Elena."

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**-The bathroom-**

Rozalia watched as Elena tried to cover her body with her hands as the maid tried to sponge her back. She used her hands to cover her breasts and she pressed her thighs together to cover her intimate part. Her cheeks were pink and her gaze was on the soapy water. Rozalia watched as the maid tried to wash her chest but she wouldn't move her hands. "Elena, it's okay, let her." Rozalia said.

The girl looked up at the woman, her eyes held a hint of fear but she did as she was told. She dropped her arms revealing her chest. The maid started to sponge her breasts and her stomach while Elena looked to the side feeling embarrassment. She was very shy to expose her body, not just to the maid but also to the queen. Rozalia just sat there and watched her like a hawk which made Elena even more disturbed.

"So, you love my son?" Rozalia stated, but it came out like a question.

"Yes, your majesty." Elena answered in a shaky voice. The maid was now going down further to her most intimate part.

"You two fell in love awfully quickly…the last time my son mentioned you was a week ago, he was worried about your future."

Elena looked up at the woman, fear overtaking her body as the maid started rubbing the sponge over her thigh. "Please, please st-stop." Elena squeaked out. The maid stopped immediately.

"Why do you want her to stop, Elena?" Rozalia asked as she stood up and walked over to the tub. "What's the matter?" She raised her eyebrow.

Elena hesitated as she answered. "I…I've never done this before."

"Done what? Bathed?" The queen asked in the same tone of authority. Elena could tell that she didn't trust her.

"No, no… I've bathed before…it's just I've never…I've never been bathed by someone before." She blushed as she confessed. It wasn't the complete truth. Jenna had helped Elena bathe before but she had never touched Elena's intimate parts like this maid was doing.

Rozalia watched the girl closely before turning to the maid. "Thank you, Francesca, you can leave now."

The maid nodded her head before exiting the room. Once she was out Rozalia turned back to Elena. Her facial expression was serious with a hint of suspicion. "Spread your legs." She said with authority.

Elena's eyes widened. "Your majesty, I can wash myself…I've…I've done it so many-" Rozalia cut her off.

"Elena, I said spread your legs." The woman repeated with a hint of anger in her voice which made Elena even more afraid.

"Please don't make me…" Elena begged, fear in her eyes.

Rozalia shook her head; a sarcastic laugh escaped her lips before she barked out. "How dare you try to trick my son into marrying you?" Elena's eyes widened. She didn't understand why the woman was upset with her. Rozalia passed the room angrily. She grabbed a towel and held it out for her. "Get dry now!" Elena didn't say a word, she just grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body. She stepped out of the tub with shaky feet as she said. "I'm sorry for not letting the maid bathe me…I-I just-"

"Do not lie to me!" Rozalia yelled. "How dare you try to trick my son? What? Did you think that Damon wouldn't find out? For the love of god, he's a prince!"

Elena didn't understand what the queen was talking about. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand…"

"You don't understand?" Rozalia repeated in an angry tone. "You led him to believe that you're an innocent girl who faith played a dirty trick on! You are lying that you are Grayson Gilbert's daughter!"

"I am Grayson's daughter!" Elena yelled back but as soon as the words left her she gasped. "I'm sorry, I should have-"

"Oh don't bother to apologize! You have no morals!" She yelled at Elena before grabbing her arm in a harsh manner. "You're a lying little whore and my son will find out!" She yelled. "I won't let you trick him!"

Elena's eyes started to water, fear overtaking her body. "I'm not lying, I swear." Elena cried.

Rozalia huffed angrily. "Don't try to manipulate me! You're better off if you just leave right now and head back to wherever you came from!" She yelled pushing Elena roughly so that the girl stumbled back.

"I love him, I swear I love him! I've never loved anyone like I love Damon." Elena cried falling to the ground. She couldn't imagine going back to Esther, and that was if they accepted her after everything that had happened. She wanted to be with Damon. She wanted to marry him, not because he was a prince but because she was helplessly in love with him. He was the only thing on her mind since the day she met him.

"You love him? Huh? Well, if you really love him you wouldn't have lied to him and manipulated him into thinking you are a good girl while you're a whore!"

Tears were spilling out of her eyes by now. She didn't understand why the queen was calling her a whore. She had never had another boy touch her. Jenna had told her to never let a man touch her…but Damon. She kissed Damon. She gasped as she turned to the queen. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to." She cried.

"What? You didn't mean to whore around!"

"I'm so sorry! I love him, I swear I do! I don't know why I kissed him, it was an accident." Elena cried. "How can I make up for it? I'm begging you, your majesty, please just don't make me leave him!" Elena pleaded.

The woman shook her head. This girl was unbelievable. She had no shame. "Make up for it? Are you out of your mind? My son will strangle you alive when he finds out about this!" She threatened.

"Why?" Elena cried. She couldn't believe Damon would hurt her. He kissed her first and he didn't seem mad about it.

"How dare you even ask that?" Rozalia yelled as she came to stand right in front of the girl. "He's a prince, and he deserves a pure girl! A virgin! Not a prostitute like you!"

Elena gasped at the woman's words. "I am not a prostitute!" She raised her voice. She hated that word. Hayley called her mother a prostitute once. Elena didn't know what it really meant, but when she asked Jenna she was horrified by the answer. Jenna had told Elena that prostitutes were women who did funny business with lots of different men. They were women who let strange men touch them and those men never married them. It was very bad.

Rozalia's face became redder when the girl raised her voice. "I will have you locked up, you little whore!"

"Why? What have I done?" Elena cried. "Damon told me that you would like me but I knew then it was too good to be true!" Elena cried as she grabbed her dirty dress.

"Damon is naive!" Rozalia yelled at her. "It was easy manipulating my son, but you cannot trick me, Elena!"

"I'm not trying to!" She cried. "I kissed Damon because I love him, and I know I shouldn't have done it, but I have never ever been touched like that by another man!" She stated honestly.

"You think this is about a kiss?" Rozalia shook her head, anger overtaking her. "My son deserves to be with a good woman, not a whore!"

"I am not a whore!" Elena yelled back losing her temper.

"Prove it!" Rozalia yelled back.

"How am I to prove that? I am telling you that I have never been touched!" Elena yelled frustrated, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this. All she wanted was to be with him, was that too much to ask for? She didn't care that Damon was a prince; all she cared about was finally being with him. Less than an hour ago she never would have thought that he'd come for her…her of all people, but he did. Now she couldn't even imagine leaving him. She stared at the woman, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She could tell that Rozalia despised her; she could see the hatred in her eyes but that didn't stop her from speaking. "I may not be rich; I am just a servant girl who is always wearing ripped clothes and covered in dirt, I am poor but I am good. I may look like I have come from the swamp but I will love him my entire life. I will never stop, never." She said with complete determination.

Rozalia watched the girl curiously. She had a determined facial expression and from the look in her eyes she could tell that she was in love. It had to be love, but that didn't change anything for the queen though. She was still a prostitute that had tried to trick her son into marrying her. "You can love him all you want, but you will leave before he finds out about this. I will not have him crippled and broken on his wedding night because you couldn't keep your legs closed!" She hissed angrily. "Go back to where you came from and leave my son alone! He deserves to have a pure wife…a wife that only he will touch!" This girl, this young girl didn't deserve to be thrown out like this…but Rozalia couldn't master up the courage to let this slide. The society's rules were simple and they were always to be followed, and not to mention that Damon would lose his mind completely if he found about her indiscretions.

Elena cried as she clutched the towel to her naked body. She didn't say a single word to the woman; she just threw her old dirty white gown over her body before turning to the door. She was just about to open it when Rozalia grabbed her hand. "Do not look for him, he already loves you, he doesn't need this pain."

"I love him, but you won't let me be with him." Elena cried.

"All of this would have turned out differently if you hadn't had sex before you met my son." Rozalia said sadly. "It's nothing personal, but a prince, the future king, cannot marry a prostitute."

"I am not a prostitute." Elena cried. "Why do you keep calling me that?" She whispered.

Rozalia stared at her, she couldn't believe this girl. She was still trying to weasel her way into Damon's life. "Think of it this way, Elena. If I stay quiet about your indiscretion my son will never forgive me, and he'll hate you for the rest of your married life together. Then you will find out what it's like to be cheated on. He would have a mistress –"

"No he wouldn't, I love him and he loves me." Elena cried. "He told me that he loves me!"

"Yes, but you lied to him!"

"No I didn't! I never lied about anything! The only thing I lied about was not being of age when he asked me if I was coming to the ball." She stressed.

"This isn't about little white lies, Elena. This is about reputation. I can't have my son-"

"-marry a prostitute." Elena finished the sentence for her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she whispered. "I am not a prostitute. I never have been, and neither was my mother. My father married my mother on his trip to Bulgaria. She was a woman from a kind and nice family." She sobbed out.

Rozalia felt a hint of regret and sorrow for the girl. She watched her eyes glisten up with tears again as she continued. "I didn't get to even remember my mother…the only thing I had left of her was a diary."

"You really expect me to believe that you're Isabella's daughter."

"I am." Elena nodded her head. "I know that you hate me and that you want me to leave Damon, but that doesn't change the truth. I am who I say I am." She stared the queen in the eyes as she said. "I will leave, not because I'm a prostitute like you've called me-"

"Prove it and I will believe you!" Rozalia yelled, anger overtaking her. She hated the fact that this girl was so persistent, she had no morals…all she did was lie.

"How? How do I prove that to you?" Elena cried frustrated.

"Show me!"

"How?"

"Oh for the love of god, do not play dumb, you know how to prove it you're just playing me for a fool, little girl!" She yelled.

Elena stared at her confused. How was she supposed to prove that a man had never touched her before? She wiped the fresh tears from her eyes as she finally said. "I'll do anything to prove to you that I've never been touched before…before Damon." She answered honestly, blushing.

Rozalia's eyes widened at her answer. "You-you've slept with my son?"

"No, we haven't slept together. Boy's aren't allowed to sleep in the same rooms as girls in the house I've been living at." She answered honestly. Jenna had once also told her that a woman could only sleep in the same bed with a man once she was his wife…before that it was a disgrace.

Rozalia raised her eyebrow curiously as she said. "What have you done with my son then, if you haven't been intimate with him? Be honest or I'll ask Damon." She hissed.

"I-I only kissed him." She blushed, red all over her face.

Rozalia took in a deep breath. She didn't want to be played for a fool but a part of her was nagging to get to the bottom of this which led her to ask Elena the following. "Take off that gown and spread your legs. If you're pure, like you say you are, I won't stay in your way, but if you're ruined I'll ruin you." She threatened.

Elena stared, She still couldn't understand why she wanted to look at her intimate part but if it meant being with Damon she wasn't about to protest. She took off her nightgown, feeling ashamed as the woman scanned her body.

"Sit on that chair and pull your legs apart." The woman told her.

Elena did as she was asked. Her feet were shaky as she walked over to the chair. She took a seat and pulled her legs apart just enough for the woman to see her pubic hair.

Rozalia stared at her before saying. "Don't play games. Spread your legs wider."

Elena blushed even more but did as she was asked. The queen walked over to her and bent down between her legs. Elena closed her eyes as she whispered. "Why are you looking at my private part?"

Rozalia didn't answer, mainly because she didn't even hear the girl. She reached out to put a finger inside of her but before she could Elena gasped. The woman looked up at her confused. The girl stared down at her. "Why are you touching me?" Elena asked again.

Rozalia looked up at her confused. "Don't tell me you don't know."

"I-I don't' Elena answered honestly shaking her head. "I've never been touched down there, so why are you touching me?" The girl asked with wondering eyes.

"You've never been touched?" Rozalia asked again just to clarify.

"Yes."

"I hope so." The woman said to her with a hint of hope in her voice as she said. "Now let's see." She said as she pushed her finger in. Elena grunted a little, it hurt. Rozalia focused, looking for the little hymen as she continued to push her finger in. Elena's eyes were closed and her face was curved in a painful grimace, the uncomfortable feeling in her most private part was making her anxious.

Rozalia pushed a little further, she was surprised to find that the girl was very tight, but she was still looking for the barrier. As she pushed just a little further Elena cried out in pain and the woman pulled her hand back immediately. "My god, you are a virgin." Rozalia said out loud, her voice full of surprise.

Elena had closed her legs completely by now but the feeling was still there. She curled up on the chair still feeling the presence of the woman's finger in her private area.

Rozalia stood up but her gaze was still on Elena. She still couldn't believe it. She really was a virgin. She walked over to the other side of the bathroom and picked up the fresh dress that was laid out for Elena before returning to where the girl was sitting. "You've never been intimate with a man before." She stated as she stood in front of her. "Why didn't you just let me examine you from the beginning?"

"I've never been touched down there before." Elena answered honestly.

"But I'm a woman, why would you be scared?" Rozalia asked confused. "Surely you knew about this."

"I-I didn't." Elena answered.

Rozalia shook her head. "You're telling me child that you didn't know about this?"

"Yes, Damon didn't tell me about this." She said with innocent eyes.

The woman nodded her head finally understanding this. Elena had no idea about what sex was. That was the only explanation. Rozalia felt regret for causing the girl to cry and scaring her. "Tell me what you were told that you were not allowed to do?"

Elena nodded. "Jenna, the woman who looked after me after my father died, told me that I wasn't allowed to touch boys and that they weren't allowed to touch me. It was a disgrace if it happened."

"Is that all?"

"Yes...she also told me that I could only let a boy touch me when I'm of age and married to him." She answered honestly as tears formed in her eyes. "I know it was wrong of me to let Damon-" Rozalia cut her off.

"Hush, child." She said sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I should have taken a different approach with you…I just…I never imagined." She shook her head as she gazed at Elena. "You still don't know why I touched you down there, do you?" She said as she pointed to Elena's intimate part.

"No." Elena answered with innocent eyes.

Rozalia nodded her head as she said. "Then we need to have a talk." She passed the dress to Elena as she said. "Get dressed so we can talk about your wedding night."

"My-my wedding night?" Elena asked confused.

"Yes, there is much that you don't know." Rozalia said in a soft voice as she reached out to touch the girl's cheek. "I'm sorry, Elena. I should have listened to you." The woman said sympathetically.

"Does-does that mean you'll let me marry Damon?" Elena asked with a hint of hope in her doe eyes.

The woman smiled. "Yes, and I'll explain to you why I was so mad." She said in a voice filled with regret. "Get dressed my child, and I'll explain everything."

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**-The queen's chambers-**

Elena sat on the bed in the cotton dress that the queen had given her holding her little wooden chest. Rozalia was in the hallway talking to the maid and telling her to bring some fresh food for the soon to be princess. In a few minutes the queen entered the room to find the girl in the same spot she left her. She was still a little shaken up from the earlier fight but at least she wasn't crying anymore. She approached her and took a seat next to her on the bed. "Elena, Kyra the maid will bring you some food soon, my dear."

"Th-thank you, your majesty." Elena said softly but didn't look at the woman, still afraid.

"Oh my dear, please call me Rozalia" She smiled but Elena still didn't look up. Rozalia placed her hand on the young girl's cheek to bring her attention. "Elena, I am very sorry for saying those things to you, my dear, but please don't take them personal. I didn't understand the situation."

Elena slowly looked up at the queen, the fear in her doe eyes was still present but she managed to nod her head. "It's okay."

"It's not, and I don't know how I can make it up to you."

"Just believe me when I say that I'm Grayson and Isabella's daughter." The young girl said barely in a whisper.

Rozalia smiled sympathetically. "I do."

Elena's eye lit up, a smile formed on her lips as she said. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She quickly opened up her little chest and took out the pink baby blanket with the letter E on it before showing it to Rozalia. "This-this was mine when I was a baby. Look, it has the letter E on it. As in Elena." She smiled.

Rozalia took the little blanket from the girl and smiled as she traced her fingers over the letter E. "Your mother did love to sew."

"She did! My father always told me that she made it for me!"

Rozalia smiled at the happy girl. "I knew your mother, Elena. We were quite good friends. She used to help organize a lot of events when I first got married."

"Really?"

"Yes, my dear, she was a wonderful woman." Rozalia smiled. "She loved your father very much."

"I know! She must have loved him more than Esther! She hardly talks about father." Elena said sadly.

Rozalia placed her hand on the young girl's back and patted it lightly. "You've been living with her this whole time, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"But how did she keep you away from the rest of us." Rozalia asked confused.

"I was never allowed to go to town alone. I only went when she was present. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone else…and when people were present I was always locked in the attic."

"Oh my!" Rozalia gasped. "My dear child. You were kept under key and lock this entire time?"

"Yes." Elena nodded her head. "Until the day of the formal announcement. They left early to get into the front row while I was to stay home, but Jenna and Matt, who my father took in, told me to attend with my best friend Caroline while they did all my chores so that Esther wouldn't know. Of course I wasn't allowed to be in public so that she wouldn't see me. Caroline and I hid behind a carriage and after the ceremony we helped Damon hide from the rest of the girls. We called them dragon girls." She giggled in a child-like way.

Rozalia laughed. "Well my son isn't very fond of the screaming girls."

Elena smiled. "That was the first time I met him."

"He told me about you." Rozalia added gaining Elena's attention completely. "He was quite worried about your living situation. He also told me that you had hopes of Mr. Fell taking you in." She placed her hand on Elena's cheek as she continued. "Do not go near that man, my dear, he isn't good." Rozalia said seriously.

"He's just different. He doesn't value the same things other people do. He's not bad, he hasn't hurt anyone." The young girl defended.

"No he hasn't, but you should stay clear of him. Besides, you have a home now. Your home is here." She smiled at Elena.

"I…I don't understand." Elena said confused. "First you disliked me and now, that is after you touched me, you like me."

Rozalia couldn't help but smile at the young girl's confused face. She was such an innocent soul. "My dear Elena, there is so much that you do not know, my child." She turned to Elena and focused her full attention on the girl. "The reason I was so upset with you was because I thought you had been with another man and by that I mean intimately, but you don't know what that means, do you?"

Elena shook her head. "Sorry, but no."

Rozalia only nodded. "I'll try to explain it the best way I can." She took both of Elena's hands into her own and squeezed them lightly. "Do you know where babies come from, dear?"

"Yes, from a woman's stomach." Elena answered.

Rozalia smiled. "Yes, but do you know how babies are made?"

"In the stomach."

Rozalia wanted to laugh but held it in. She really was naïve. "Yes, but in order for a baby to be conceived a woman has to be intimate with a man. By intimate I mean, she has to sleep with him."

"Oh." Elena made an adorable facial expression, her eyes wide and her lips round as she received the new information.

Rozalia chuckled at her. "I don't mean just sleep dear. It's an expression. What I mean is, she has to let the man place his intimate part inside of her intimate part." Rozalia explained. Elena didn't quite understand what the woman was talking about but she just nodded her head. "Engaging in such an activity before marriage is a disgrace, so a woman like that gets called a prostitute by people. It's a cruel word, and I'm sorry I accused you of such a thing."

"But I've never done that." Elena squeaked.

"I know." Rozalia smiled. "That's why I examined you. I needed to know if you were a virgin before you married my son."

Elena's eyes widened. "You mean, Damon is going to touch me like that too?" Her eyes wide and full of fear as she stared at Rozalia. It hurt when the queen touched down there, she didn't want it to happen again.

"Yes, but he won't just touch you down there. He'll put his intimate part inside of you."

Elena gasped shaking her head from left to right in fear. "No! It hurts! I can't!"

"Calm down dear." Rozalia gently tugged on her hands. "It will only hurt the first time, and I'm sure my son will make it as painless as possible." She tried to reason with her.

"No, I won't." Elena shook her head. "He won't touch me down there. He won't." She continued to repeat.

Rozalia hushed her gently. "Shhh, calm down. We'll talk about this. Calm down."

When Elena finally stopped panicking, Rozalia spoke. "It's okay if you're scared. I was too." She gently placed her hand on Elena's cheek. "It does hurt a little, at the beginning, but it becomes quite nice later on."

"But why? Why do I have to? It hurts!" She cried.

"Because it's the only way to conceive a child, dear. You do want to give Damon a child, don't you?"

Elena hadn't really thought about children before. She really didn't have a reason to think about them. She never thought that she'd get married let alone about starting a family of her own. "I-I never thought about children before." She confessed.

"Well my dear since you're marrying the prince you have to give him an heir." She smiled at Elena. "And besides, I'm sure you'd want to be a mother some day."

"I-I suppose." Elena mumbled.

"Becoming a royal does require a lot of changes. You must be intimate on your wedding night. It's the rule of the society, and it is always verified by the committee." She gently brushed her cheek with her hand as she said. "I know it's very hard, it was for me too, but you are going to have to consummate the marriage on your wedding night."

"Consummate?" Elena asked.

"Yes, it means you are going to have to let Damon put his intimate part inside of you on your wedding night. It's not only about the society's rules but a wife and a husband should become one on their wedding night in front of god as well." Rozalia explained.

Elena swallowed thickly. She didn't know what to say. She was worried, very worried that it was going to hurt. Another thought entered her mind immediately. "Will I become pregnant that night?"

Rozalia smiled. "Some women do become pregnant on their first night, others don't."

"What if I don't?" Elena asked worried.

"Don't worry, its okay if you don't fall pregnant the first night." She smiled before adding. "Sex or intimacy isn't only about conceiving children." She took Elena's hand and squeezed it gently. "Damon will introduce you to love making as well." She noticed Elena's face slightly becoming pink. "Once you two are married, whatever happens at night behind closed doors is okay. When he becomes your husband he is allowed to touch you. You shouldn't feel embarrassed by that."

Elena gulped nervously but nodded her head. She wasn't prepared for all of this. It was all new to her and strangers were all of a sudden telling her what was right and what wasn't. She needed advise from Jenna or Caroline, people she was comfortable talking to.

The queen smiled at her as she stood up. "I hope I have explained this to you and that you understand, but my dear, if you have any questions please ask."

Elena just nodded. The queen extended her hand for the young girl as she said. "Come, I'm sure Damon is looking for you."

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**-In the Garden -**

Elena sat on the bench next to Damon as he held her hand. They weren't talking, just sitting together. Damon had tried to start up a conversation with her but he noticed that she wasn't much focused. "What's on your mind, love?" He asked as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand softly.

She hesitated before asking. "Can-can I maybe go to Caroline's house?"

"Why?"

"I-I just would like to speak to her." She answered a little unsure if this was the right thing to do. She was asking for permission but still, Damon could get upset.

"Oh, love, do you have too?" Damon whined like a child. "I want to spend time with you."

"We will spend time together after we are married." She answered pulling her small hand out of his. She remembered what Rozalia had told her. She wasn't allowed to be touched before marriage by another man and that also included Damon.

Damon's eyebrows knitted together in confusion when she pulled away. "Why? I want to spend time with you now." He smiled making a move to place his hand on her cheek but she pulled away.

"No, not until we get married. Do not touch me." She pointed her little finger.

Damon stared confused. "Why?"

"It's not allowed and you know that." Elena scolded in a hushed tone.

"But we've done nothing bad." Damon added. He knew not to mess before marriage. He wouldn't risk losing Elena.

"Yes you have. You keep touching me."

"Elena, sweetheart, where is all of this coming from? This morning we kissed, and now you won't let me touch you at all." Damon stated confused.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong." She blushed.

Damon reached out to touch her cheek but she pulled away. "Don't."

"Elena, what is the matter?" He asked worried. "Why are you moving away from me? I will not take your virtue before we are married, I assure you." Damon tried to reason but she just stepped away.

"We are to not touch before marriage." She stated as she stood up from the bench and headed out of the garden and into the palace almost running.

Damon followed after her, trying to catch up with her. When he got close to her he grabbed her arm to stop her from running off. "Stop!" He commanded.

She did stop. Her gaze staring up at him, her eyes full of fear. "What's the matter?" Damon asked gently.

"I-I told you. We are to not-" Damon cut her off.

"Elena, you will be my wife in three days, love. I will not try to take away your virtue before our wedding night, do not worry. I give you my word." He spoke seriously.

"Good." She nodded her head. "But I am not to touch you, and you are not to touch me before our wedding night." She also stated.

"Why not?"

"Because it is very wrong and I do not want to be a prostitute." She answered with an adorable serious face.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle at her response. "Sweetheart, you are not a prostitute."

"I know." She nodded her head. "But I do not want to become one." She said quietly, her eyes full of fear. "I don't want to be examined again."

"Examined?" Damon asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, your mother examined me." She whispered, blush all over her face.

Damon's eyes widened. He could feel anger boiling up inside of him. "What did she do to you?" He asked in a serious tone.

Elena blushed at the question. "Errr…she touched me to check if I was a virgin."

Damon stared at her confused and shocked about what he was hearing. "Why would she do that?" He asked out loud, but his question wasn't intended for Elena.

"I-I don't know. She said something about you and how you had to marry a vir-"

"Damn it!" Damon cursed as he locked eyes with the beauty. "Listen to me, Elena. I will not have anyone examine you! Not even my own mother!"

"Damon-"

"No, she had no right!" He growled angrily before walking past her in search of his mother. He didn't have to look far; the queen was in the foyer having her tea. He barged in with a horrified Elena behind him. "Mother, I need to have a word with you." Damon said harshly.

"Yes dear? What seems to be the matter?" She asked concerned as she gestured for him to sit down beside her.

Damon looked around to see if there were any prying eyes before turning back to his mother. "I will not have you touch-"

"Damon, don't!" Elena said from behind him. She was so scared that if Damon questioned the queen that she would hate Elena and also the fact that she might try to take her away from Damon again.

"What's going on?" Rozalia asked noticing the distressed girl as well.

"Why did you examine Elena?" Damon demanded. "Who gave you the right to touch her mother? Do you think that I am incapable of choosing myself a virgin wife?" He asked angrily.

"No, Damon, that wasn't my intention." The woman tried to say but he wasn't having any of it.

"How could you touch her and humiliate her like that?" Damon yelled.

"Damon, please, it was a misunderstanding." Elena tried to reason but the young prince was so furious that he couldn't even hear her.

Rozalia stood up with a stern look. "Do not raise your voice on me." She pointed her finger in Damon's direction. "I took Elena for a bath and she resisted being bathed by the maid which raised my suspicion that she was hiding her indiscretion. Of course I was wrong, and I apologized once again, Elena." She said as she glanced at Elena.

"It's all right your majesty." Elena said softly hoping that the queen wouldn't turn on her.

"No! It is not all right!" Damon growled.

"Damon, I understand that you're upset, but I'm your mother and I would never do anything to harm you or the woman that you love. I was simply worried about you." Rozalia stated.

Damon's blue eyes were blazing with anger. He wanted to break something. He was very possessive when it came to Elena, even his mother wasn't allowed to touch Elena like that against her own will. He was also very furious with the fact that his own mother had touched her before him. Just the thought of Elena not being pure stirred up rage inside of him. He couldn't even think about that. "You shouldn't have done that. If you had any suspicions you should have come to me."

Rozalia took a deep breath. "Damon, you do not know the society rules, my boy." She walked up to him and Elena and said. "It is required that the future wife of the prince to be examined. It wasn't my place to do it, but someone from the committee would have done it before your wedding night." She explained to them sympathetically. Rozalia could still remember her examination. A woman from the committee came into her house the day before the wedding and didn't even give her an explanation before she started the examination.

"Why? Where is this nonsense coming from?" Damon barked angrily. "She is not ruined, and besides I would know so why is someone to touch her before I get to!" He yelled.

Elena got a little afraid when Damon started raising his voice. He seemed very upset about this, and his choice of words worried her as well. Rozalia noticed her fear so she said to her son, "You're scaring her."

Damon turned to the girl beside him. He noticed the fear in her eyes immediately and it broke his heart. "You have nothing to be afraid of, my love." He made a move to touch her but Elena moved away from him instantly. Damon's heart sank. She was afraid of him. Anger boiled up inside of him before he turned to his mother. "What have you told her? She's afraid of me now! She won't even let me touch her!"

Rozalia glanced at Elena before turning to Damon. "She's a little confused with what is allowed and what isn't." She turned to Elena and smiled. "Dear, I think you're quite confused, and it's partly my fault." Rozalia said with a pained look. "What I meant to explain to you was that you should not engage in sexual activities before marriage, but a simple touch is okay." She smiled. "Just avoid prying eyes."

Elena still wasn't convinced. First the queen examined her and now she was telling her that touching was allowed. She was very confused. She wanted to talk to Caroline and Jenna. They would tell her what she could do and what she couldn't. She turned to Damon and hesitantly asked again. "Please, may-may I go and see Caroline…or can I at least go back to Esther's to speak to Jenna?"

Rozalia seemed to understand Elena's need of her friends. After all, this was all new to the girl. She needed some advise and someone she trusted to talk to. "Of course, but I have a better idea." She smiled at Elena as she added. "They are invited to the palace for tea. I will send someone for them right away."

"Thank you." Elena said softly, relief washing all over her face.

Damon still didn't understand what was going on. He just stood there staring at his future wife confused as his mother exited the room. Elena noticed his gaze on her. "I'm sorry if I have upset you. I just don't want anything to happen that will cause them to banish me."

"What?" Damon's eyes widened. "Banish you? No, no my love. I will not let anyone take you away from me." He said extending his hand to touch her but he stopped remembering that she wouldn't let him touch her. "Elena, sweetheart, I assure you-"

"Damon, please wait until we are married." She spoke softly staring up at him with pleading eyes. "I-I will let you then." She whispered, fear of what was to come on her wedding night overtaking her, but she also knew that it was inevitable. He was her husband and sooner or later he was going to ask to touch her and as his wife she had no right to deny him that.

He swallowed thickly and nodded. "I will wait, but as soon as we are wedded you will be mine." He spoke in a voice that frightened Elena but the smile on his face eased her fear just a little bit. His love for her gave her hope that he'd be understanding when it came to their wedding night.

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**-Elena's chambers-**

Caroline sat on the bed giggling and laughing at Elena's questions while Jenna shook her head at Caroline's childishness. "Hush, Miss Forbes. None of these things have been explained to Elena." Jenna told Caroline.

"I know, and I'm sorry for laughing Lena but you shouldn't be afraid. I've heard that it's quite nice." Caroline smiled.

"It hurts." Elena said in a frightened voice as she looked at Jenna.

Jenna smiled sympathetically. "Yes it's true, Elena. It does hurt a little at the beginning, but it gets better over time. You shouldn't be afraid of it. Damon will be gentle, he loves you."

"I still can't believe this." Caroline smiled happily. "You are going to marry the prince!" She cheered happily. "Who would have thought? You didn't even want to go to the ball and look what's happening now!" The bubbly blonde smiled happily.

Elena smiled at Caroline before agreeing. "It is very sudden and unexpected."

"It's good. You deserve to be happy." Jenna told her. "And by the way, the queen has filed a court order against Esther for lying about your death." Jenna said sympathetically.

Elena just nodded her head. She wasn't very interested in Esther at the moment. She was worried about her wedding night obligations. She turned to Jenna and Caroline again as she asked. "What do I do?"

Caroline smiled, a happy grin on her face. "You know Elena most girls dream of their first night. It's supposed to be romantic and I'm sure yours will be."

"You relax." Jenna said gaining Elena's attention. "You trust the Prince. He is experienced, I'm sure of it, so he'll know what to do. If you have any questions, ask him. He'll be your husband then not just the Prince."

"Do you know what a penis is?" Caroline asked curiously, on the edge of laughter.

Jenna rolled her eyes at the amused blonde girl. She could tell that this was causing a lot of distress for Elena.

Elena looked over at Caroline with innocent eyes as she asked. "No, what is it?"

Caroline giggled before turning to Jenna. "Are you going to draw or shall I?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Go ahead Miss Forbes you seem to know a lot."

"I am of age. My mother explained it all to me." She smirked as she stood up and started looking for a feather-pen and a piece of paper. When she spotted one on the wooden night stand she grabbed it. Once she had returned to the bed she quickly drew something before saying to Elena. "This is what a penis looks like. I've never seen one, but my mother drew it to show me."

Elena took the piece of paper and stared at it. It was long and it looked like a stick. Jenna moved over to where Elena was sitting and took the piece of paper away from her. "Elena, do not worry about this. You are going to be fine." She raised her hand to the girl's cheek and gently brushed it. "It's a beautiful act between a man and a woman. It will not be all about Damon touching your intimate part, but about kissing and enjoying each other. It's beautiful and nice. It's nothing to be feared, sweetheart."

Jenna's words made her relax a little. She was still worried about the pain but she trusted Jenna because Jenna had never lied to her. If Jenna says that it's nice, then it must be nice.

"She's right Elena. I've even heard that most women crave it." Caroline smiled shyly.

Jenna raised her eyebrow at Caroline. "Oh really? How would you know Miss Forbes?"

Caroline blushed while biting her bottom lip. "Well, Bonnie Bennett, one of my friends just got married…and she says that she can't keep her hands off her husband." She giggled. "She says that she craves it all the time."

Elena stared confused. How could a girl like feeling pain? It all seemed very disturbing to her but from the facial expression Caroline was wearing it still made her consider the idea that it might not be so bad. She was very worried that Damon was going to just ease into it, but she had no idea what was the right thing to do.

"Elena, sweetheart, don't worry so much." Jenna smiled. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

Elena faked a small smile. "I know."

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**The wedding Day**

**-Elena's chambers-**

Finally the day had arrived where Elena Rozabella Gilbert was going to walk down the aisle and say her vowels. She was excited, not a single doubt in her mind when it came to the man she was going to marry but her fear of the consummation was still there. She couldn't help but worry, especially since Rozalia, the queen, had told her about the committee and that they were going to watch. She already had fears of not knowing what to do with Damon, but greater fears arose when the queen mentioned the committee, and of course the king was going to be there too which made it even more uncomfortable for Elena. Rozalia told her not to worry too much because the King was going to make sure that as soon as they became one he was going to convince the committee to leave them in private. Damon had told her not to worry also. He mentioned something about it all being an act for them and that the real stuff was going to happen only in front of god. She didn't quite understand what he meant but he told her that he would explain after the ceremony.

Here she was standing in front of a mirror with the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her short life. It was a long white dress with sparkling diamonds all over the front of her chest. She could hardly breathe in the dress because the maid had tightened it so much. From the waist down the dress fluttered to the floor and was dragged behind Elena at least two meters. The gloves she was wearing were made of the softest silk that she had ever touched with her bare hands before. Rozalia had told her that the dress was delivered to the Palace especially for her by a woman named Bonnie. She didn't know this woman. The queen however did and she just brushed it off when Elena told her that she wasn't acquainted with this woman. Rozalia just told her not to worry and that it was probably just a gift from a very generous woman.

As the young Princess to be gazed into the mirror at her own reflection she couldn't help but smile at herself. Her cheeks were dusted with some peach blush, her lips were the color of a pink rose and her eyes were sparkling with the gold glitter the queen had given her to finish off the look. A sparkling tiara that once belonged to Rozalia was on the top of her head. Her long chocolate locks curled slightly on the edges shaping her head perfectly.

"Oh my! You look magnificent!" Jenna cooed from the doorway as she entered the room. Elena smiled in the reflection of the mirror.

"Thank you, Jenna."

The woman started to tear up, her eyes starting to glisten from happy tears. "Oh baby girl! It's your day! You're getting married!" She cheered before breaking into tears.

Elena rushed over to the woman worried. "Jenna? Jenna what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh darling, I'm-I'm just so happy!" She said through her tears as she smiled at the worried girl. Elena relaxed a little and smiled. It felt nice to have people who cared for her. Jenna, Matt and Caroline were going to be attending her wedding so she didn't feel all alone. Of course the whole town was going to be there but they were all coming because of Damon. Rozalia had informed her that Esther was facing serious charges about her lies, and from the outlook Rebekah and Hayley were going to end up on the streets since the house belonged to Elena. She's the rightful owner. Esther had faked her death to become the mistress of the manner. It was horrible that the girls were going to end up homeless so Elena offered a deal. Since she was going to become Damon's wife in a couple of hours her house would become the palace and therefore she wouldn't need the manner. So, she decided to leave it to Matt and Jenna to care for it. It was her father's home and she wanted someone she could trust to look after it. Rebekah and Hayley could also live there under the circumstances that they clean and do regular chores that Jenna and Matt set for them. Elena believed that this poorer lifestyle would teach them respect and gratitude which Esther had neglected to teach them.

Jenna and Elena were sharing a hug when the doors opened and the queen walked in. Jenna pulled away immediately from Elena and wiped her tears to make herself presentable in front of the queen. "Your majesty." She bowed.

Rozalia smiled. "Please, call me Rozalia." She told Jenna as she walked up to them. She raised her hand and placed it against the young girl's cheek smiling. "You look divine my dear."

"Thank you, Rozalia." Elena said gratefully. Over the last three days Rozalia and Elena had gotten the chance to know each other better and became friends. Elena even became comfortable enough to call the queen by her given name.

"Are you ready to become a wife and a princess?" Rozalia asked.

"Yes, a wife definitely, but for a princess…I'm going to need a bit more time." Elena stated honestly.

"It will come naturally." Rozalia smiled. "Don't worry so much."

Elena nodded her head and smiled but in the pit of her tummy there were lots of butterflies flying around and causing her to stress out. She noticed Jenna smiling brightly from the corner of her eye.

"Oh my!" Jenna squealed as she stood up. "You're getting your happy ending, beautiful girl!" She beamed with happiness.

Before Elena could say a single world Rozalia added. "Yes she is." The queen brushed her hand gently against Elena's soft cheek. "I only ask one thing of you." She stared the young girl right in the eyes. "Love him like he deserves. He is passionate, loving and adventurous. Sometimes he can get carried away, but always remember that he has a heart of gold, Elena. Love him…he deserves it."

The speech made the young bride teary and Jenna as well. Elena just nodded her head. "I-I will. I promise! I'll love him forever!" The young girl vowed, and it came from her heart. She would love Damon forever.

Rozalia smiled. "Thank you." She took Elena's hand and said. "Now, let's get you married. My son is very impatient. I can't keep him waiting much longer."

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**The wedding Day**

**-The Garden-**

Damon stood at the altar, next to his brother and father and opposite to the priest. His gaze was on the double doors of the Palace. His sweet Elena was going to walk through those doors any minute now and he was becoming very impatient and nervous. Finally she was going to become his…only his. No one could take her away from him after tonight. No evil woman would have the chance to mistreat her or degrade her again. She was going to be the princess of this land and she was going to rule by his side. He was going to give her everything she desired because she had managed to make him fall in love with her without even trying. She was just a girl with a heart of gold and hidden beauty that caught his eye instantly. She was everything he wanted…and needed in life. She was the package.

His heart nearly stopped when the double doors opened and Caroline walked in first followed by Jenna and finally his beautiful Elena. She was like an angel from heaven. Her long dress fitted her slender body perfectly. The crown on her head giving her character the image of a goddess. She took slow steps as she made her way to the altar. As soon as Damon's eyes met hers he felt his heart start to race faster. It was finally happening. As she approached him he noticed the nervousness on her face. He smiled gently as she stepped onto the altar next to him. She smiled also but he noticed the nervousness. "I love you." He whispered softly so that only she could hear.

She glanced up at him and smiled…this time for real. He could see the dimples on her right cheek forming and that was enough for him to know that her smile was honest and from the heart.

The priest opened the large book and cleared his throat, gaining everybody's attention. Damon and Elena turned so that they were facing the priest but glanced at each other every now and then. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the walls of this kingdom – to join together the Prince of Mystic Falls-Damon Leonardo Salvatore and the woman he has chosen to become his bride Elena Rozabella Gilbert in holy matrimony…" The priest continued to speak but both Damon and Elena could hardly hear what he was saying. They just continued to gaze at each other and it didn't go unnoticed by the people. Some were smiling and enjoying the young love birds but others conspired against them and wished nothing but the worst. It felt like the priest was giving the speech forever to Damon. All he wanted to do was get to the "I will" part of the speech. He was an impatient man, that was no secret, but that wasn't the only reason he was so eager to just marry her. He was longing and yearning to have her to himself finally after 3 days of agony. She had been sleeping in the palace, dinning and spending her time in the garden talking to Caroline but as soon as he showed up she'd put distance between them. He tried convincing her that she didn't have anything to worry about, that he was going to marry her but she was so stubborn and frightened that she continued to distance herself from him. Now, finally that day had come. The day he had dreamt about. The day that she would finally become his…and only his. The long awaited moment finally came as well. The priest told them to turn to each other and join hands. As soon as he took her small hands into his he felt the rush of love and lust run through him. She had such tiny hands but beautiful hands nonetheless. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The priest first turned his attention to Damon and spoke. "Do you, our future King, Damon Leonardo Salvatore, take this woman, Elena Rozabella Gilbert, to become your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

He stared deeply into her doe eyes and answered without hesitation. "I will."

"Do you, your majesty give this woman the title of becoming Princess of Mystic Falls?"

"I do." Damon smiled as he squeezed her hands gently.

Upon hearing Damon's answer the priest turned his attention to Elena. "Do you, Elena Rozabella Gilbert, take Prince Damon Leonardo Salvatore to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Damon noticed how her eyes became glossy and in the corners a little tear slid down her cheek as she answered. "I will."

"Do you, Elena Rozabella Gilbert, accept the title that will be bestowed upon you by marriage to your husband?"

Damon noticed the hesitation in her eyes. She had recently told him that she was afraid of the power she was going to receive. She had fear of not being able to satisfy the people of her town and he told her that she was the perfect choice. She was passionate and loving and that's exactly what the people needed. He squeezed her hands gently and nodded his head, a gesture to remind her about their conversation. "I-I do." She answered in a hesitant voice.

The priest nodded his head before turning to Damon.

"As a token that you will faithfully perform these vows, you will now exchange rings. The ring is an endless circle: a symbol of the covenant you are making here today. Prince Damon Leonardo Salvatore as you place the ring on Princess Elena Rozabella Gilbert's finger say: As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours."

Damon smiled knowing that this was the last step. He positioned the ring on her small finger and said. "As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours, my love."

The priest then turned his attention back to Elena. "Princess Elena Rozabella as you place the ring on Prince Damon Leonardo Salvatore's finger say: As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours."

She blinked away the tears that were glistening in her eyes before taking a deep breath and positioning the ring on Damon's finger. Her hand shook slightly as she slid it on. "As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours…forever, my love." She whispered just so that Damon could hear and the priest. The priest smiled at her and she blushed.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Damon and smiled. "My lord, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally." Damon muttered as he placed his hands gently on Elena's cheek. She stared right into his eyes and he could see the fear in them. She was still frightened. "Don't be frightened, you're mine now. No one can take you away." Damon whispered softly as he leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers. It was just a simple kiss but enough to ignite butterflies in Elena's stomach. She felt Damon's arms circle around her and a roar of cheer in the background. They pulled away and looked at the town's people. They were cheering them on. Most of them yelling "God bless you both".

Damon watched as Elena's smile grew wider. She looked happy. Genuinely happy. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "The entire town loves you, my love."

"This-this is all like a dream." She said turning to face him. Her doe eyes shining from happiness.

"This is all reality my love." Damon smiled placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She gazed up at him, raising her hand to his cheek and gently caressing it. "I love you."

"And I love you."

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**The wedding Day**

**-The Dining Room-**

Damon sat on the left side next to his father who was at the head of the table. Elena was beside him and Caroline was beside Elena. They were having the wedding cake now before the dancing began. He couldn't keep his eyes off his bride. She was stunning and the only thing Damon kept thinking about was their wedding night. The idea of having her all to himself was heaven to him. He felt a little worried after having the inconvenient conversation with his mother this morning. She had warned him to be gentle, not only physically but emotionally tonight with Elena. He placed his hand gently on top of hers as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I have something I want to talk to you about in private."

"Okay…" She nodded her head but he noticed the worried facial expression.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad…it's actually good, my love." He smiled leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He wasn't allowed to kiss her affectionately in front of all of the guests. His father had already made it clear as soon as the ceremony was over.

She nodded her head. "When do you want to talk?"

Damon thought for a second before coming up with an idea. "When we get up to dance we'll excuse ourselves and find a private spot to talk."

She just nodded her head and smiled like an innocent child. Indeed she was an innocent child that he loved. It didn't take long for the musicians to start playing followed by the guests who were eager to dance. Damon stood up holding his hand out for his bride. "May I have this dance, my love?"

Elena giggled and nodded her head happily as she accepted his outstretched hand. "Of course, my handsome husband."

"Oh I love that word." Damon said smugly as he led her to the dance floor.

"What word? Handsome?" The newly princess teased.

"That too, but I was referring to the word husband." He said with his eyes full of passion and love before spinning her out by surprise. She fluttered around the dance floor like a ballerina and everybody turned to watch her. Elena noticed and grew shy immediately but she didn't have time to worry about the people staring because Damon pulled her back and she collided with his chest. She gasped and he smirked. "Relax, you look beautiful and like an angel when you're twirling around."

"I could have tripped." She scolded, frowning at him.

He only smiled down at her adorable face as he answered. "I would have been there to catch you." He placed his right hand on her hip while he took her right hand in his left and started to sway her around gently this time.

She gazed up at him intensely for a couple of seconds before snapping out of it. She smiled shyly as she realized that she was staring before looking away. Damon couldn't help but laugh at her. She was more nervous now then the day he had met her. To be quite honest she wasn't even nervous that day. She spoke her mind and didn't care what people thought…but here she was blushing and watching her every move now. It kind of worried him. He knew that her carefree side had to be tamed down now that she had become a princess but he didn't want it to go away in his presence. That was one of the qualities that he loved so much about her."You're cute when you're shy, but I prefer you being…you."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his again and she studied his facial expression for a few seconds before asking. "Am I different?"

He smiled. "No, you're still the girl I met a week ago…but you're trying to impress everyone."

She frowned at him. "Isn't that what I should be doing?"

"According to my mother and father? Yes." He nodded his head. "But according to me? No."

She cocked her head to the side with confusion in her eyes. "I-I don't understand. I thought you liked me when I was like-like…" She hesitated to say.

"Like what?"

"-like Rozabella."

Damon frowned now confused. "But you are Elena Rozabella Gilbert."

"Yes, but when you met me for the first time I was just Elena. I wore dirty clothes and had bushy-" Damon cut her off when realization hit him.

"Oh no my love. I love you for who you are. I regret not recognizing you when I saw you at the ball as Rozabella. I don't know how I missed it."

"I know. I looked pretty…but when we met you only saw an average girl. No one recognized me at the ball…I couldn't recognize myself." She admitted.

"But this is all you. You are naturally beautiful and ambitious. You are the carefree girl I met a week ago who jumped up like a ball on that hay." He told her smiling.

She blushed at the memory. "That was so childish of me."

"And I loved it." Damon said stopping the dance as he stared deeply into her eyes. "That's the real you. You don't need to change when you're with me. Be yourself. I want you too." He smiled. She stared up at him, confusion in her eyes. She was just about to open her mouth when Damon pulled on her hand. "Let's talk…privately." He smiled and winked.

Elena followed her husband out of the ball room and down a long hallway. "Damon, where are we going?"

"Just a few more steps." He told her as he pulled her along. When he got to the end of the hallway he opened the doors and pulled her in. As soon as the doors were closed he grabbed her and placed his lips on top of hers. He passionately kissed her as his hands held her waist. Elena was at first shocked, overwhelmed and completely unresponsive to what was happening. She didn't push away but she also didn't return the kisses. Upon realizing that she was in utter shock Damon pulled away from his lust trance. He stared at her confused. "What's the matter?"

She stared at first before swallowing thickly. Her mouth opened but as soon as she was about to speak she closed it like a fish. Damon gazed at her confused. He had waited like she had asked and now she was still pulling away. He didn't understand. "Love, please, talk to me. What's the matter?" His fear started to rise. She didn't love him. At least not the way he loved her.

"Damon I-I've never done this." She answered blushing.

"Done what? Kissed?" He raised his eyebrow. "I know that. I kissed you for the first time but what I don't understand is why are you pulling away from me now? We're married now. Do you not love me, Elena?" He asked, his voice edgy.

"No, no, no!" She panicked upon seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I love you. I swear I do!" She pleaded in front of him.

"Then what is the problem?" Damon asked confused.

"I-I don't know what to do." She confessed. "You kiss me…but am I allowed to kiss you?" She asked innocently.

Damon gazed at her before smiling. God she was innocent. "Yes, you can kiss me. In fact, you can do to me everything that I do to you and also anything that you desire."

She blushed for some reason. The word desire made her blush because of the way Damon had said it. In a husky and seductive voice.

He reached out and ran his hand gently over her cheek, brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her perfect face. "Kiss me." He whispered seductively.

Elena blushed a shade of bright pink and looked down. Damon didn't take his eyes off her angelic face as he pulled her chin up with his fingers. "Don't be shy. You have no reason to be. I am your husband now. Kiss me without fear my love."

She hesitated, biting her bottom lip but managed to stop and compose herself. She leaned in closer to his face and slowly placed her soft lips on top of Damon's. She barely touched them before pulling back to stare at his face. It was a quick peck on the lips with the sound of lips puckering.

Damon smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She smiled shyly before giggling in that manner that he loved so much. He placed his hands on her cheeks and cupped them gently before leaning in and taking charge. She tasted like heaven. Her lips were soft and not too plumb, just right. He could feel her still being a little reluctant but she was moving her lips at least. His hands ran over her waist and back. She moaned softly making Damon even hornier then he already was. He continued to just kiss her like that for a while before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon." She whispered back, her eyes locked with his blue ones.

"Then promise me that you'll trust me tonight."

Elena knew what he meant by that. He was talking about their consummation night. "I already do." She answered honestly. As soon as she had said "I do" she realized that there was no room left for fear and stress about what was to come. She was a wife and she was going to give her husband what he desired, after all, he had saved her and brought her here with him to live a happy life.

"Good." He smiled as he cupped her face with his hands. "Tonight we will become one, my love…but not before we are alone." He leaned gently and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I won't make it painful for you, I promise."

"Damon, I understand. It's alright." She smiled genuinely at him.

"I know you're nervous and that's why we're going to act it out in front of the committee. I won't claim you as mine while someone else watches. Not even my father." He said in a possessive voice. "You are only mine, and that part of you will only be mine."

She nodded her head. She could see the love in his eyes and the possessiveness that once made her fear him but now it only made her feel safe. His hands were gentle and all she wanted to do was be held by him. "Whatever you ask of me, I will do, because you are first and foremost my husband and then my prince." She answered from her heart.

Damon stared in amazement before a huge smile appeared on his lips. "The only thing I ask is that you trust me tonight and do exactly as I tell you." He kissed her forehead again and whispered. "We can't make errors, love, or we both could be facing extreme consequences."

Elena shivered upon hearing him say the words ''extreme consequences'' but she pushed the fear away and focused on her husband. She was his wife now, and like Jenna had told her, she was to listen to him and stand by his side. "I promise I'll do exactly as you say."

* * *

><p>I hope after reading tis chapter some of you have changed your mind about my story. I know it's cheesy but like i said, it's a classic Cinderella story. Review please if you want me to continue with this story.<p>

XoXo Love RedRose1864


	3. Chapter 3

**The Salvatore Palace**

**-Elena's chambers-**

The two maids helped her put on the silky robe that covered her silky nightgown. Rozalia sat on the edge of the bed and smiled as Elena tied the sash around tightly. The robe was beautiful. It was long and white with gold threads all around the corners. It was truly the royal type of material. The nightgown was even more beautiful. It was silky and made Elena's skin tingle at first. She had never worn something so soft in her life before. The nightgown was white with a mixture of silver and gold threads around the part that covered her breasts and at the bottom.

"Are you ready my child?" Rozalia asked as she smiled at the girl in front of her.

Elena nodded her head a little hesitant but managed to smile. "I-I am."

"Don't be frightened. Just relax and breathe when it becomes intense." She advised.

"I trust Damon." Elena told her with a small smile.

"Good." Rozalia smiled back, happy that this girl was finally smiling a little. She took Elena's small hand, the one which had the ring on it, and gently rubbed it. "Good luck tonight my child."

"Thank you, Mama Rozalia." Elena smiled genuinely at the woman. Rozalia had been so nice to her since she arrived despite their little misunderstanding at the beginning.

Rozalia smiled back before asking. "You ready to leave?"

"Yes." Elena nodded turning to the maids. They smiled at her as well.

Kyra decided to speak up. "We will escort you now, your majesty."

Elena smiled at Kyra before saying. "What did I say?"

Kyra smiled back at the beautiful girl. "I know Mrs. Elena."

She nodded her head at the maid and winked before turning to Rozalia one last time and smiling at the woman before turning to the doors. She walked slowly and the two maids followed behind her. They quickly opened the doors for her and continued to walk with her to the joint chambers that from this night forward she was going to share with Damon. The two maids opened the double doors for Elena and stepped aside so that she could walk in. As she took a few steps inside she got a glance of a room that had illuminating candle lights glowing everywhere. The entire room was lit in candles and the bed was enormous and it was covered with canopy bed curtains that appeared to be almost see-through. The sheets were all white and beautiful. Damon was standing at the bedpost with a smile on his face, she smiled back at him but then her gaze wandered over to the left. The king was standing along with 3 other men and Damon's younger brother Stefan. She grew shy immediately and blushed. This was her fear. Fear of all these other men watching her interact with her husband for the first time. It was a ridiculous tradition and Damon hated it. He had previously explained to her that this couldn't be avoided and that they would only leave when they consummated the marriage.

She locked eyes with Damon and slowly walked further into the room. She noticed that Damon was wearing a white and long shirt that appeared to be unbuttoned at the top of his chest and all the way down to the middle. He was also wearing a pair of black pants. He took a few steps towards her, noticing her insecurity and fear. Elena glanced at the men again and one man, who looked like he was at least 70 years old, spoke up. "Precede, my lord." He gestured to Damon.

Elena felt the maids come up to her, one on each side. She opened the sash of her robe with shaky hands and the maids helped her take it off. Elena noticed how Damon hungrily scanned her body. She watched him glance at his father and brother who weren't even looking at Elena before turning back to his bride. He placed his hands on her cheeks. "Remember what we talked about?" He whispered softly.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Good." Damon smiled before taking her soft lips into a passionate kiss. His hands circled around her and he slowly turned her towards the bed. Gently he walked her back, not breaking the kiss, and lowered her on the mattress. Elena felt him climb up on top of her. His lips started to kiss gently down her neck and she started to make the noise Damon had told her to make. It was a soft moan. She felt him pull her nightgown up before lifting one of her legs around his waist and then the other. She felt his skin between her thighs and realized that he had taken off his pants. She didn't know when but decided to not focus on that, instead she continued to kiss her husband and follow the instructions that he had told her earlier. She felt him nibble on her ear before whispering very quietly that she barely heard him. "When I move." She knew what that meant. He had previously explained to her how this little act was going to go.

And with that she felt him push his hips into hers and she pretended to cry out in pain. He continued to kiss her gently on the neck as she panted and pretended to cry out softly every time he pushed his hips. "Breathe my love." He chanted louder for the committee to hear.

"Ah...Oh!" She cried out as he continued to move his hips. She could feel something against her leg rub every time he pushed his hips into her body and she was guessing that it was Damon's intimacy.

It didn't take long after Elena had let out her soft cry for the king to turn to the committee. "I think it's time we left."

"Certainly my lord." Damon heard Kirin, the head of the committee and the oldest man say. "May they be blessed tonight, and may she conceive an heir."

"Yes." Giuseppe muttered as he turned to leave. He hated this as much as his son did. He knew very well what Damon was up to because he had done the same thing years ago with Rozalia.

Damon continued to pretend he was in a lust trance as he listened for the sound of the double doors closing. Once the double doors clicked he stopped his movements and smiled down at Elena who giggled back at him. "Now that was fun."

"It worked." She giggled happily.

"Yes it did. I had no doubt. After all, my father assured me that he would escort the committee out as soon as possible." He explained as he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"I'm just glad that they are finally gone." Elena said relived. "I got so nervous when I saw all of them in here."

"I know. I know. I could see it. I'm sorry sweetheart." He said apologetically.

"It's okay…I'm okay now." She smiled at him happily.

Damon cupped her cheeks gently as he gazed down at her. He softly leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers as he whispered. "I want to make love to you."

Elena sucked in a quick breath before whispering back in a nervous voice. "O-Okay."

Damon could see the insecurity and fear on her features. "Just breathe and relax. I promise I'll be gentle." He smiled down at her face that was giving her fearful emotions away. "My god I love you so much. I will never hurt you intentionally, my love."

"I know." Elena whispered back as she placed her hand on his left cheek and ran it gently against his soft skin. "I trust you Damon."

His free hand gently ran through her hair before he leaned down and started to kiss her. It started out soft and light but as Damon continued it became more intense. He started to use his tongue but Elena didn't complain. She had promised herself that she would follow her husband's lead tonight, no matter what. He knew best and she had the duty of a wife to trust him completely. His hand ran down from her cheeks to her waist. He gently massaged her hip and her waist line as he continued to kiss her before continuing down her neck, passionately nibbling and sucking on her soft spot, just under her neck. Her breathing started to increase and her lips parted while her eyes closed. Damon really knew how to make her shatter and shiver with the way he was touching her. Because her eyes were closed she didn't see the way her husband was looking at her, but it was with pure love and adoration. She was beautiful, especially in this aroused state. Her facial expression was relaxed which relaxed him. Even though this wasn't his first time with a woman, it was his first time with his virgin wife and he wanted to make it as enjoyable for her as possible.

His hand gently started to slide under her nightgown to feel the softness of her delicate skin. As Damon pushed the slippery material up he continued to kiss his way down her body. He kissed gently over her still covered breasts and down to her belly. Her soft panting was music to his ears. He was more than excited to hear her make those sacred noises and he wanted them to last all night. He had never been this excited to bed a woman before, but then again he had never been in love before either. As his hand slid over her underwear and further up to her belly where he was currently kissing and nibbling he rubbed over her stomach with his hand gently before pushing the material up further to her breasts. "Can I take this off?" He asked gently as he looked down at his wife who was staring up at him with wide doe and curious eyes.

She just nodded her head. Damon smiled down at her as he took her hands gently. "Come here, my love." He said as he pulled her up and circled her waist with his strong arms. As she sat up her could see the wondering look in her eyes. She was curious and it made him smile. "This is our first night together. I want it to be perfect for you. I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life and I want you to know just how much I want you. I want you to realize just how beautiful you are to me, Elena." He decided to pour his heart out to her, right here and now. Her beautiful long lashes blinked a few times before she realized what he had just told her. She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently caressing over the material that was still covering his body. "When I said I do today I vowed to love you forever and trust you forever, which I will, Damon. I will be a good wife-at least I'll try." She expressed her feelings.

"You are the perfect wife for me. You consume me. You have ever since I met you and you always will." He vowed as he caressed her cheek with his hand and watched her every move. She was so beautiful and so small in his arms that he wanted to just hold her protectively especially now that she was afraid. Her hands gently rubbed his shoulders before reaching up to his cheeks. She cupped them and smiled before leaning in and starting to kiss him. Damon circled his hands around her waist and pulled her into his body. He could feel her now pressed against him completely. He started to kiss the spot between her neck and left shoulder, making her take in quick breaths. "Don't be shy, love. Let me hear you. I want to know how much you want me." Damon whispered as he pulled back to look at her face.

Elena blushed but also smiled up at him. He smiled at her before leaning back in to kiss her. This kiss was hungry. His lips ran over hers hungrily and he didn't take it slow now. He kissed her without letting her breathe for a few seconds. His lips wandered down her neck as his hands pulled down the lace straps to expose her breasts. She just kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the soft kisses. When the material slipped down to her waist, exposing her breasts completely to her husband she opened her eyes to find Damon staring at her chest. She blushed when she caught his hungry gaze. His blue eyes were lustful when they landed on her face. "They're beautiful, just like the rest of you." He whispered as his hand slid up gently to cup her left breast. Elena's hand subconsciously went to where Damon's hand was on her breast. He smiled and gently massaged her breast. She was very nervous but she enjoyed the soft touch and managed to smile honestly at her husband. She leaned in a little and started to kiss him. Damon smiled against her lips happily. She was a fast learner and he could see that she was finally letting her guard down. The trust that she had in him was finally showing. His hands slid behind her back as he pulled her closer to him. They kissed deeply and passionately. Elena pulled back and cupped her husband's cheeks. "You're an irresistible man, Damon Salvatore."

He fell back onto the bed and pulled her along with him. She laughed and giggled as he cradled her on his chest. "Of course I'm irresistible. Women can't keep their eyes off of me."

"They better learn to. I'm not letting anyone touch my husband." She said in a possessive voice.

Damon smiled lovingly at her. "Very possessive over me are you?"

"Yes." She smirked.

"You have nothing to worry about." He assured her. "You're the only woman I desire."

She smiled, happy with his answer. "Good." She whispered before leaning up and capturing his lips in a lustful kiss. Damon's hands ran through her soft and luxuriant hair. Elena's soft lips continued to kiss down Damon's jaw line and his throat. Her hands ran over his covered chest making him moan. She wanted to touch his skin so she gently started to pull the material apart as Damon held onto her waist for support. She pulled away a little to see what she had uncovered. He smiled at her curious face. "Are you satisfied with your husband?"

She blushed at his question. "Of course, you're very handsome." Her hands ran gently over the exposed flesh, her fingers running over his nipples and down his abs as she explored. She gently leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his chest before continuing all the way down to his torso. Damon gently patted her hair and she looked up with a small smile on her face.

"Enjoying your exploration?"

"Very much." She smirked at him before placing another kiss onto his chest.

Damon laughed softly at her child-like happiness. She was so young but at the same time life had taught her to grow up and to become the strong girl that she was today. He reached out and cupped her cheek before taking her in for another kiss. He gently turned her around and climbed on top of her again. He placed his hands on each side of her small face. She looked so small to him right there underneath his body. She was far the most precious possession Damon had. Her doe eyes were like two shiny candles flickering in the dark as she gazed up at him. "Oh my precious girl." He continued to cup her small head as he smiled down at her lovingly. "My beautiful wife." He kissed her nose gently before covering her entire face with kisses.

Elena grinned up at him, showing all of her pearly white teeth as she lovingly said the word Damon loved hearing out of her mouth. "My handsome, husband."

She looked so happy right now, no fear in her eyes and she really did look like she was enjoying herself. He pampered her with kisses and she wasn't shy to kiss him back either anymore. He continued to kiss down her neck making her shiver and moan softly. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed his lips all over her neck; it felt so right and extremely pleasant when he kissed those soft spots. She ran her hand through his thin black hair as he continued to kiss south. As he took one of her nipples into his mouth she gasped and melted onto the mattress. Damon noticed it and just continued to pleasure her. "Oh…"

He smirked against her left breast as he watched her close her eyes. Her soft panting making him even more turned on…if that was possible. He already felt like he was going to burst. He turned his attention to her right breast and continued to pleasure her. Elena started to squirm underneath her husband. A strange and foreign feeling in the pit of her tummy was developing. She wanted to feel him all over her body and she had no idea why. She just knew that she needed his mouth all over her skin.

"Damon…" She called out, unable to stop the pant that escaped her lips.

"Yes my love?" Damon asked in a soft and husky voice as he looked up at her as his left hand continued to play with her breasts.

Her eyes were closed but upon hearing her husband's voice she opened them. "I-I...nothing." She mumbled softly as a blush started to spread all over her face.

Just when she opened her eyes he saw a glimpse of lust in them and then it disappeared and was replaced by shyness. Damon chuckled softly against the softness of her chest as he scooted up her body. He rested himself between her legs and held up his weight on his hands so he wouldn't crush her. He smiled and gently brushed his fingers over her soft cheek. "I want you so much. You have no idea how much."

He felt her hands circle around his waist. She rubbed gently in circles as she smiled up at him. "I'm ready."

He felt his heart leap in his chest when she said the word 'ready'. He took her into another kiss and smiled against her lips. He pulled away and sat up on the bed, a smile still plastered on his lips. He sat in between her legs and slowly ran his hands over her thighs, massaging them gently as he moved up further to her underwear. As his hands got between her legs he noticed Elena's fear rising again. "Breathe, it's okay love. We'll take it slow." He promised.

She smiled but she knew that her smile hadn't convinced her husband. She was tense and he could tell. She noticed his hesitation to take her underwear off so she spoke up. "It's okay…take it off." She watched as Damon locked eyes with her. He was still hesitant and she smiled. "Take it off, Damon. I want you to." She urged.

So he did. He slowly started to pull her underwear down before he decided to lift her legs up and pull the underwear down completely. The silky material slid off easily and he then slowly placed her legs down. He was still in between her legs so she had to pull them apart and it was just what he wanted. He watched her cheeks burn with redness and it made him smile. He didn't say much, he just slowly leaned down again and started to kiss her stomach while his hands gently rubbed the inside of her thighs. It was a soft steady stroke which drove Elena with neediness. His kisses continued down south until he got to her intimacy. He glanced up at her and found her relaxed with closed eyes.

A smile was plastered on his face as he returned back to her intimacy. He started to kiss over the hair covered part of her body, gently licking and blowing softly. Elena was becoming very hot and her body couldn't stay still no matter how hard she tried. All she wanted was to moan out and pant because what Damon was doing to her was making her go insane. "Oh Damon…"She moaned.

He smirked against her intimacy. "its nice love, isn't it?"

"Mhmm." She moaned out, her eyes still closed. She was lost, completely lost to the touch of her husband. She had never even imagined this and what it would be like. Caroline and Jenna had told her that it would be enjoyable but she never completely believed them. She felt something push against her entrance and her eyes opened to investigate. She saw her husband still kissing her down there but she noticed how one of his hands was in between her legs and then she realized that he was about to do the same thing Rozalia did when she examined her. "I'm a virgin, Damon. I promise." She whispered as she propped herself up on her elbows to watch him.

Damon looked up at her surprised by what she was telling him. He already knew that she was pure so he was a little confused at first when she said it. When his eyes met hers he almost immediately realized what she meant. "Oh no love." He smiled at her as he pulled his hand away. "I know. I don't doubt you. I just want to pleasure you." He smiled. "Just relax and lie back down. I promise this won't hurt."

She hesitated at first but then remembered her vow. She lied back down and closed her eyes. She felt as her husband's lips returned back to her intimacy and the foreign feeling in the pit of her tummy started to build again. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he kissed and touched her sacred place. She started to toss her head from left to right. "Oh Damon…"

"Mmmm…yes my love." Damon encouraged as he continued to lick and suck on her bundle of nerves. His middle finger gently pressed against her opening. He slowly started to push bit by bit. He took his time to enter her opening in order not to hurt her as he continued to kiss, suck and lick her delicate flesh. When his finger was completely in he started to slowly push it in and out making Elena toss even more. "Oh! Oh!"

He smiled watching the pure bliss on her face. It was enough to make him want to take her right there and then but he stopped himself. Tonight was about her and he was going to be a gentleman and take it very slowly. He reminded himself that he would have her for the rest of his life. She was his and he would enjoy her every night. He continued to work his finger in and out of her as he brushed his thumb over her clit, rubbing gently and slowly. It didn't take long for him to start to push in another finger. He watched her face for signs of discomfort but there were none. She was in a complete lust trance and he loved every second of it. She moaned and tossed her head from left to right as her orgasm started to build. She was very wet and Damon was glad because his biggest fear had been that she might be too tense to let go. Soon he had his second finger inside of her. He slid them in and out easily due to her wetness.

"Aaahhhmmm…" She started to hum.

Damon smiled lovingly down at her. She was so perfect. She was a wild girl and this trance was proving it. She had a good heart but her true nature was wildness and that was precisely why he loved her. As he positioned his third finger and gently pushed it against her walls he started to expand the two fingers that were already inside of her, making room for the third. She was moaning, not a single trace of pain or fear on her angelic face. She was so beautiful in this state that Damon could barely hold back, but he managed. As the third finger started to slip in he noticed her facial expression change a little. A little grunt escaped her lips and he stopped his movements immediately. "Elena? Does it hurt, love?" He asked worried.

"No…it's just feels tight." She answered honestly.

Damon nodded his head in understanding. "That's normal. Just relax, breathe angel." He urged as he slowly leaned over her body and started to kiss her breasts. His fingers were still buried deep inside of her but he kept them still. He teased her breast and kissed down her stomach until she started to moan and pant again. He gently pushed his fingers out and then in again, experimenting. When she didn't wince he continued to push them in and out. His fingers were soon coated in her wetness and he knew that she was ready now. She was moaning and panting so much that if he moved his fingers a little faster she'd come undone. He didn't want that…not yet at least. He wanted her all turned on when he claimed her. He wanted her to feel very little pain…if it was possible for her to feel no pain at all, but he knew that wasn't possible so this was the safest way. He gently pulled his fingers out of her and her eyes snapped open at the sudden loss. "W-Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly.

Damon smiled at her as he moved up the bed. "It's time my love." He said softly as he sat up on the bed. The shirt he was wearing was completely unbuttoned so he took it off to reveal his naked chest and back. She laid on the bed still breathing heavily as she watched him undress. He then slowly rolled on top of her and kissed her lips. Her hands immediately went to his back. One hand was running through his hair while the other was gently caressing his naked back. Damon kissed his way down her neck as she moaned out. "Ah…I love you, Damon."

He pulled away and stared down at her face. Her eyes were closed but she was so beautiful. "I love you too, my precious girl." He replied as he smiled down at her. Her doe eyes opened and she stared up at him…as if seeing something extraordinary for the first time. Damon noticed the look in her eyes and he felt the spark as well. He smiled. "I want to take you, my love. Are you ready to become mine?"

She didn't blush or look away, she just smiled. "Yes. I want to become only yours." She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. "Forever." She whispered only millimeters away from his lips.

"I need you, my love. Desperately." Damon moaned in a husky voice as he pulled back and sat up in between her wide open legs. He watched her, staring right into her eyes as he pulled out his manhood from the underwear he had on. It excited him when she looked down at his intimacy. Her doe eyes were wide and full of curiosity. She had never seen a manhood in her life before now. Caroline had drawn a picture, but it was a poor attempt and looked nothing like what Damon was holding in his hand. It was big and very long. She glanced up at him only to find him watching her with a smile on his face. She blushed slightly before asking. "Is-is that your umm…your penis." She blushed even more when he smirked at her.

Damon smiled at her adorably. "Yes. What do you think?" He raised his eyebrows and waited for her answer.

She turned a shade darker red at his question. She didn't know what to tell him. It was a weird question and she didn't really know what to say. She looked down again at the long erect member and in that moment Damon pulled his hand away. The thing started to stand up on its own and Elena's eyes widened. "It's moving." She pointed like a giddy child at it and looked up at her husband with wide eyes. This made Damon laugh. She scowled at him before looking back down again. "What's so funny? I swear it's moving on its own." She pointed again before looking up at him. When Damon only smirked at her she cocked her head to one side and asked. "Can you make it move? Are you doing it?"

He started to laugh as he crawled over to her. "It's a part of me and I don't really make it move…you do that." He smirked at her as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back. "You are the reason it's moving. You make me so excited that I can't control it." He watched her face turn red as she stared at him. "My desire for you is something I've never felt before, my bride. You are all I can think about and right now I only want to make you mine." He whispered against her lips in that sexy voice. His blue eyes intensely staring into her brown orbs. She felt his hand gently brush against her waist as he pushed her lightly backwards so that she was lying on the bed again. He hovered above her as he adjusted his position. When he was settled between her legs he smiled. "It's time, love." He whispered softly.

Elena tensed a little realizing that finally it was going to happen. She was finally going to give herself over to her husband. She wasn't scared of giving herself over to him, because in all honestly she wanted to. She wanted him to be the man to take away her virtue. She was just a little worried about how big he was. She stared up at Damon and nodded her head. "I'm ready."

His hands cupped her cheeks. "When it gets to intense, just tell-"

Elena cut him off. "I know, Damon." She reached out and caressed his cheek. "I trust you." She smiled warmly at him and it was the truth. She did trust him and she was going to give herself over to him like a good wife.

He gazed at her lovingly before slowly leaning in and taking her into a heated kiss. His hands ran over her body, touching everywhere he could. His manhood was grinding against the inside of her thighs as he moved his hips. His lips were everywhere, on her cheek, jaw line, neck and chest. Elena melted underneath him, breathing heavily and moaning softly as he touched every nerve in her body with his talented hands and lips.

Damon's hand gently ran down her body, over her breast and her soft stomach to her most intimate part. He slowly started to rub his thumb over her clitoris as he continued to kiss her. Her breathing was increasing and he started to push his fingers inside of her again. Her wetness was still there and she didn't resist. He knew that she was ready now. He gently broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "Just relax and breathe." She nodded her head, lust in her eyes as she stared up at him with her hungry gaze. He took his erect member into his hand and gently pushed the tip against her entrance. "Close your eyes, my love." He whispered against her lips and she did immediately what she was told to do. He kissed her neck gently as he slowly pushed only a few millimeters into her. He watched her face to make sure he wasn't hurting her. She was at ease, her lips parted slightly as she took in husky breaths and her eyes were closed. He continued to push in slowly watching her facial expression. He was almost half way in when she winced and opened her eyes. "Augh!"

He stopped immediately and asked. "Am I hurting you love?"

She took in a deep breath before saying. "A little…but it's okay."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He apologized. "I'll stay still until you're ready."

She smiled up at him. "Damon, it's okay. I know it has to hurt a little. I'm fine."

"I'll stay still until you're ready." He told her again as his lower body stayed still as a statue. He didn't even move a muscle.

She shook her head. She didn't want him to pamper her. She didn't want to seem like a wuss so she cupped his cheeks and said. "I'm okay. Just-Just kiss me."

He leaned down carefully and placed his lips on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. As he continued to kiss her she pulled away just barely enough to whisper. "Move…I can take it."

He stopped for a few seconds and stared down at her. "Are you sure?"

"Damon, just move." She urged him with a small smile.

He took her small head in his hands and stared right into her eyes as his hips moved a little further into hers. She continued to stare at him as if feeling no pain, but she felt this weird resistance and she felt like her skin was tearing a little. It wasn't unbearable so she didn't stop him. He stopped moving when he was a little over halfway inside of her. He felt the tip of his intimacy pushing against her hymen. He hesitated before saying. "This is it love. It's time I take your virtue. This will hurt but I'll do it quickly so that the pain doesn't last long." He warned her while running his hands through her hair. "Just close your eyes and breathe."

She stared up at him and nodded her head. "Okay…just kiss me when you do it." She whispered wanting to feel the closeness because she knew that it would ease the pain. She closed her eyes like she was told and waited for it to happen. She was a little afraid and the anticipation was making her even more nervous.

He nodded his head calming his own nerves as he leaned in to kiss her. He placed his lips onto hers and passionately kissed her with force as he rolled his hips into hers with one swift move. She grunted into his mouth unable to keep quiet as the pain shot through her body. It was like a knife cutting her in half. Her fingers dug into his back as she held onto him for dear life. Tears were flooding her closed eyes. Damon stilled his movement and pulled away to examine her face. A small tear was in the corner of her eye and it was slowly rolling down her cheek so he brushed it off with the pad of his thumb. He felt so bad for making her cry even if it was unavoidable. "I'm so sorry love." He whispered sympathetically as he gazed down at her. "Breathe, just breathe sweetheart. It's over now. The pain won't last long."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The pain was now becoming duller, but she still felt it. It didn't hurt as much as it did in that moment when he broke her hymen. When she opened her eyes she found Damon brushing her hair gently and her cheek with his long and soft fingers. His face was full of concern as he said. "I'll stay still for as long as you want me to. No rush…just relax and let your walls adjust to my size."

She nodded her head as she breathed in and out. She experimentally squeezed her muscles around him to see if it would hurt more...she was pleasantly surprised that it didn't. She still felt that dull pain but it was no longer like a knife cutting through her. She took slow and steady breaths as Damon brushed her hair away from her beautiful face. "Does it hurt a lot?" he asked concerned.

She tried to smile. "A little…not as much as it did at the beginning."

"Good. Just relax and it will pass soon. Breathe, angel." He encouraged. "It won't always be like this love. Just the first few times…maybe not ever after this. It depends on your body." He explained. "Every woman is different. For some it's painful the first time only but for others it takes a few times for their body to get use to the invasion."

"It's okay, Damon. It's not your fault." She tried to smile even though she was still afraid to even move her facial muscles let alone the lower part of her body. The pain was starting to disappear now but she was still afraid to tell Damon to move in case it would return.

He stayed like that, buried inside of her for a few minutes. He was gently just running his hands through her soft hair and whispering to her soothing words. Elena calmed her nerves and tried to come to terms that she had to do this sooner or later. The pain by now was nearly gone completely. Her hands gently brushed Damon's shoulders as she stared up at him. "I-I think I'm ready." She whispered hesitantly.

"We'll take it very slow. If it hurts too much we'll stop completely." Damon promised.

"Okay." Elena nodded, bracing herself for what was to come.

Damon gently leaned his entire body onto hers and kissed her cheek. "Trust me love." He whispered as he gently pulled only a little bit out before pushing back in.

She felt the pain but it wasn't unbearable so she nodded her head for him to continue. He gently repeated his pace over and over a couple of times and it started to feel better with each thrust. "How does it feel?"

"Better…it doesn't hurt much anymore." She answered honestly as she smiled happily at him.

"I'm glad." Damon smiled down at her as he took her into a kiss. The kiss was very passionate and intimate that he didn't realize that his pace was increasing. She was like heaven to him and all he wanted to do was move faster within her. She was so tight that he felt like he was very close to his own orgasm.

Elena pulled away from the kiss to get some air. "Ah, Damon!" She breathed out as his hips moved faster. She didn't complain that it hurt; in fact it started to appeal to her.

"Feel me love, feel us." Damon urged, his lust showing. His hips were rolling into hers now at a steady pace. His breathing increasing as he gazed down at her. His blue eyes shimmering as he held her small head in his hands. "Oh you feel so good, my love." He moaned.

His excitement made Elena excited and she embraced it. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she pulled him down for a kiss. His kiss was hungry and full of lust. He was getting close to his orgasm. He had never been with a woman and lasted this short but for some reason Elena was making him orgasm faster than normal. "You're mine." He chanted as he moved to kiss her neck. His lips running all over her neck hungrily. "Only mine. Forever mine." He continued to whisper.

"Yours." Elena whispered back into his ear. "I love you my husband. I love you so much." She kissed his shoulder.

He shuttered at her words. They had such a strong meaning to him. She was his wife, his love and his life. He locked eyes with her as he continued to roll his hips into hers. She was moaning and she looked so beautiful. "You look so beautiful my love. So perfect."

Elena reached out and pulled him down for another kiss. It was soft and delicate but she was in need of it. She was feeling very sensitive right now and all she wanted was her husband to touch her and kiss her all over. Damon as if reading her mind started to touch her all over. He roamed his hands all over her body, from her hips to her backside.

She moaned and cried out softly as his hips started to move even faster into her. Now it was starting to hurt a little but when she looked at Damon and his blissful face she decided to keep quiet. She didn't want to bring him out of this pleasant trance.

He was so close, very close to his orgasm. He only needed a little bit to push him over the edge. His blue eyes opened and immediately locked with her brown one's which were staring back at him. She was so beautiful underneath him, her face was angelic and he was the luckiest man alive to have her forever. "My love. My life." He whispered as he gazed at her.

She closed her eyes, she was now feeling the pain get a little bit too intense for her but she didn't want him to stop. He looked so excited and so lost in the moment that she didn't have the heart to break him out of this trance. She ran her hand through his hair as she whispered. "My loving husband. I will love you forever." She meant it from the bottom of her heart.

Those words were the final line for him. It was what tipped him over the edge. He grunted and buried his head into her neck as his seed spilled into her. Elena ran her hand through his hair as she held him in her arms. His hips stilled and he breathed heavily next to her ear. She just continued to run her hands through his raven black hair.

It took Damon almost a minute to calm down and breathe properly. Once he was at ease he pulled away from her neck and was met with her beautiful brown orbs. "My love…" He whispered smiling down at her as he pulled out his manhood slowly in order not to hurt her. He rolled over next to her. "Was I to rough?" He finally asked as he realized that he had taken her much faster than intended.

She smiled bringing her hand over to his cheek and caressing it. "No, it wasn't too rough."

Damon's blue eyes stared at her with concern. "I know I said I'd take it slow but I got –" She cut him off.

"Damon, do not worry, my love. I'm at ease." She smiled. "It was a little intense but nothing I couldn't bear."

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. "I love you so much, my bride."

"And I love you, my husband." She smiled back as she rested her head against his naked chest.

He took her small hand that was resting on his chest and brought it up to his lips. He kissed the finger on which the ring was slipped on. "It's a symbol of my love and I never want you to take it off."

"I never will. I promise." She gazed up at him lovingly.

"Good." He kissed her small hand again before letting go. She snuggled into his chest and ran her fingers over his bare skin.

"Are you sore, love?" Damon asked kissing the top of her head.

"A little." She answered honestly. She could still feel the dull pain in between her legs.

"It will pass, I promise." Damon told her.

"I know." She nodded her head.

"Are you tired?" He asked hoping that she would say no because he wanted to have her in his arms all night. He wanted to talk to her, kiss her and simply be with her.

"A little." Elena answered honestly but then looked up at him and saw a glimpse of disappointment. She smiled as she kissed his chest. "You seem to be disappointed?"

"I'm not. If you're tired rest…sleep." He told her as he ran his hand gently through her hair.

"Well I will if you don't have anything else in mind for us to do?" Elena asked in a cheeky voice.

Damon grinned happily. "I have, as a matter of fact. I want to get to know my wife better."

"Oh, really? What do you want to know?" She asked excitedly as she sat up and pulled the covers over them. She laid against his chest again as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her lovingly.

"Everything. Tell me everything about yourself…the things you love, your adventures…simply everything."

She smiled at his questions as she began to talk. "I don't have many happy memories. I didn't go anywhere outside of Mystic Falls. I was never allowed; Esther took Rebekah and Hayley to England a couple of times while I stayed behind. The best part about my life was when my father was alive. He used to play with me and read me bedtime stories." She smiled at the memory.

Damon watched her and his heart wanted to break because he could tell that she loved her father very much from the look in her eyes. "From what I heard your father was an extraordinary man, sweetheart." He added.

"He was." Elena agreed as she kissed Damon's chest. "I spent years living a life without real meaning. I was never happy…not until I met you." She looked up at him as she continued to talk. "I never thought I'd be in love and especially not with a prince. When I met you I thought you were just a common royal but then I realized just how wrong I was."

"I'm glad you did." Damon teased.

She laughed softly. "You were mean to me." She narrowed her eyes as she mocked him.

"I was never mean to you." Damon denied it.

"Yes, you were. You taunted me about not bathing." She reminded him as she giggled. "I had bushy hair and I looked like I had just come from the cemetery."

Damon laughed. "Okay, maybe I teased you a little…but honestly, love, you were such a refreshment from all those other girls. You were wearing a dress that was dirty and you had the courage to speak back to me. I liked that about you."

"I thought you were a wuss." Elena laughed.

"Hey! I am not a wuss." Damon playfully pointed his finger in her direction with mock authority.

Elena laughed and giggled. "The dragon girls?" She reminded him with her raised eyebrows.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You have to admit that they were scary."

"Wuss." She giggled playfully as she pointed her finger at him.

"Hey!" Damon grabbed her small hand before kissing it.

She melted at his playfulness. They talked and teased each other for a fairly long time. She was finally relaxing and completely letting her guard down with her new husband. She felt that she could talk to him about anything which was a good thing. She had never felt so open with someone like that and knowing that Damon, her significant other, was that someone she could pour her heart out to made life so much easier. Damon was also enjoying that she was finally opening up to him. She was always playful, from the moment he had met her, but knowing that she could come to him without fear or doubt and express herself brought joy to his open heart.

Hours passed and their conversations grew quieter. Damon was now lying in bed with Elena completely wrapped in his arms against his chest. She was like a little cocoon wrapped up next to him. She was awake and so was he but they were both in their own thoughts. Damon was thinking about how in a couple of days his life had changed for the better. Elena on the other hand was thinking about something that involved their future. She snuggled a little further into him before looking up. "Do you think I'll get pregnant from tonight?"

Damon was caught off guard by her question. He stared at her for a few seconds before regaining his composure. He didn't know what to tell her so he decided to ask her. "Why? What's brought this on?"

She looked so adorable as she bit her bottom lip and answered. "I was just thinking…it would be nice if we had a baby. Do you want a baby?" She asked.

Damon honestly never thought about children. He knew that he had to have them, especially since he was going to take over after his father, but he had never thought about the topic. "Yes…I guess I would like to have a baby." He smiled at her. Now that she had opened this topic he couldn't help but wonder as well. He wanted children with her for sure. He smiled as he imagined a little baby in her arms. "I want you to carry my child." He told her.

"I will." She promised as she smiled back at him. "Hopefully soon."

He squeezed her a little tighter as he whispered. "We will have children, love. I'll give you as many as you want." Damon promised.

She kissed his chest lovingly. "I love you."

"I know you do." He teased kissing her hair.

She slapped his chest playfully as she squeaked like a mouse and giggled making Damon laugh. She was a child herself and yet she was his wife. He sometimes couldn't believe it himself. This young and innocent girl was going to rule by his side one day. She was strong that was for sure but she was also way too young to be placed in such a position. "My little one." Damon mumbled softly as he kissed her head lovingly.

"My big one." Elena teased back not realizing that her words had a completely different meaning to her husband.

Damon started to laugh hysterically at her. She looked so cute and innocent as she gazed at him like he was crazy. "What seems to be so funny?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing-nothing, love." Damon tried to calm down.

She scowled at him, rolling her eyes. "You love to laugh at me."

"No, no…I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention." He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips again and she scowled again. "It's just that your words have a completely different meaning then what you intended to say."

"I know what I intended to say, thank you very much!" She quipped with her small head held high.

He laughed at her adorable serious face. "You are so adorable when you're mad." He commented as he started to smother her with kisses all over her small face. "I might make it a habit of mine to annoy you."

Elena squirmed around at first trying to avoid it but gave in shortly after. He smothered her all over while mumbling. "Such an adorable little princess, especially when she's mad."

"Mean big prince, especially when he teases his wife." Elena quipped back as she tried to squirm her way out from his tight arms.

"Oh, no. Apologize to your husband, little one, right now." Damon teased.

"Not in a million years." She shot back, giggling.

"Then I will have you hanged, my beautiful bride."Damon snickered, his eyes glowing with mischief.

"My dear lord, who would hang a beautiful girl like me? Certainly not you." She played along, pretending to be surprised.

"And why is that?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"You love me too much." Elena pointed out, a glint in her eyes as she giggled.

"True." He smirked. "But King Henry did cut off Anne Boleyn's head even though he loved her." Damon pointed out with a smirk on his face.

Elena pretended to gasp. "But my loving prince, you would never cut off a head as beautiful as mine, would you?" She raised her eyebrows playfully at Damon.

"Well, that depends on if you stay faithful to me." Damon played along.

"I would never dare commit adultery." Elena said in a pretend serious voice but her eyes were full of mischief.

"Adultery is treason, my bride." Damon continued to tease.

"I'm aware, my prince." She giggled.

"Then you must be careful, princess."

"Or I might lose my head." She giggled and laughed.

Damon laughed along with her. It was a historical event and it wasn't even that funny, especially because they were both royals now, but they were also a young couple and they enjoyed mocking each other. This was the great thing about her. He could tease her and she would play along without complaint.

"You know history never really proved that she committed adultery." Elena pointed out as she leaned back against his chest. Damon's arms were wrapped around her as she continued. "Some believe that it was all because she could not give him a son."

"It doesn't matter what the reason is. I still cannot believe he would do such a thing…to his own wife." Damon added.

"It was the 15th century, Damon." Elena pointed out. "Life was different back then. Only he knows the reason behind why he really wanted her dead."

"Then he never really loved her." He looked down at his wife as he said. "I would never harm you, let alone sign your death sentence."

"Thank you." Elena giggled, teasing him.

"Do not mock me, little one." Damon pointed his finger at her and pinched her button-like nose gently. She giggled even more and scrunched her face up adorably. "In our kingdom there will be no death sentence, at least not for people who were accused without proof."

Elena smirked. "Good. We don't want our people to be afraid of us."

"My father would argue against your statement." Damon smiled.

"Well, then your father will lose." Elena snickered. "I believe that authority is there to protect the people from intruders but not to sink fear into their bones."

"You have a heart of gold." Damon whispered into her ear. "This kingdom is so lucky to have you as their princess."

"Well they have you, my prince, to thank for choosing me as your bride."

**Damon and Elena Salvatore's joint Chambers**

**-The next morning in bed-**

Having your body pressed against your significant others, with their arms wrapped around you, is the best possible feeling in the world. Elena Salvatore had felt it for the first time last night and now she was still enjoying it. She didn't want to wake up, even though the little birdies and the rays of sunshine were shooting through the window, she still kept her head buried in her husband's chest.

A soft kiss on her nose woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with beautiful blue orbs gazing down at her. She smiled up at her husband. "Good morning."

"Good morning, princess." Damon kissed her forehead. "Did you find your new bed comfortable?"

"Very much so." She nodded, a huge grin on her face.

"I'm glad." Damon smiled kissing her nose again. He leaned back into his pillow as he took a piece of Elena's hair and started to play with it.

Elena nuzzled her small head into his palm, like a little kitten and it made Damon smile. He cuddled her for a while until he noticed the sun was already up. It had to have been past 9 o'clock. "Sweetheart, as much as I hate to have to get up…it's inevitable."

She made a sad mumbling noise before nodding her head. "Okay."

Damon leaned over the bed and kissed her passionately over the lips before pulling away. He got out of bed butt naked while Elena watched him. She admired how beautiful his skin was, it was a little pale but it suited him. She watched him walk over to take his robe. As he pulled it on he turned to face her. She was still lying in bed and staring at him. He smirked. "There will be enough time for you to admire my naked body on our honeymoon, love." He walked over to her and pulled the covers to expose her naked body. Elena tensed at first but then remembered to not be so shy, after all, he was her husband and he had seen her naked last night. "Up." Damon told her.

She hesitantly got out of bed and looked around for her robe but couldn't spot it. What she did spot was the droplets of blood on the mattress. She stared at first and looked at the trail before pulling the covers over to see if there was more, surprisingly there wasn't. It was a little bit of blood, not too much and she felt relaxed. Damon came up from behind her and she felt his arm wrap around her waist. "You are so beautiful, my love." He whispered in that sexy and soft but seductive voice.

Elena melted in his arms forgetting about the blood and sheets instantly. He just held her for a few moments, admiring her naked body that was free for his view. It was very new to Damon that he now had a wife, a beautiful wife, to bed every night and enjoy for the rest of his life. He let go of her before slowly saying. "Here you go." He pressed the robe against her back and she realized that he had it. He slowly helped her slip it onto her body. He managed to steal a few kisses on her neck before pulling back. "All ready for your morning bath." He smirked.

"As are you, husband." Elena smirked back at him.

"Don't take too long." Damon told her. "We have breakfast with the family. I'm eager to find out where they are sending us on our honeymoon."

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you." Elena smiled leaning up to kiss him one last time.

"My thoughts exactly." Damon added with a grin before taking her lips into another kiss.

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**-The dining room-**

They were all seated around the huge table, plates placed in front of them with food served in the middle. Everybody waited for the rest of the family to arrive, Stefan that was, so that they could start but he seemed to have lost track of time. He rushed into the dining room with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Sit." Giuseppe just said ignoring him. Elena could tell that the man was annoyed due to Stefan's late entrance. The young man did take a seat immediately.

Damon glanced at him. "What took you so long, brother?"

"I lost track of time." Stefan mumbled.

"Oh really? How did that happen?" Damon teased, watching Stefan blush. "If anyone in this family has the right to lose track of time it's me. I just got married and had to pull my bride out of bed to come to this breakfast."

"No one should lose track of time, especially for family occasions such as this one. It's important for Damon and Elena and we should all be here."

"Yes, sorry." Stefan apologized.

Giuseppe cleared his throat. "Alright, Elena would you like to say a prayer this morning?"

"Oh…I'd be delighted your majesty." She smiled, a little embarrassed. She placed her hands together and closed her eyes. "The gift of faith taught me to see the dazzling goodness and grace that surrounds us if only we open our eyes and minds. As I enter a new chapter in my life, with the recession still in force, I find myself giving thanks to God for all the things that cost nothing and are worth everything. I am blessed to have found a new family upon marriage to my husband who has been nothing but kind and loving, so thank you all mighty, I am truly blessed. Amen."

Damon smiled, his heart wanting to explode from his chest as he listened to her beautiful little speech. It was a prayer but to him it was also a speech. He watched her open her eyes taking in the glares she was receiving. Rozalia smiled, a bright smile, and even King Giuseppe looked pleased. "Very well said, princess." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, your majesty." Elena smiled feeling a little flushed because no one would look away from her.

"Beautifully said, dear." Rozalia added. "Do you enjoy reading poetry?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, I enjoy it very much."

"Well, it's a reflection of your vocabulary. You have a beautiful way with words, darling."

"Of course she does." Damon added. "She's so smart. I've never met a more ambitious girl in my life. She's full of excitement and light."

"Damon…" Elena blushed, his words making her feel very exposed to the family. They didn't need to know all this. She felt Damon fill her plate up with food. "Eat, love."

"Thank you, I am well enough to fill my own plate." Elena told him feeling embarrassed that he would do that in front of his family.

"Oh I know. I just want to pamper you for a little while." Damon smirked and she blushed. She noticed from the corner of her eye how Rozalia was smiling at them.

"You say she like's excitement. Is that so, Elena? You like excitement?" Giuseppe asked, raising his eyebrow.

Elena felt intimidated by the question. "Damon's exaggerating. There isn't a lot about me. I'm just a simple and ordinary girl."

"Nonsense." Damon argued. "If you were simple and ordinary I wouldn't have married you. You have a fire, a certain glow that pulled me in."

"I wasn't one of the dragon girls." Elena teased making Rozalia laugh.

"Dragon girls?" Giuseppe asked confused, clearly not informed about the private joke.

"Oh dear." Rozalia laughed. "Your son is a big child. The crowd of girls that followed him around town in hopes of gaining some attention-"

"No mother. They weren't following me. They were stalking me." Damon argued.

"You are such a wuss." Elena added making Rozalia and Stefan burst into laughter while Giuseppe still looked confused. Elena decided to explain it to him. "Your majesty, it was quiet an unfortunate day for Damon. He was chased by the girls after the public announcement on the town square and felt that his only escape was to ask me to take him to a barn so that the dragon girls wouldn't swallow him alive."

Giuseppe first stared at his daughter in law before bursting out into laugher. Elena smiled, happy that Damon's father found her little story funny. She giggled and laughed along before sending her husband a smirk.

"Bad wife!" Damon lectured in a pretend annoyed voice.

"Have you got anymore scandals about my brother, Elena?" Stefan teased glancing at Damon.

Elena giggled. "I mustn't say anymore, or my husband will send me to be exiled."

"Yes, it would be very wise for you to keep quiet." Damon murmured beside her, making the royal family laugh again.

Elena made an adorable pouty face. "I promise to be good and not tell all of your scandals."

"First of all, they are not scandals." Damon pointed his finger at her before turning to his brother. "And I cannot wait to watch you struggle to keep away from a bunch of screaming 16 year old girls."

"Thankfully I will not go through that. I have already chosen myself a bride." Stefan smirked.

"What? Who?" The king and queen asked at the exact same time. It made Elena want to burst out in laughter. They looked so much alike.

"Yes, do please tell." Damon urged, eager to hear about this.

Stefan smirked. "She's very beautiful, and a year older then myself but that doesn't matter, does it father?"

"No, not at all son." Giuseppe answered, a huge grin on his face. At least he would now be at ease, not having to worry about Stefan finding a wife because he had already found himself one.

"Good." Stefan smiled happily.

"As I was saying, she's very beautiful and a year older than me…but I knew that she was the one for quite a while." He grinned. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't choose her and I was prepared to ask you not to Damon, but once you chose Rozabella," He smiled at Elena as he used her middle name and she smiled back at him "and started searching for her my heart was at ease." He looked at his parents before adding. "I want to marry Caroline Forbes."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers, <strong>

**I've decided to update this story only because i have a few chapters done in advance, but i'm not quite satisfied with the reviews for this story. I feel like I completely went of board wit this one. I wanted this story to have the theme of a fairytale but to also have some elements of realism. I don't know if i invoked that in the first two chapters but hopefully you'll get a little bit of a different sense in this chapter. This story will not be all happy and Damon and Elena will not live happily ever after as soon as they get married. I'm planning on making it a battle for Damon and Elena, i want them to fight for what they have. They might seem happy now, but it wont last long. And when i say i'm going to make it hard for them, i don't mean simple fights...there will be a lot of complications. I hope to hear your thoughts and ideas in your reviews. Take the time to review please, i love to read every review you write, especially the ones that have suggestions and ideas. I love to hear how you're experiencing my stories and how you see my characters. **

**XoXo RedRose **


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

**The Salvatore Royal Palace**

**-The dining room-**

_"As I was saying, she's very beautiful and a year older than me…but I've known that she is the one for quite a while." He grinned. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't choose her and I was prepared to ask you not to Damon, but once you chose Rozabella," He smiled at Elena as he used her middle name and she smiled back at him "and started searching for her my heart was at ease." He looked at his parents before adding. "I want to marry Caroline Forbes."_

_To be continued…_

Elena felt like the piece of meat at the back of her throat just stopped upon hearing Stefan's words. Damon also stared at his brother with a dumbstruck facial expression while Giuseppe broke the silence with a huge cheer. "Wonderful, son! Wonderful! I am so glad to hear its Caroline. She is a divine girl!"

Elena's gaze snapped up to Damon. He stared back at her, her eyes full of questions that he already knew before she had the chance to ask them. He placed his hand on her small hand under the table and whispered. "I know."

She glanced at him then at Stefan who looked like he was on cloud nine. Giuseppe started to speak. "I am delighted that Damon picked you, Elena. You seem like a wonderful girl and I'm glad that my son is very much in love, but I have to admit that I had high hopes he'd choose Caroline, not just because of her social position but because she is a smart and already well adjusted society woman." He grinned. "But now I am at ease. Both of my sons will have wonderful wives."

Damon glanced at Elena who was staring at the king as if ready to jump on him and rip him apart. He squeezed her hand gaining her attention. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, fear in her eyes. "Caroline…she'll…she'll be so sad." She whispered so that the rest of the people wouldn't hear.

Damon gazed at her and quickly glanced at his brother. He honestly had no idea what to do in this situation. He could tell that Elena, his newlywed wife, wasn't happy about this and he was certain Nick wouldn't be pleased either. Last night at the party he had spoken to his friend and found out that Nick's feeling for Caroline were mutual, but Stefan…Stefan was his brother and he couldn't bear the thought of telling him that he could not have the woman he desired. If he was in Stefan's shoes he would feel completely and utterly alone if someone were to tell him that his Elena loved someone else and that he shouldn't take her…but at the same time he placed himself in Nick's shoes, just being a guard and watching the more empowered people take away the woman you desired and also knowing that that woman desired you but had no choice in the matter. It was horrible and he had no idea what was the right thing to do.

He stared at his father who was continuing to go on and on about how wonderful it was going to be when Stefan married Caroline. Elena was quietly sitting beside him, not even touching her food. His mother was also looking at Stefan with a smile on her face. Damon decided to break the conversation up because it was getting to him and what was worse it was getting to his beautiful bride. She looked sad and he didn't want her to look sad only a day after their wedding. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to break this up but I'd like to know where I and my wife are going on our honeymoon?"

Rozalia squealed. "Oh yes! How could we forget?" She smiled at her husband and gestured for him to tell them.

Giuseppe smiled. "It took us quite a while to decide but I think you'll be more then pleased." He looked over at Elena. "Since your mother was from Bulgaria I thought it might be nice for you to go and visit your mother's birth place. You are a Mystic Fall's born and raised girl but your roots go way back to Bulgaria."

Elena's eyes widened and so did Damon's. He had never known his father to put too much thought into a surprise, not that he did surprises in the first place, but this was nice…a nice change.

"Thank you, your majesty!" Elena rose from the table and bowed, very grateful.

"Oh, dear child. I keep meaning to tell you, from the moment you married my son you became my daughter in law so you have all the right to call me Papa. No need for titles."

Elena grinned. "Alright. Thank you, Papa!" She squealed making everyone in the table laugh. She still was a child and there was no doubt about that.

"Calm down." Giuseppe smiled but motioned for her to sit.

She did immediately. "We are Italian and we do insist that you and Damon raise your future children around Italian roots. It's tradition that must not be forgotten, Elena."

Elena just nodded her head. Yes, she had known this before she married Damon and she had come to terms with it by now. She felt Damon place his hand on her back, rubbing it gently. "Father, when do we leave?"

"Well, that's what I was about to tell you." He looked over at Rozalia. "Would you like to explain this to them?" He asked his wife.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Now I know where Damon get's his silly fears from. You're afraid that Elena might become a dragon girl and attack."

Giuseppe snorted. "No, of course not. I just thought that we could deliver this news together."

"Of course." Rozalia mocked him before turning back to the newlyweds. "Organizing a trip like this takes time, as you know, and well…your union was created in less than 3 days." She paused for a second with a slightly sad facial expression. "The best we could do was two months from now."

"What?" Damon nearly screamed. "What do you mean two months?"

"I mean that organizing this and making travel arrangements is harder then you going to Italy, Damon. This is Bulgaria, Damon. A new country and you are both royals. We cannot send you without precautions. We first had to inform the Empire that you were interested in a visit and he allowed it but now we need to organize everything and I did my best. The safest way for the two of you to go to Bulgaria is in two months, and you can stay there for an entire month."

Damon looked down at Elena who hadn't said a word since finding out the last piece of information. "Love, what do you say?"

She smiled up at him. "It's a wonderful present." She turned to the king and queen. "Thank you so much and I am very grateful for this. I do not mind if we have to wait." She smiled at them before turning to Damon."Damon?" She raised her eyebrows, giving him a look.

He knew what that meant. It was a look that screamed do not be disrespectful. So he turned to his parents. "Like Elena has said, thank you. It is an amazing present and we will wait. But…" He held his hand up wanting to add more. "I will ask you father to give us a week to spend on our own in North Carolina, in the resort Villa."

"Yes, of course you'll be allowed to spend a week at the Villa." Rozalia said before her husband had a chance to argue. The king didn't understand why his son couldn't just be at the castle with them. He had to go somewhere with his new wife…just to bed her. He didn't understand that one bit but had no time to argue because his wife had already given them her blessing.

Giuseppe nodded his head. "Alright. We will make reservations after breakfast and you can leave in the afternoon but in a week I want you back and then all the fun will be over. We have serious matters to discuss." He had turned back into king mood.

"All in good time, father." Damon nodded happy with how things were turning out. He turned to Elena about to ask her if she was ready to leave and pack her belongings when he noticed the worried facial expression. "Love, what's on your mind?" he asked softly.

She was pulled out of her trance and met Damon's blue eyes. She sighed softly. "May we talk after breakfast?"

"I was just about to ask you if you were finished."

"I am."

"Good. We'll talk privately." He nodded his head before turning to his family. "If you'll excuse us, we have some packing to get to."

Rozalia nodded her head, Stefan didn't even look up because he was too busy eating and his father only nodded his head. Elena excused herself from the table following Damon. As they walked out of the dining room and into the hall she started to speak. "Oh Damon, what is Caroline going to do?"

He sighed before taking her hand into his. "Honestly love…I-I don't know."

"We have to do something! We have to find…Stefan another girl." She whispered the last three words. "If he marries her it will be a marriage without love. She loves Nicklaus, Damon."

"I know love…but I…I cannot interfere." He spoke quietly. He noticed the disappointment on her face. "I hate it as much as you do. Nicklaus is my best friend, love...but I cannot go against my own brother and even if I did my father would never allow it." He took a deep breath as he said. "It would cause a royal scandal to rise. It's no secret that Caroline was my father's first choice when I was to marry…and I probably would have married her if I hadn't met you and if I hadn't known about her feelings for Nicklaus. Her father also wants her to marry a royal. This…this is in favor of everybody except Caroline and Nicklaus. If I or you were to interfere it would become a royal scandal that is bound to leave the walls of this castle which means that people would start to see us as weak. If anyone else was to interfere it would be different but if we were to take this matter into our own hands, a lot of accusations would rise mainly because of who I was expected to marry, Caroline. It would look to the people like I am regretting my choice of marriage to you…and if you were to oppose it would seem like an act of jealousy. People would see it as your fear of competition. I am first in line, and if you and I have a son together before anything were to happen to me you'd remain as queen but if I were to die before we get a child…that would mean Stefan would take my place and Caroline would take your place as the future queen and you'd probably spend the rest of your life in Italy." Damon explained everything to her.

Elena looked stuck; she wanted to argue but couldn't come up with a good argument. Whatever she tried to come up with just seemed impossible. Damon placed his hand against her cheek as he caressed it. "I hate it when you're sad. Please smile."

She looked up at him, her eyes never reaching his as she smiled a small smile that was fake, very fake. Damon shied. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Elena murmured. "It's just…she deserves to marry the man she loves and so does Stefan." She leaned against his chest and Damon lightly caressed her hair. "I cannot imagine being forced to marry someone…I only wanted you…but she will be forced."

Damon kissed her head softly. "It's sad, and it's cruel how faith sometimes decides to play tricks on us…but I know one thing for sure." She looked up at him when he stopped talking. He smiled down at her as he said. "Stefan will do anything to make Caroline happy whether she loves him or not. He is a good man."

Elena opened her mouth to speak but from behind Damon she noticed someone standing there, a man, as she pulled away from Damon's chest and took a better look her eyes landed on blue ones. "Nicklaus…" Elena mumbled.

"I know Elena, he's a good man and he deserves-"Damon started to speak but Elena cut him off.

"Damon." She stopped him before he said too much…or maybe Nicklaus had already heard enough but she still didn't want to take the chance that he hadn't and ruin his day.

Damon noticed her gaze wandering behind him so he turned around. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his best friend standing only a few feet away from him, against a door. "Nicklaus."

"Your majesty." Nick nodded his head, a strictly professional facial expression on and that's what told Damon that he had heard everything. He never called him majesty, he simply called him Damon.

"Nick…I-I'm sorry." Damon said sympathetically.

"About what?" The young guard asked as he approached Damon. He smiled softly as he said. "I'd rather she marry a royal, a good royal like your brother, then me. I can never give her everything that she deserves."

"No!" Elena spoke beside Damon. "She doesn't need anything special. She is not a brat! She wants love. That's all! You cannot buy love. Love cannot be bought!" She cried in a small high pitched tone.

"But it won't be enough." Nick smiled sadly at the enthusiastic princess. "It won't be enough for our future children. I don't have the kind of money to afford what her father expects her to have in life. I am simply not the right man for her."

"Then I am not the right woman for Damon." Elena bit out making Damon stare at her. "He is a royal and I am a servant girl!"

"That's different." Nick spoke to her in a calm voice but his eyes were giving him away. He was sad, dying inside but he refused to show it. "A prince can choose himself any wife he desires, not just a wife but any woman, because he's chosen by god. I am not a prince and I am not rich to pay a large sum of money to her father just so that I can have her as my wife."

Elena looked from Nick to Damon, alarmed. She didn't want this to end like this. She didn't want Caroline's future to be ruined. "Marriage cannot be undone. Once you're married to someone it cannot be undone! Only by death!" She tried to reason with them. She turned to Damon. "Damon, what if Stefan realizes that he doesn't love her. He'd end up in a loveless marriage and so would Caroline!"

"Elena, love, you have to-"

"No!" She shook he head. "This was the error so many royals made in the past. They marry to form alliances but not out of love and if history has proven anything it's that marriages that were formed out of political reasons didn't end well. Henry the VIII did behead Anne because she divided the catholic church and disrupted his position as a king using nothing else but his love for her and to top it off she could not give him an heir." She focused her attention on Damon trying to make him realize how wrong this was. "He killed her, even though he loved her, because some betrayals are too much. Imagine if Caroline was to marry Stefan and never love him. I'm not saying that she'd try to seduce him into doing what she wants but over time he'll start to feel it…the emptiness and he'll start to despise her for it. It will drive him insane because, like you said, he'd give her everything… and she will never give him what he desires most in return…love, Damon."

Her little speech had both men staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths. She had a point. That was for sure, but it was very dangerous to meddle with royal plans, both Damon and Nick knew that. The king wasn't known for cutting people's heads off as a form of punishment…but if Nick were to get in between Stefan and Caroline's plans it would be very dangerous…maybe even punishable by death. Damon knew that his best friend wasn't the type to meddle and stick his nose into other people's business but this was about love and when it came to love people tend to not think very rationally.

Nick stared at the princess and his heart leaped. She was so passionate and caring to put up this fight. He didn't want Damon to get involved. He understood in what kind of position the young prince was in. Going against your own brother wasn't an option and Nick would never go that far to ask him to do that. It was unthinkable for the young man.

Damon sucked in a quick breath. "We will do something to try and turn the tables, my love…but right now there is nothing we can do." He turned to Nick. "You cannot tell Caroline about this. She most likely still doesn't know and let's keep it that way until we see how this is all going to play out."

"Damon, you don't need to meddle with this. It's not your responsibility." Nick told him.

"No, it's not but you're my friend and Stefan is my brother…" he glanced at Elena, "and you're my wife." He turned back to Nick. "I cannot stand to see anyone of you in pain and this situation has to be sorted out before it's too late."

**The Royal Salvatore Palace**

**-Front Garden-**

"My lady." Tyler, who was one of the kings' trusted servants, extended his arm for Elena to step into the carriage.

"Thank you, Mr. Tyler." Elena smiled taking his arm and grabbing her beige colored skirt in the other hand so that she could step into the carriage.

When Elena was inside and seated the young man turned away and headed to the front of the carriage. Elena sat inside waiting for her husband who was having an important discussion with the king. She looked out of the window and noticed Stefan sitting by the tree holding a journal and reading it. She continued to gaze at him wondering how he would feel if he found out that Caroline was in love with another man. He seemed like such a sweet person. She hadn't spent a lot of time with him but from what she could see and from what the maids have told her it was enough to convince her that Stefan was a sweet boy. She jumped out of her trance when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She snapped her head to the seat beside her and found Damon sitting beside her. "It's only me. No need to be frightened." Damon spoke softly as he pulled her closer towards him.

She snuggled into his chest. "Don't sneak up on me."

"But I love to." Elena rolled her eyes at his playfulness and Damon just smirked. "What were you watching?"

"Your brother."

"You were watching my brother?" Damon repeated in a questioning tone. Before Elena could answer he added. "I'm beginning to think that you might have some infatuation with my brother."

"Damon!" Elena snapped at him. "How dare you say that? You know very well that I love you and that Stefan is nothing more then-"

Damon cut her off with a strong and passionate kiss. She responded surprisingly well given the fact that she was yelling at him only minutes ago. She was quite lost and completely dumbstruck with her husband's accusation but the sexual tension and his soft lips made her forget about yelling at him instantly. Damon pulled back after feeling the need to breath. "You were saying?" He teased.

Elena blushed feeling stupid and weak. She shuffled away from him and made some distance before starting her lecture. "Damon, I'm serious. You cannot just say something like that!" She hissed in a hushed tone. "What if someone hears? And worse, what if they tell someone and that someone tells someone else? A scandal can arise from absolutely nothing!"

He smiled at her lovingly. "I would never say that in front of other people. I was simply trying to make a joke."

"You shouldn't be joking about this, especially not now that we have a crisis on our hands. "

"You promised you wouldn't talk about that."

"I promised I wouldn't talk about it when we get to the Villa resort, and we are not there yet. I can still talk." She pointed out.

Damon shied. "There is nothing we can do at the moment, love."

"But we should start making plans."

"We should relax and try to enjoy our time alone." He smirked as he shuffled closer to her. His hand gently started to pull her long skirt up seductively. When his hand slipped under her skirt and landed on her bare thigh Elena blushed and quickly placed her hand on him to stop his movements. She gasped before whispering shyly. "Damon…we are in a carriage."

He smirked as he leaned in to whisper. "I may not be able to enjoy you the way I want to right now…but I can still enjoy pleasuring you."

Elena became red from the realization as he stared at her with lustful eyes. His hand slipped from under hers as he continued to gently stroke her thigh under her skirt, moving it closer to his destination. He leaned in closer, his breath touching her cheek as he whispered. "Let go, love. Just lie back and relax…let me pleasure you." He kissed her neck softly before whispering. "We have a long ride ahead of us."

**The Villa Resort**

**-At the gates-**

The two men stepped closer to the gates and opened them wide so that the carriage could come inside. They waited patiently, one holding a wooden chair in his hand.

The carriage came to a stop and Damon instantly looked out the window, Elena in his arms, leaning against his chest while recovering from her third orgasm. He gently stroked her hair as he said. "Love, we're here."

She quickly straightened out and looked out of the window. Her view was blocked by Tyler who had just stepped in front of her window ready to open the door. He pulled the wooden door open and found the newlyweds both staring at him."My lady, your majesty." He nodded his head in their direction before stepping aside as a guard stepped in and placed the wooden chair just in front of the door of the carriage. Damon first made a move to step out; when he was out he took Elena's small hand and helped her out of the carriage.

She was so excited as she looked around and her eyes took in the view with so much excitement. It was beautiful. The front garden was covered with flowers all over, the Villa was white with beautiful balconies. The porch leading to the front entrance was covered in purple and white violets. It was breathtaking and exquisite and what caught her attention almost instantly was the beautiful swing that was under a flower arch. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. "Do you like it my love?" Damon whispered beside her ear.

"It's-it's so beautiful." She squeaked but still continued to look around, not paying attention to her husband who was smirking with amusement as he watched her smile.

Two maids approached them, bowing in front of Damon first. "Your majesty." And then they turned to Elena. "My lady."

"Oh hello." Elena smiled at the two young ladies.

"My lady, would you like us to escort you inside for refreshments." The blond girl asked.

Elena glanced at Damon and asked. "Do you mind if we have our refreshments outside?"

"Not at all, love. As you wish." He answered, giving her a warm smile.

She smiled back before turning to the maids. "We will take our refreshments outside, on the porch, please."

"Certainly, my lady." She nodded her head and bowed before turning around and heading into the Villa.

The other maid bowed and asked. "Your majesty, would you like me to tend to your belongings?"

"No need, I can do it-" Elena started to say but was cut off by Damon.

"Yes please. Do all the necessary unpacking." Damon told the maid with a smile.

"Yes, your majesty." She nodded her head and bowed in front of the prince.

"You are excused." Damon told her and the young maid quickly made her way to tend to what she was told. Damon turned to his wife and found a disapproving look on her face. She shook her head at him and started to walk. He followed after her. "Are you angry with me?"

"Should I be?" Elena questioned as she continued to walk. She hated it when he did that. She didn't need the maids unpacking her belongings; she was capable of doing it herself. She didn't like getting bathed by maids or having them following her around all the time in the castle but didn't argue against it because that was what she was expected to do.

"I hope not." Damon said catching up with her. "Did I offend you in any way, love?"

"No, but I am capable of unpacking my own belongings." She answered.

"I am well aware, love." Damon said, stepping in front of her so that she would have no other choice but to look at him and listen to him. "I did not tell her to tend to your belongings because I thought you were incapable of doing it yourself, love, but because I want to spend time with you…alone." He smirked as he watched her blush.

She was well aware by now and she could read the signals pretty clearly. The only thing that had been on her husband's mind since they had said their wedding vows was sex. Rozalia had warned her about this and Elena understood that this was all unavoidable when it came to satisfying him…but not even in her wildest dreams had she thought that he could be this much sexually charged. "When we are alone, Damon." She whispered as she looked anywhere else but at her husband.

"I know." He whispered back with a crooked smirk. They walked slowly around the front yard so that Elena could smell the flowers and take in the beautiful estate.

"Come, love." Damon placed his hand on her back when he caught sight of the maids. "I believe our refreshments are ready."

She smiled looking over to the table that was set up for them before nodding her head. They walked together hand in hand.

The Resort Villa

-The Princes and Princesses Chambers-

"Would you like me to run you a bath, my lady?" Sofia, the maid asked as she stood behind Elena and brushed her hair gently.

"Yes please, but I will bathe myself." Elena told her as she watched the maid work on her hair through the reflection of the mirror

"As you wish, my lady." Sofia said as she continued to brush the beautiful locks of the brunette. It took quite a long time for the maid to finish, in Elena's opinion, because she was very young and inexperienced but the young princess didn't complain.

"Sofia…" Elena called out when the maid made a move to go start her bath.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Can you fill the tub up with warm water but also add a little bit of lavender essence, please. I've brought some with me. I'm sure you've already come across it."

"Yes, I have. I placed it in the bathroom. I will add the lavender essence, my lady."

"Good." Elena smiled. "Thank you."

"Your majesty." The young girl bowed before turning around and heading to the bathroom.

Elena sat in her spot and lightly ran her hand through her hair. She gently pulled it all back and took the red ribbon that was placed on her night stand. She twisted her hair into a small bun at the top of her head before using one of the pins to pin it up and finally she added the ribbon. She got up from her chair and placed her robe on. Damon would soon be coming to their chambers and she wanted a quick bath before her husband returned. God knows she wouldn't be having a bath or anything else for that matter when he arrived. Elena already knew what her husband had in mind.

She walked into the bathroom and found the maid filling up the tub with water. Elena approached her. "Sofia, do you have another bucket?"

The girl looked up at Elena confused before she turned a shade of pink out of embarrassment. "I will get Greta to help me out, my lady. Your bath will-"

Elena cut her off. "No need, Sofia. I will help you prepare my bath."

The maids eyes widened and she looked dumbstruck. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Elena smiled. "Sofia, do not just stare at me…fetch me the other bucket so we can continue."

The young girl nearly tripped over her own feet as she quickly ran over to the corner of the room and grabbed the bucket. She quickly turned around and stared at Elena; she looked down at the bucket but didn't make a move to hand it over. Elena approached her. "May I have the bucket, Miss Sofia?"

The girl's voice quivered. "Your majesty, I am sorry if I have offended-" Elena cut her off.

She placed her hand on Sofia's shoulder gently as she said. "No, you have not offended me, Sofia. How could you? You've done nothing wrong." She smiled at the young maid. "I am not much different then you are. I used to be a servant too, until I met Prince Damon."

The young girl's eyes widened from amazement. She could not believe what she was hearing. "Y-you were a servant?"

"Yes." Elena nodded. "I was a girl just like you. I know how to prepare a bath. I know how to fold clothes, plant vegetables and flowers, feed chickens and pigs…everything that a normal country girl should know. I've done it all and I'm not ashamed of it." She took the bucket from the girl. "In my presence you do not need to acknowledge me as something more then what I truly am which is a girl that was blessed to marry a prince and receive a title upon marriage." She filled the bucket up with water before turning to the maid. "I am rather eager to have a bath before my husband returns."

"Of course." The girl nodded as she grabbed the other bucket and started to fill it up.

**The Resort Villa**

**-Walking the Halls-**

Damon walked through the hallway with Mr. Richmond. "I hope your wife will be satisfied with your choice, your majesty."

Damon smiled at the man as he looked down at the box in his hand. "Elena is not very intrigued by gifts, Mr. Richmond, but I desire to spoil her. She will absolutely love it."

Mr. Richmond smirked at the young man with a knowing look. "All is well when you're young and you desire one particular thing from your wife." He winked at Damon. "Take it from a man who has been married four times. A happy wife means that you, my majesty, will be satisfied as a husband."

Damon laughed at the older man and his attempt to give advice. He had been married 4 times. His first wife died during childbirth along with his child. His second wife died from plague and his third wife had died during childbirth as well, but the child survived, thankfully. Damon did not understand how this man could recover from such tragedies and still be so full of life and energy to take up another wife. He was now 53 and he looked like he was in his early forties. The man was full of life.

Mr. Richmond smirked before patting the young prince's back. "Cherish life, my lord. Cherish your wife and enjoy her as much as you can because life is uncertain. One day you have everything…the next nothing."

"I plan to do just that, Mr. Richmond." Damon nodded his head. "I plan to give her the world because she is one extraordinary creature and I know I will never love another like I love her."

Mr. Richmond smiled. "You are quite right, my lord. One's first love is extraordinary and it can never compare."

"Does that mean you loved your first wife the most?" Damon couldn't help but question.

The older man nodded his head. "Yes…she was my delicate flower. I loved her very much." He paused for a second before continuing. "I loved all of my wives, I still do, but my first love will always be remembered as the most precious woman."

Damon nodded, satisfied with the answer. They walked a few more steps until Damon was met with the double doors of their joint chambers. He turned to Mr. Richmond and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Richmond, for taking the time to come on such short notice."

The older man just nodded his head with a smile. "You should get to your wife, your majesty." He winked. "Women don't like to be kept waiting."

**The Resort Villa**

**-The Princes and Princesses Chambers-**

Elena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and inhaling the smell of lavender as she gently ran her hands over her stomach and breasts. She hummed softly, enjoying the warmness of the water. She tried to keep her mind off of every negative thought; this was after all her honeymoon. She was supposed to be here relaxing and enjoying the married life. And instead of playing around and enjoying the company of her husband she found herself worrying ever since she had found out about Stefan's request to marry Caroline.

She nearly screamed out when she felt a hand on the inside of her thigh. Her eyes shot open and landed on a figure standing right in front of her. She sighed in relief. "I could have kicked you."

He didn't say anything; he just smirked at her before kneeling down next to the tub. He leaned further to her leg and started to press soft kisses along the inside of her thigh. Elena blushed; this was all still so new to her. The fact that Damon was going to see her naked every day from now on was something Elena had never thought of before, until she married him of course. In all honesty she had never even thought of getting married, let alone to a prince.

His lips were so soft and his breath was so warm that it made goose bumps form all over her body. The fingertips on his right hand gently danced over her skin as he aimed for her center. Her husband was such a sex addict; Elena was actually starting to worry if she could keep up with him. She felt as his fingers gently ran across her opening. Oh god, was she ready for more orgasms? She had barely recovered from the ones he gave her in the carriage.

"Mmmm." Damon hummed as he inhaled the lavender-scented oil. "You smell delicious."

Elena turned pink as she smiled at him. "I-I decided to take a bath before we went to bed."

"You look magnificent, all wet and naked." He smirked as he locked eyes with her. "Yummy."

Elena blushed even more and looked over to the side. He made her so nervous with all of his comments and the way he was touching her was setting her on fire.

He brushed her intimacy a few more times with his delicate fingers before pulling away. He walked over and grabbed a white fluffy towel before returning to her. "Come on, love. Time for bed."

The way he had said "Time for bed" made her stomach do flip flops. She knew what was to come. She could see it in his eyes. She wanted to please him, no doubt, but she was still a little nervous. Today in the carriage when he had pleasured her it didn't hurt but by the third orgasm she had felt a little sting. She was worried that they were overdoing it…but then again she had complete trust in her husband.

She stood up, water droplets dripping down her body, and stepped out with the support of Damon's hand. He wrapped the towel around her and in the process picked her up. She giggled as he carried her out of the bathroom and into their chambers. When she was gently laid on the bed he placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Elena asked excitedly.

He nodded his head before revealing a small box. He held it out for her and she took it. "Open it."

She smiled at him like a giddy child before opening it. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Her heart melted. It was a silver necklace with a round silver locket. The carvings on the locket were beautiful and the blue stone that was engraved in the middle was absolutely stunning. She stared up at him, still in shock. "It's so beautiful."

He smiled at her and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you like it, my love."

"I-I love it!" She declared as she pressed the locket to her heart.

He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. Elena caught sight of the big tacky ring on his middle finger as he said. "This ring on my finger contains the same stone as that locket. Lapis Lazuli. If you look closely, just in the middle of the ring, around all the carvings, is the letter D."

Elena pulled his hand closer to examine the ring…and he was right. In the middle was the letter D.

"Stefan has one too, with the letter S. My father has a green one with the –"

"Letter G. I'm catching on." Elena smiled.

"Yes." He nodded his head smiling. "My mother wears a locket, just like yours, only the color is green like my father's ring and inside of her locket she has the letter R."

Elena immediately opened her locket to see if it contained the letter E and it did. She smiled up at him. "Thank you!"

"You have nothing to thank me for. It's an heirloom that you will pass onto our daughter, if we have a daughter or to our daughter in law to give to the next royal with the name that starts with the letter E."

Elena's eyes widened. "Did someone's name in your family start with the letter E?"

"Yes, my great-great-great-great grandmother's." Damon nodded. "Her name was Elizabetta." His smile grew wider as he added. "And that's not the best part. She was married to my great-great-great-great grandfather whose name was Demetrio." He took the locket from her and smiled sadly. "Of course, this locket isn't the same one." When he saw confusion on Elena's face he decided to explain. "I had it remade because after all these centuries it got lost. No one knows where it is. Anyway, the remarkable part about my grandmother was that she ran off with Demetrio and married him in secret. She was a royal princess at the time…and he was just a Mister with no official title. She ran off with him after the wedding and while in hiding they had a son, Stefano. When she was caught…after almost a year in hiding in France with Demetrio her father declared that she was kidnapped to cover the scandal. He charged Demetrio with the death penalty and the baby was declared a bastard." Elena eyes started to tear up.

"What happened to her? To Elizabetta?"

"She was remarried to a royal, Emanuele Filiberto di Savoia." He answered but a smirk lingered on his lips as he caressed her cheek. "But despite how much her father wanted her to give Emmanuel a child, she couldn't. She had many miscarriages. Some even believe that she caused the miscarriages because she refused to allow her son, Stefano, to be declared a bastard and to not be allowed to the succession. After a while Emmanuel decided to divorce her since she couldn't give him an heir and remarried. He took up another royal woman by the name of Maria Angela Caterina d'Este. Elizabetta's father, who had no male heir, was forced to leave his daughter as the successor. When Elizabetta came to the throne she declared her son Stefano as a legitimate heir and he took the throne after her."

Elena smiled upon hearing how the love story finished. "True love prevails!" She declared.

Damon laughed and kissed her cheek. "Yes. Yes it does, my love." His hand gently caressed her cheek. "When we return home I'll show you a portrait of her."

"I'd love to see her. She seems like an amazing woman and ruler."

"She was. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today. She secured our family line by letting Stefano take over after her death. Stefano was also considered a great ruler in his time. He was very passionate and it's no secret that he favored the poor. His son, Demetrio II, was in fact the reason why the Salvatore's ended up in Mystic Falls. He had a daughter, a royal princess, Cecilia, who married my great grandfather, Alberto Salvatore, who was just a mister also. They moved to Mystic Falls to rule, by Demetrio II orders and they had my father, an only child. It was upon my father's marriage that they needed to secure the alliance with Italy and to keep the people of Mystic Falls happy that my father married my mother."

"It wasn't out of love?" Elena asked surprised.

Damon shook his head. "Oh no, it was very much out of love. My father had known my mother for a very long time. She was also from a very rich and well established family so they became great friends and later on lovers."

Elena nodded her head in understanding but she couldn't help but ask. "Did your father want you to marry me?"

Damon looked surprised by the question at first and then he frowned. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Elena nibbled on her bottom lip before answering nervously. "He didn't hide it this morning that Caroline was his first choice and we both know that Caroline is one of the richest-"

"Elena…" Damon cut her off as he placed his hand on her cheek. "My choice was limited but I was allowed to choose any girl in Mystic Falls. Rich or poor."

"I know…I was there at the announcement but I still can't help but think that your father wasn't quite happy with your choice."

"I don't care. I wanted you and now that I've got you that's all I care about." He smiled at her. "You are my wife and no one can take you away from me."

"Unless you want to divorce me." She murmured.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "What was that?"

She avoided eye contact as she spoke. "What if you fall out of love with me?"

Damon laughed. "You silly girl." He shook his head. "Why would I fall out of love with you? You're perfect."

She peaked up at him, a little embarrassed still. She sighed in an adorable manner that made Damon's heart melt. Her doe eyes locked with his as she said. "I just wonder sometimes…not a lot of good things have happened to me in my short life."

"Well, your life is just beginning, sweetheart, you're still very young. You're only 16…barely of age to marry. You have years and years of happiness ahead of you." He told her with a soft and reassuring smile as he caressed her face. He gently leaned down and placed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. "Life is just beginning for you…for us."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note for all my readers!<em>**

**_I am so sorry for taking so long to update my stories. Honestly, I have been going through a really rough time. My personal life hasn't been very good and it's been affecting my writing, so I apologize to all of you who are waiting eagerly to read a new chapter. Hopefully this will pass soon. _**

**_Now, let's talk about this story. I've decided to continue writing this story despite the fact that I'm not receiving as many reviews as I hoped. Hopefully in time people will start to appreciate it more and review it. What do you think of Damon and Elena's relationship so far? Seems like a fairytale for now, right? Well, let me tell you one thing, all of this is about to change. Next chapter will shed some light on a possible problem that they might have. What do you think about Stefan and Caroline? Do you prefer Caroline with Klaus or Stefan? _**

**_Please take the time to say which couple you'd like more because honestly I still haven't decided with who I'm going to put Caroline._**

**_And final, Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! _**

**_XoXo RedRose1864!_**


End file.
